And Tony Make Four?
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Jimmy and Breena adopt an abandoned child and soon realize while still not related by blood. Their child may just be family after all. Jimmy/Breena, Tiva, and McAbby.
1. The New Addition

**A/N: I am sorry if I got anything about the adoption process wrong. IE the Palmer's would probably have to wait longer in real life unless somebody selected them and I am not sure if they would release a baby left at a Police or Fire Department that quickly. Anyway constructive advice is okay.**

* * *

After six long months on the waiting list Jimmy and Breena Palmer were finally going to become parents. In reality six months wasn't a long time for an adoption. They had heard of people who had waited for years to become parents. Heck they were becoming parents three months earlier than most people who did it the natural way. Still they couldn't contain their excitement as they drove towards the Children's Home that cool November afternoon. They had been given very basic information on the child. It was a boy about three weeks old and he had been abandoned outside the Baltimore Police Department. He had green eyes and brown hair, was eighteen inches and weighed seven pounds meaning he was most likely premature. Though he had had a complete examination and was thankfully in perfect health.

"Are you sure about this?" Jimmy asked.

"Why not? It could be months or years before we are chosen again." Breena replied.

"Well the note was from the mother so what if the father wants him back? What if we get attached and then the father shows up and wants the kid back?" Jimmy asked.

"According to his case worker the note said the mother was severing all ties to the child and that the father had denied him." Breena assured.

"Well what if they change their minds? Or some other realtive comes out of the woodwork? Or? Or?" Jimmy stammered.

"Jimmy that is a risk we took when we decided to adopt." Breena replied.

"Maybe we should just do the IVF or try the old fashioned way the doctor said it was unlikely but it stiil could happen." Jimmy replied.

"James Palmer you know getting pregnant has just as much chance of ending in disappointment and heartbreak. That's why you suggested we adopt in the first place while we are still young." Breena replied.

"I know I just don't want a child to be taken back." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy if we back out this child could grow up in foster care never knowing the love of a family. Just give it a chance and whatever happens happens." Breena replied.

"Okay" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Later that evening the newest Palmer had been brought home and placed in the nursery that had been waiting for an occupant. Since two weeks after they first got on the waiting list. While the proud new parents excitedly made calls. Breena had already called just about every person she had met in her life. Jimmy on the other hand had only gotten a hold of Ducky and Abby. Though both were exploding with excitement. Jimmy swore he could hear Abby screaming miles away in her lab even after he hung up the phone. The others however were likely working a case. Jimmy was just glad the team was intact once more. Days after the Palmers had gotten on the list the entire MCRT minus Gibbs had resigned to protect Gibbs. They had all gone off there seperate ways. McGee had gone to be with his family spending as much time with the Admiral as he could before he became too ill and also trying to appreciate his other family while he could. Ziva had gone off to clear her head of the past few months since Gibbs's rules no longer applied she would be out of contact and unreachable for weeks at a time. Tony had mostly stayed in DC though he had gone up to Stillwater several times to see Jack. He had taken a job as a life guardat the pool on Quantico and worked with the children's and teens bereavement support group that Jared and Kayla Vance were in. As for Gibbs after going through six teams and twenty five agents. A team is supposed to be four members but Gibbs managed to scare one Probie off and possibly scar him for life before the kid even sat down. Jimmy had asked everyone from the kid in the mailroom to Vance what happened and they all gave the same response. Trust me you don't want to know. Trust me. All this happened within the first two weeks. Vance finally put him on leave as well listing the reason for suspension as "Does Not Get Along Well With Others". Which according to the director was doing him a favor.

* * *

Jimmy stood in the nursery while Breena made her one millionth call. He looked out the window and watched the sun set. Everything was so much more beautiful now that he really was a father. He walked over to the crib and picked up the squirming bundle. They still had not decided on a name. To be fair they thought they had more time. Though Jimmy was considering Donald for at least a middle name. They were going to try and get to know their new addition a little better before they officially decided on a name. That's what Breena's parents had done with her. Jimmy's on the other hand had decided on the name Jimmy Palmer before he was even concieved. His dad had even told not long before he died that they would have named him that even if he had been a girl.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

He looked into his sons eyes for the first time. Of course he had looked his son in the eyes but this was the first time he really looked a them. I mean really looked at them. They were green one of the most beautiful shades he had seen. They were just like Tony's actually the baby looked a lot like Tony. The same currly light brown hair, similar bone structure, and those eyes. Jimmy almost dropped his new son when he remembered what the note said about the father.

"_His dad denied him from the second he found out I was pregnant. He begged me not to release his name. He didn't want to tarnish his image. He is a business man that's all I'll say."_

* * *

**A/N: So Tony may have a baby brother? Is the child Seniors? How will he feel when he finds out? What about Tony how will he take being a brother?**


	2. Could It Be?

Jimmy stood completely frozen as he starred down at his new son in a state of shock. Could he be holding Tony's baby brother in his arms right now. He wouldn't put it past DiNozzo Senior to have at least one bastard child. With his history of sleeping with just about any female with a pulse. Accorrding to Tony his father had been sleeping around as long as he could remember. He knew the could just as easily be Tony's if you just factored in the looks. Not the fact that Tony in reality didn't sleep with that many woman. He had a hard time getting attached enough to a woman to sleep with her. He'd watch movies and maybe string her along then just break it off. Also he knew that Tony would never deny a child. Jimmy was one of the few people who knew that Tony had secretly wished for a family. The obvious give away though was that the note said business man. Unless Tony had gone undercover as one recently. It couldn't be him.

* * *

"Jimmy? Jimmy? Are you okay? Jimmy?" Breena asked poking her head in the room.

"I...I think I know who the father is." Jimmy replied nervously.

"I thought we were done with this!" Breena yelled.

"I think this may be Tony's dad's baby." Jimmy replied.

"Isn't he kind of old?" Breena asked.

"He's sixty eight so it is rare but not unheard of." Jimmy replied.

"Okay what do we do now?" Breena asked.

"Well I can have Abby run a DNA test on him and after that I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"How?" Breena asked.

"If this is Tony's brother he'd have shared DNA." Jimmy replied.

"I know that but how are you going to ask Tony for a DNA sample?" Breena asked.

"I will talk to him." Jimmy replied.

"I don't really have to ask you this but if Tony's father changes his mind. You won't let him pay you out right?" Breena asked.

"Of course not I wouldn't give DiNozzo Senior a goldfish after what he did to Tony when he was growing up." Jimmy replied.

"I knew you wouldn't I just had to ask." Breena replied.

"You...You won't either right?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course not Jimmy." Breena replied.

"I know I just worry." Jimmy replied.

"He really is a cute little guy." Jimmy said as they tucked their new son in later that night.

"He is he needs a name you know." Breena replied.

"Do you want to name after your dad?" Jimmy asked.

"No my sister has a son named Edward." Breena replied.

"I know I just wanted to check." Jimmy replied.

"You said you wanted to use Donald?" Breena asked.

"Yes first or middle name?" Jimmy asked.

"Well we should pick the other name first see how it flows." Breena replied.

"We should use an Italian name in case he is related to Tony." Jimmy replied.

"I have always like the name Gabriel." Breena said hopefully.

"I love it Gabriel Donald Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"It's perfect." Breena replied.

* * *

Around four in the morning Jimmy and Breena were awakend by the sound of Gabriel screaming. Breena had already gotten up twice already. So Jimmy sighed and climbed out of bed. After awkwardly fumbling for his glasses he headed down the hall to his son's room. He bent over the crib and scooped Gabriel into his arms. He realized right right away that Gabriel needed a diaper change. After changing his son's diaper Jimmy sat in the rocking chair and cuddled the baby in his arms. Jimmy looked down at his son's face. Tony must have looked just like this when he was a baby. Jimmy wondered if anyone had rocked Tony like this when he was this age. Tony. had mentioned that his father had missed his birth and at least the first month of his life. Tony's mom at least cared for him but along with battling serious health issues since she was a teenager she was also a severe drunk, and drug addict. Who would pass out around midnight and not wake until late the next day. It broke Jimmy's heart to think that baby Tony had probably just lay there screaming his little head off. Until a maid or nanny cared to attend to him and that was llikely the bare minimum of care. Feeding, burping, changing and any other needs he may have but no cuddling or cooing.

* * *

"Hey little guy I'm your daddy. Well not your real daddy but your mommy and I decided to adopt a little baby. Which means we decided to let someone else give us their baby because they couldn't take care of it for whatever reason. To people who maybe had a little trouble making a baby of their own." Jimmy explained.

"ahhuhhh" Gabriel cooed.

"Well your if your real father is who I think he is he is not a very good man and you are better of without him. Now your real mommy I don't know about her but at least she turned you over to people who could care for you when she couldn't." Jimmy explained.

"aaaahhhh" Gabriel replied.

"Well the good news is that I think I know your big brother and he is a really great guy. He works with me at NCIS. He is an agent but I work in autopsy. I will explain that later though. Your possible brother is a real hero though. He saves lives every day and doesn't even think of his own. Now he acts like he is the greatest man alive but really he is more realistic. You are going to love him when you meet him. In fact I may take you to NCIS tomorrow. Would you like that?" Jimmy asked.

"uhhhh" Gabriel said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jimmy replied.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Breena asked leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah I was just telling Gabriel about some things." Jimmy replied.

"Oh yeah?" Breena asked.

"Uh haa" Jimmy yawned.

"Come on let's get back to bed." Breena replied.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy placed Gabriel back in his crib and then followed Breena back to their bedroom. Thankfully Gabriel slept the rest of the night. The next morning Breena got Gabriel ready since her father was coming over to meet his new grandson. That afternoon she had a doctor's appointment. Meaning Jimmy would be alone with Gabriel. He had already gotten permission to take him by NCIS and show him off.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Gabriel will be introduced to the team. Will update ASAP. Please review and thanks for reading. **

* * *

**A/N2: WHY DOES COTE HAVE TO LEAVE?!**


	3. Introduction

"Hi daddy how are you?" Breena asked.

"Dying to see my new grandson." Ed replied

"He's in the kitchen with Jimmy." Breena replied.

"Aren't you worried Jimmy will drop him?" Ed asked.

"No Jimmy has been great with him." Breena assured.

* * *

Jimmy stood in the kitchen holding baby Gabriel in his arms. Ed's comments weren't exactly helpful to his ego but he did understand them. He did tend to be clumsy especially when he was nervous. Which tended to happen pretty frequently around his father in law. He made sure that he had an extra tight grip on his son. Before opening the door and making his way into the living room.

"How are you James?" Ed asked.

"I am fine. How are you Edward?" Jimmy asked.

"I am well." Ed replied.

"Daddy this is Gabriel Donald Palmer." Breena said taking Gabriel from Jimmy's arms and placing them in her father's.

"Donald for James's mentor?" Ed asked.

"Yes daddy what's wrong with that?" Breena asked.

"Well it's just I always thought you would name your son after me." Ed replied.

"I did too but Lexi already has a son named Edward and Dr. Mallard has been like a father to Jimmy. With him losing his own dad so young and everything." Breena replied.

"I suppose but why Gabriel?" Ed asked.

"I have always loved the name and we think he may be Italian." Breena replied.

"Well he is a cute little guy." Ed replied.

"Thank you." Jimmy replied.

"He really is." Breena added.

* * *

To be honest Jimmy was beyond relieved when Ed announced that he had to get back to the office. Their relationship had improved since he had stood up to his father in law but they were still far from being friends. Around noon Breena had left for her doctors appointment. Breena had taken the standard maternity leave. Jimmy on the other hand had only taken a week off. Since Jimmy didn't want Ducky to be on his own to long.

"We're going to NCIS where I work and you are going to meet my family." Jimmy told Gabriel as he swaddled him and placed him in the infant seat.

Jimmy grabbed Gabe and his NCIS badge before heading out of the house. After making double and then triple sure that the infant seat was appropriately secured in the back. Jimmy climbed in the front and headed towards HQ.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Palmer I wasn't expecting to see you here today." The security guard greeted.

"I just couldn't wait to show this little guy off." Jimmy replied.

"Aw hi! What's your name?" The security guard cooed.

"Gabriel Donald Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"Aw that's so sweet I am sure Dr, Mallard will be honored." The security guard replied.

"Well I have to go show this little guy off. Oh is Team Gibbs here or are they at a crime scene?" Jimmy asked.

"No they are here." The security guard replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy had a lot of people to see but he knew the first person to meet Gabe would be his namesake. Jimmy walked into the elevator and and pressed the button for autopsy. The doors to autopsy dinged but Jimmy was still careful not to sneak up on Ducky. Something had greatly concerned Jimmy since his mentors heart attack.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy called quietly.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I was not expecting you. You gave me a bit of a scare." Ducky replied.

"Doctor I am so so sorry. How's our heart? Should I call someone? I mean I know what to do... but your cardiologist..." Jimmy stammered.

"Relax Mr. Palmer I am perfectly fine just a little startled that's all." Ducky assured.

"That's good. Dr. Mallard there is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Gabriel Donald Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I must say I am honored." Ducky replied.

"Thank you doctor." Jimmy replied.

"Well he is a precious little guy. You and Breena must be proud." Ducky replied.

"We really are." Jimmy replied.

"Does the lad look familiar to you I swear I have seen someone who looks just like him?" Ducky asked.

"I believe he is Tony's brother." Jimmy replied.

"Anthony's baby pictures." Ducky replied.

"I am going to have Abby run tests after I tell Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Well go show him off before he gets fussy." Ducky replied.

* * *

Jimmy walked into Abby's lab. As always she had was blaring heavy metal. Gabe started to stir in his carrier. His eyes flew open. Jimmy knew what was going to happen next.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Gabe cried.

"Shh Shh it's ok." Jimmy whispered.

"JIMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Abby cried not noticing the baby.

"ABBY TURN IT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Jimmy yelled.

"Oh no Jimmy I didn't see the baby. This is way to loud for it. I am so sorry." Abby replied.

"It's okay Abby." Jimmy assured.

"So this is the little guy he is adorable?" Abby asked.

"Yes Gabriel Donald Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"Aw that is so sweet! Ducky must be thrilled." Abby replied.

"He is." Jimmy replied.

"Well if there is anything I can do for you and Breena just let me know." Abby replied.

"Actually there is something you can do for me." Jimmy replied.

"Sure anything." Breena replied.

"Can you run a DNA test on Gabe?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course why?" Abby asked.

"I think this is Tony's brother." Jimmy

"Alright" Abby replied skeptically.

* * *

After Jimmy got Gabe calmed down following their little adventure in Abby's lab. He got back in the elevator and pushed the button for the squad room. He rounded the corner and saw his favorite teams bullpen mostly empty. Except Ziva who was resting her head on her desk. As Jimmy got closer he could see a napkin with crackers, a half empty Ginger Ale bottle, and a bottle of Pepto. Ziva also looked like she had no business being out of bed let alone at work.

"Hey Ziva? Maybe you should go home? You don't want to spread your germs." Jimmy said.

"I think it's just something I ate. Anyway Tony is taking me to the doctor after work and I thought it'd be easier on him if I came in rather then make him go all the way to my place." Ziva replied.

"Alright. Well I guess you can meet my baby then." Jimmy replied.

"I'd love to." Ziva replied.

"Ziva this is Gabriel Donald Palmer." Jimmy introduced.

"Ducky must be so proud." Ziva replied.

"He is." Jimmy replied.

"Well that is good. If you can hang around the boys should be back soon." Ziva replied.

"I thought you guys didn't have any cases." Jimmy replied.

"We don't Gibbs is on a coffee run, McGee is looking either Jared or Kayla Vance's laptop, and Tony is getting me some stuff at the store." Ziva replied.

"Alright well I can hangout." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later the elevator dinged and Tony walked in with a bag from the drugstore. He rounded the corner and went straight to Ziva completely ignoring Jimmy. He actually looked a little afraid. Though Jimmy understood Ziva meant a lot to him and he had lost a lot of people in his life.

"Alright I got saltines, regular crackers, captains waffers, ginger ale, sprite, club soda, water, pepto, tums, and some sandwich stuff for my dinner that won't upset your stomach." Tony replied.

"Thank you" Ziva said before leaning over and vomiting into her garbage pale.

"Hey your okay." Tony whispered as he held her hair back.

"Tony Jimmy wants you to meet someone." Ziva replied.

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked.

"Tony this is me and Breena's new son. Gabriel Donald Palmer." Jimmy said holding Gabe's carrier ups so Tony could see.

Tony didn't speak he just stood completely frozen and lost all the color in his face.

"Tony are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"I...I'm s...sorry" Tony replied before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: What's gotten into Tony now? New chapter ASAP please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. The Terrible Truth

Jimmy was stunned. He had never seen Tony act like that. What could have possibly made his friend run off like that ? All he had done was try to show off his new baby. Could the baby possibly be Tony's after all? Scratch that Jimmy didn't even recall Tony even having any dates when this little guy was created. A horrible thought came into Jimmy's mind. Had Tony had a baby brother or sister at some point? Had this child died through some fault of Tony's? Sure Tony never would hurt a person on purpose but what if there had been some horrible accident?

"Can you watch him for a second?" Jimmy asked placing Gabe on Tony's desk.

"Jimmy I can barely lift my head." Ziva replied.

"Well I need to go after Tony." Jimmy replied.

"What's going on down here?" Vance asked.

"Director this is me and Breena's adopted son Gabriel Donald Palmer." Jimmy said.

"Aw look at the cute little guy. You are probably the cutest baby I have ever seen. Except my kids of course." Vance cooed.

"Uh director can you do me a favor?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I can daddy." Vance replied.

"Um could you possibly watch Gabe for a second I need to go look for Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Aw of course I haven't had a baby around in so long." Vance replied.

"Thank you uh director sir." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Vance took Gabe's carrier and headed up to his office and Jimmy headed off to find Tony. As he suspected Jimmy located Tony in his favorite spot. He sat Indian style on the floor in front of the fallen agent memorial wall. Jimmy quietly sat down beside his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Tony?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"What do you want Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony asked.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Tony asked.

"Well I showed you my infant son and you ran off like you had seen a ghost." Jimmy replied.

"J...Jimmy I...I did something wrong." Tony replied.

"What happened Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Seven months ago my dad came to me and told me he got a girl pregnant." Tony explained.

"How is that your fault?" Jimmy asked.

"He wanted me to marry the girl and raise the kid as my own. So he could play grandfather instead of perv who knocked up a baby." Tony replied.

"How much younger then you is the mom then your dad?" Jimmy asked.

"When the baby's grandmother was in high school she'd watch me while my mom was getting treatments." Tony explained.

"So she's?" Jimmy asked.

"The grandma is fifty eight and the mother is twenty three." Tony explained.

"Do you love the mother?" Jimmy asked.

"I met her once and she was still in diapers." Tony replied.

"So your dad expected you to marry a woman you don't even really know and raise his bastard so that he could look good?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"So why didn't you try to adopt the kid and raise it on your own?" Jimmy asked.

"Because my dad didn't want his son to have a bastard we were going to have a whirlwind ceremony and say the baby was early." Tony explained.

"That is not fair to you! Maybe in a culture where that is the norm but it's not here and you deserve to be with someone you truly love!" Jimmy ranted.

"I know but I still feel terrible." Tony replied.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I am the reason a child was abandoned." Tony replied.

"No your father being an unfit parent and Gabe's mother not wanting him are the reasons a child was abandoned." Jimmy assured.

"I know but I shouldn't have abandoned the child! I've been abandoned! Now I do it to my own brother! What if he hadn't gotten adopted by such loving parents?! What if he had been put in foster care or went to horrible parents?!" Tony cried.

"Well he didn't he went to me and Breena and we love him more then anything already. Beside I know you and I know that you'd move heaven and earth to find that child and make sure he was happy and loved." Jimmy replied.

"Well what if I couldn't find him?!" Tony yelled.

"Why is this bothering you so much? I don't think it's just because me and Breena happened to be the ones who adopted Gabe." Jimmy asked.

"Because I think Ziva might be pregnant." Tony replied.

"Yeah so?" Jimmy asked.

"Well how is it fair that I raise another child but leave another child out in the cold?" Tony asked.

"But Gabe didn't get left out in the cold he got adopted by me and Breena and if Ziva is pregnant. You will raise that child with someone you love not some random girl just to make your dad look good." Jimmy assured.

"Yeah but what if he finds out I rejected him? And resents me or worse resents my child?" Tony asked.

"Well me and Breena will be honest with him if he asks. We will tell him that at the time you wanted to raise him but circumstances kept you from being his father but you still love him. Just as much as you love your child and we are beyond glad to have him as out son." Jimmy explained.

"Thanks Palmer Gabe is lucky to have you as a father." Tony replied.

"Thank you and if Ziva does turn out to be pregnant that child will be lucky to have you as a father." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks I needed to hear that Autopsy Gremlin." Tony replied.

"Anytime Tony." Jimmy replied.

* * *

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called entering the room.

"What can I do for you Boss? Do we have a case?" Tony asked.

"No Ziver is really feeling bad and I'd like you to go ahead and take her to the hospital now." Gibbs replied.

"On it Boss." Tony replied.

Jimmy watched as Tony headed down to the bullpen with Gibbs to take care of Ziva. Before heading to the director's office to pick up Gabe. He leaned over the railing and watched Tony picked Ziva up in his arms and carried her out of the bullpen. Gibbs stood alone in the bullpen and hastily raised his hand to his face and acted like he was scratching his nose. He quickly turned and headed into Vance's office. After picking up his son. He headed back into the bullpen on his way out of the office. McGee was back at his desk eating a burger from him and Tony's favorite place. That Jimmy guessed had been making Ziva feel worse.

* * *

"Who's the kid Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, McGee this is my son Gabriel Donald Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"He is a cute little guy." McGee said.

"Jimmy are you aware your kid looks just like DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He is his little brother." Jimmy replied.

"EWWWW!" McGee moned before discarding the rest of his buger in the trash-can beside his desk.

"Senior had another kid? At least he had the sense to give this one up before he hurt it the Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Actually he was trying to get Tony to raise him with the twenty-three year old he knocked up." Jimmy replied.

"Of course he did and where is the mother?" Gibbs asked.

"She left him on the doorstep of the firestation." Jimmy replied.

"Well I am glad he is with you. You and Breena will be good for him." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah the little guy couldn't ask for better parents then you guys." McGee added.

"Wait why didn't Tony get the kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Senior didn't want to be the grandfather of a bastard." Jimmy replied.

"That man never deserved Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"Jerk" McGee replied.

"Well I have to get this little guy back home before his mommy starts to worry." Jimmy replied.

* * *

**A/N: So Tony knew all along about the kid but had no-way to help him. New chapter most likely Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Undo

Tony was in a good mood when he got home from the hospital. Not only had he found out that Ziva was pregnant but he also had been assured that his baby brother was safe and with two loving and devoted parents. Then he made a really stupid decision.

"Hey dad."

"What do you want Junior?"

"I have good news for you!"

"What?"

"Your going to be a grandfather!"

"You finally grew a pair and asked Carly to marry you?"

"No dad me and Ziva are having a baby."

"I thought you said you weren't ready to be a father."

"I didn't say that I said that I didn't want to raise a baby with a stranger."

"That worried about your image? Huh?"

"Really you expect your son to raise your bastard with a stranger to look good and you accuse me of worrying about image?"

"You realize the child was conceived out of wedlock? Right?"

"Yes with a woman I love whom I have been dating for five months. Besides we have been talking about getting married in the spring anyway. We'll just move it up to before she gets to big. Most likely at four months so the morning sickness will hopefully be gone."

"Do you even care about your baby brother Junior? Cause Mindy told me Carly ditched the kid."

"You know what I do care about him! In fact I know where he is!"

"Oh yeah where is he? The gutter where you belong?"

"No one of my friends from work adopted him."

"Really? Who? Gibbs? Abby? McGee? Vance? Ducky?"

"No our assistant Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer."

"Really Jimmy? That spineless freak?"

"You have no right to call anyone spineless especially not the man who took in the child you abandoned!"

* * *

After the conversation with his "father" Tony found himself emotionally drained. He ended up driving to his dad's house. Admittedly he was a little worried about telling Gibbs that Ziva was having his baby. Rule twelve had been suspended since the team had reunited two months before but Ziva was still his baby girl. Finally Tony found himself on the landing of the stairs to Gibbs's basement.

"Of course you have my permission DiNozzo. My dad wants you to have the ring he gave my mom I'll pick it up next time I'm in Stillwater. Just promise me you'll be good to Ziva and that kid." Gibbs said.

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"How long have you known me DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied.

"Right but that's not why I'm here." Tony replied.

"What's wrong DiNozzo? And don't try and tell me you're fine." Gibbs asked.

"I talked to my dad." Tony replied.

"Why would you do that?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted to tell him that he was going to be a grandfather." Tony replied.

"How did he take it?" Gibbs asked.

"He basically undid everything that Palmer told me." Tony replied.

Gibbs left his project and walked over to his Senior Field Agent. Who was now sitting on the bottom step. He reached over and slapped the younger man on the back of the head. "You listen to me and you listen good. That bastard is not your father and he sure as hell isn't Gabe's and it's going to be up to you to make sure that sweet baby doesn't get involved with that bastard. Got that? You are my boy and Gabriel is Palmer's. Understand?" he explained.

"Yes sir and I will make sure Gabriel doesn't get tied to that jerk. Oh and thanks for saying you were my father. I uh always knew that but it was nice to finally hear you say it." Tony replied.

"No problem. Now come on I still have the blueprints for Kelly's crib. Let me know what you think." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy sat on the floor of Gabe's nursery. Gabe was lying on his play mat grabbing at the plush animals on the little mobile.

"You're a smart little guy aren't you?" Jimmy asked.

"Is everything okay in here?" Breena asked entering the room.

"Yeah everything is fine." Jimmy replied happily.

"Well that's good. Now don't forget we are going over to my dad's house on Thursday." Breena replied.

"Thursday?" Jimmy asked.

"It's Thanksgiving Jimmy!" Breena replied giggling.

"Oh yeah right... uhm am I going to have to take Gabe's high chair apart so we can move it." Jimmy replied.

"Don't worry my dad got my old one of the attic." Breena replied.

"Are you sure it's still safe?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes Jimmy my grandfather made it in his workshop it's fine." Breena assured.

"Well if you are sure." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy you worry way too much for your own good." Breena replied.

"I know. Hey Breena do you mind watching Gabe for a while?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure where do you have to go?" Breena asked.

"Um Ziva wasn't feeling well at work today and Tony had to take her to the hospital and I haven't heard from either since. I was going to go and check on them." Jimmy replied.

"Speaking of Tony did you talk to him about Gabe?" Breena asked.

"Oh yeah I did." Jimmy replied.

"How did it go?" Breena asked.

"It turns out Tony knew about him but his dad wanted him to either raise Gabe with his mother or just forget about him." Jimmy explained.

"Well he can be part of his life now." Breena replied.

"Yes he can. Well I better go check on Tony and Ziva before it gets to be too late." Jimmy replied.

"Drive carefully. I hope everything is okay with Tony and Ziva." Breena replied.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior nervously paced his living room. He had a serious problem. The child he had fathered an illegitimate child with a twenty-three year old. Whom she had promised to raise on her own and claim she didn't know who the father was should she be asked after Junior let him down so badly. Had been placed for adoption and landed in the hands of Junior's friend Jimmy Palmer. Senior had only met the kid once or twice but he was so nervous and stupid. Senior really wouldn't put it past him to blab that he had adopted Anthony DiNozzo Senior the business man's bastard son. After all his business had been through in the past few years. All he needed was it to hit the fan that he had an illegitimate son with a twenty-three year old. If that happened he would be finished. He knew that he had to do something about it and fast. He took a large swig of his drink then reached for his cellphone.

"DiNozzo residence?"

"Angelo this is your Uncle Tony."

"Uncle Tony! It's been so long! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Actually Angelo I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

**A/N: What is Senior going to ask Angelo to do? I should post a new chapter on Wednesday if not then definitely Friday. Anyway please review and thanks for reading. **

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry for the delay I had computer issues Monday.**


	6. Thanksgiving

"I'm sorry I can't have dinner at your place." Jimmy said.

"Quite alright Mr. Palmer you will be spending the holiday with your in laws besides I have plenty of people to dine with." Ducky replied.

"Who all's coming over?" Jimmy asked.

"Well definitely Jethro and Jackson, possibly Anthony and Ziva depending on how the latter is feeling, unfortunately Abigail and Timothy cannot attend either. Sister Rosita took a nasty fall she is going to be fine but is laid up with an injured leg and back so Abigail has to run the soup kitchen tonight. Afterwards she is going to eat with Timothy and his family Sarah and Penelope and I believe his mother is coming as well. Oh and Leon and his children are coming over also." Ducky explained.

"Well I hope everybody has a good time and that Sister Rosita recovers quickly." Jimmy replied.

"I will see to it I will also have Abigail pass the message on to Sister Rosita." Ducky replied.

"Oh yeah since we are going over to Breena's place tonight for Thanksgiving we can have Christmas with you. If it's okay that is." Jimmy replied.

"Of course that is fine! You know that you, Breena, and little Gabriel are always welcome at my place." Ducky replied.

"Thank you Dr. Mallard. I need to get home to get ready to go over to Ed's." Jimmy replied.

"Well thank you for visiting me Mr. Palmer I will see you on Monday!" Ducky replied.

* * *

Tony walked into the room he was sharing with Ziva at Gibbs's place. They were moving out of their apartments and looking for a place to share. Since Ziva's lease was up at the end of December anyway and Tony had rented on a month to month basis ever since his stint as Agent Afloat. Until they got a place they were staying in the guest room at Gibbs's place sharing his double bed.

"Hey Zi are you going to feel like going over Ducky's tonight?" Tony asked.

"I will try to but if I don't I still want you to go." Ziva replied.

"Are you sure you are okay alone?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony I will be fine." Ziva replied.

"Are you sure I mean what if something goes wrong?" Tony asked.

"She said she'll be fine DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Listen to Gibbs Tony." Ziva replied.

"Hey Ziver you want to see the crib I already started on it?" Gibbs asked.

"Should she be going down stairs?" Tony asked.

"I dunno but once we get down there we're gonna smoke, get drunk, and have a stomach punching contest." Gibbs replied.

"Boss!" Tony yelled.

"Jesus DiNozzo I was kidding but you need to stop worrying so much it's bad for your heart." Gibbs replied.

"Leroy go easy on the kid he's being calm compared to you when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly." Jack replied.

"Really?" Tony giggled.

"Dad!" Gibbs hissed.

"Just being truthful." Jack replied.

"Whatever. Hey do you want to see the crib dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Jack replied.

"You wanna join us DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Tony replied.

* * *

Ziva climbed out of bed and followed Gibbs and Jack out of the room and down to the middle level of the house. Tony was following right behind him when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw that it was his dad. He was surprised his dad was not the type to call and apologize he expected you to call him and he never called on holidays when him and Tony were fighting.

* * *

"Junior!"

"Nice of you to call dad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never call when we are fighting. It is a nice Thanksgiving surprise though."

"This isn't a Happy Thanksgiving call son."

"Are you okay? I was supposed to go over to Ducky's with Gibbs and Ziva but if you need me I can be in New York by evening."

"I am fine Junior but I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"You remember your cousin Angelo in Italy?"

"Yeah why?" Tony asked.

"Well it seems him and his wife Maria have been having some issues with fertility."

"That seems fairly private why are you telling me?"

"Because I was talking to them and they would like to adopt your brother."

"They can't do that! Jimmy and Breena adopted him already!"

"Really you'd deprive your cousin of having a child that was blood related to him in favor of some random co-worker?"

"Look if Angelo wants a kid with DiNozzo blood I donated some sperm in college and I think they still have it."

"Well here's the thing that may not take and your brother is already here."

"Yes and he already has two loving parents!"

"Well let's see how the courts feel about Jimmy and Breena!"

* * *

"DiNozzo? DiNozzo?!" Gibbs yelled shaking his Senior Field Agent's limp body.

"Boss did you already look at the crib?" Tony asked deliriously.

"Looked at it and even worked on it a little." Gibbs replied.

"You didn't wait for me?" Tony asked.

"We waited almost ten minutes." Gibbs replied.

"I guess you didn't do much work." Tony replied.

"We've been down there almost two hours. It's time to go to Ducky's." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked surprised.

"It's true son heck Leroy's been calling you for almost five minutes." Jack replied.

"We were getting ready to call an ambulance." Ziva replied.

"Yeah DiNozzo are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied voice cracking.

"Do you need the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad called." Tony replied.

"Is he alright? Does he need you? I don't want you going alone so I'll send Ziva and my dad over to Ducky's and drive you up to New York." Gibbs replied.

"He doesn't need me he never needed me. He's trying to take Gabe away from Jimmy and Breena." Tony replied.

"What made him decide to raise the kid on his own?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh he isn't going to raise him." Tony replied.

"Then why?" Ziva asked.

"He wants my cousin Angelo in Italy to adopt him." Tony replied.

"Why'd he do that?" Gibbs asked

"Supposedly him and his wife are having fertility issues." Tony replied.

"Aren't there other options?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah and I don't want him to use those anymore then I want him taking Gabe." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because he's a complete pyscho." Tony replied.

"How bad?" Gibbs asked.

"On a good day he makes Senior on his worst day look like Jackson." Tony replied.

"I'm calling Leon." Gibbs replied standing to leave.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena got home from Ed's house around eight. Breena was carrying a sleeping Gabe in his carrier while Jimmy brought in the diaper bag and leftovers.

"You put the leftovers in the fridge. I'm going to put Gabe to bed. He should be down for a few hours so we can watch a movie or something." Breena replied.

"Great I'll make some pop-corn and join you in a minute I just have to check my email real quick." Jimmy replied.

"It's a deal." Breena replied.

Jimmy put the leftovers in the fridge, stuck some microwavable pop-corn in the microwave, then went in the living room and grabbed his laptop from the bottom rack on the coffee table. He logged into his email account.

"That's weird." Jimmy whispered noticing an email from an unknown address.

He didn't normally open email from addresses that he didn't recognize but it looked official. Upon opening it he realized it was from a law office. Not just any law office though DiNozzo Senior's lawyer's office.

"AGGHHHH!" Jimmy screamed after reading the email.

"Jimmy what's wrong? You're going to wake Gabe." Breena asked from the doorway.

"R...Read this." Jimmy stammered.

Breena nodded, walked into the living room, and looked at the email that her husband had just read. When she saw it she had to stop herself from having the same reaction he had had.

"So does this mean?" Breena asked.

"Senior wants Gabe back and he isn't afraid to take his son down to make it happen." Jimmy replied.

* * *

**A/N: At least Senior hasn't tried to hurt Gabe, the Palmer's, or Tony. Yet. New chapter Monday. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. You Can't Take Him

Leon Vance starred at the sheet of paper in front of him. Trying to process what he had just read. He looked up at the man who was anxiously waiting for him to say something. The two men were locked in Leon's home office trying to make sense of the email Jimmy had received. Jimmy had forwarded the email to Tony who had printed it out and given it to Gibbs who had right away ran it over to the director.

"What do you think Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Senior's lawyer is very powerful and extremely corrupt. He will do anything to win a case and he does have the power and connections to take Agent DiNozzo down. He could take something as simple as the dirty magazine Tony got caught with when he was thirteen and kill his career." Vance replied.

"So do we have to let Senior take Gabe or we lose Tony? Because I can't do that to Palmer but I also can't lose Tony." Gibbs asked.

"No Jethro we are going to fight him." Vance replied.

"We'll start first thing in the morning." Gibbs replied.

"Um Gibbs there is something else you need to know about Seinor's lawyer." Vance replied.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"People going against him have turned up dead. I want DiNozzo with you at all times and I want the Palmer's under twenty four hour protection." Vance replied.

"Will do Leon DiNozzo and Ziver are already staying with me. Now who should I assign to protect the Palmer's McGee or Ziver?" Gibbs replied.

"I'd prefer McGee. I don't think Ziva would be a direct threat but if something were to happen to her baby neither of us would be able to forgive ourselves and I can't imagine how DiNozzo would feel." Vance replied.

"Okay I'll talk to everyone." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy held baby Gabe in his arms. He couldn't believe that his worst fears may be coming true Gabe may really be taken away from them. Breena was sitting on the floor tracing her finger on the plush blue carpet.

"You know once the judge sees how good we are with Gabriel we will win." Breena replied.

"Are you crazy?! Do you know how powerful Senior and his lawyer are?!" Jimmy cried.

"They may be powerful but we have the NCIS legal team on our side." Breena replied.

"I know but the thing that makes me most nervous is that Senior isn't afraid to take Tony down to get what he wants." Jimmy replied.

"Do you really think Gibbs would let anyone take Tony down?" Breena asked.

"I know but it is all so unfair. I don't want to lose Gabe but I don't want to hurt Tony either and even if Senior doesn't take him down. This will all still hurt him." Jimmy replied.

"Waauaahh" Gabe cried.

"It'll be okay Gabe we'll fight to keep you with us." Breena said.

"Yeah we won't let Senior hurt you the way he hurt Tony." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony felt another wave of nausea wash over his body. Ever since he'd read the email from his dad's lawyer. He had gone between feeling like he was going to throw up and crying uncontrollably. Gibbs had rushed over to the director's house with a printed out copy of the email. Ziva was upstairs sleeping blissfully unaware that the Palmer's whole world might end up being turned upside down. Meanwhile he was sitting on Gibbs's couch hoping to God his boss would return with good news. Headlights shone in the window. The door to Gibbs's truck slammed shut and a few seconds later he walked through the door.

"How did it go Boss?" Tony asked.

"Not well DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong are the Palmer's going to lose Gabe? Did they already take him?" Tony asked.

"They didn't take Gabe but Vance said that people who have crossed your dad's lawyer have turned up dead." Gibbs replied.

"Well then I want to be on Jimmy and Breena's protection detail." Tony replied.

"You can't DiNozzo. Vance is worried that you will be a target too." Gibbs explained.

"I don't care. I just want them to be safe and Gabe to stay with people who love and want him more than anything. If I lose my own life it doesn't matter." Tony replied.

"Tony please don't make me bury another child. McGee will do just fine on protection detail for them." Gibbs replied.

"I know but Gabe is my baby brother and Jimmy is my friend and I really want to help them." Gibbs replied.

"You can by sticking with me and Ziva and fighting for the Palmer's." Gibbs replied.

"Will do Boss." Tony replied.

"Don't worry DiNozzo it will be okay." Gibbs replied.

"I hope so Boss. I really hope so." Tony replied.

Gibbs called McGee right away and sent him over to the Palmer's for their protection detail. He was assigned to protect Tony. Before going to bed he placed his gun and knife on the table beside his bed and left an extra knife and gun in the guest room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. New chapter should be posted Wednesday. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. The Night Before

The trial to determine if Gabe got to remain in the custody of the Palmer's was scheduled for exactly a week before Christmas. Things were already falling apart. Jimmy was practically having a nervous break down. Breena was doing better but not much. The scariest part though was that an attempt had already been made on Tony's life. A bullet had whizzed through Gibbs's front window. Thankfully Gibbs heard it and pulled Tony safety to the ground and the bullet ended up lodged in the wall. The good news was that the Palmer's had remained safe. Now it was the day before the trial and nobody was happy.

* * *

"Jimmy why aren't you ready?" Breena asked.

"For what?" Jimmy asked.

"It's the anniversary of my mother's death and we are going to the cemetery and then eating dinner with my dad. Just like we have done every year we have been together" Breena replied.

"I know I just figured we'd skip it this year I mean it could be our last night with Gabe." Jimmy replied.

"I know you are scared Jimmy I am too but this is a really hard day for my dad and he needs us." Breena replied.

"Alright I will get dressed but how are we going to find a sitter last minute? Ducky has a night class." Jimmy replied.

"What about Tony?" Breena asked.

"I will call him." Jimmy replied.

* * *

One hour later Tony had arrived at the Palmer's house and was alone with Gabe. The Palmer's had already fed and changed Gabe just before they left. So he would be okay at least for a little while. Tony was sitting in the rocking chair by his baby brother's bed watching him sleep. Breena had warned him that Gabe had been extra fussy today.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Gabe cried.

"Aw what's wrong little brother?" Tony asked scooping Gabe into his arms.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gabe cried.

Tony was surprised normally whenever he picked up Gabe he would instantly stop crying. Tony lifted Gabe up and sniffed to see if he needed a changing. He didn't smell anything but something didn't feel right.

"Aw you're burning up." Tony whispered.

Unsure of what to do and scared to death Tony took his cellphone out of his pocket and called Gibbs. He was the only person Tony knew who had kids that wouldn't laugh at him for not knowing what to do. Well there was Vance but he was on business in Seattle.

* * *

"Gibbs" A gruff voice answered

"Hey Boss" Tony replied.

"Everything okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really" Tony replied.

"Well what's wrong?" Gibbs replied. Tony could hear the sound of tools being set down.

"Gabe is running a fever and I'm not sure what to do." Tony replied.

"How high is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

"Do you at least no how to check it?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied awkwardly.

"Alright I'll walk you through it." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"First you need to find the baby thermometer." Gibbs replied.

"Got it." Tony replied a few minutes later.

"Alright now this is awkward but I assuming it's a rectal themometer?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Aw man that means I have to..." Tony replied.

"Put it in his butt." Gibbs finished.

"But he's my baby brother and..." Tony replied.

"Yeah but it's the most accurate way." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony signed.

"Do you have a reading?" Gibbs asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh one oh one." Tony replied.

"Oh that's not good. You need to take him to the ER." Gibbs replied..

"Should I call an ambulance?" Tony asked.

"Is he having seizures?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Does he have any rashes?" Gibbs asked.

"A little one." Tony replied a few seconds later.

"Just drive him yourself." Gibbs replied.

"Boss I'm really scared." Tony replied sheepishly.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"Aw man Jimmy and Breena." Tony replied.

"I'll call them." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss." Tony replied.

"Monroe University is the closest hospital to the Palmer's right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes and Boss thanks." Tony replied.

"No problem DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After hanging up with Gibbs Tony scrambled to get Gabe ready. He grabbed the diaper bag from off the changing table, put Gabe in his carrier, the last thing he did before leaving for the Emergency Room was grab the book he had brought. Rather then waste time moving Gabe's car seat from Jimmy's car to his own. He decided to just take Jimmy's. Making a mental note to pay Jimmy for the gas. He fastened Gabe in then climbed into the front seat and headed for the ER.

* * *

Meanwhile Jimmy, Breena and McGee were all at Breena's father's house for dinner. Since it was a family affair McGee was hanging out in the living room playing "Words With Friends" on his tablet. Ed had been nice enough to bring him some food and a cup of coffee.

"So why exactly are you two under protection again?" Ed asked.

"Oh well um the lawyer who is trying to take Gabe away from us well some people who crossed him have turned up dead. So Gibbs just wants to be safe." Jimmy replied nervously.

"That sounds awful dangerous." Ed replied.

"It's just a precaution daddy." Breena replied.

"Yeah well is it really worth it to lose my little girl?" Ed asked.

"Don't worry daddy it will be fine." Breena replied.

"Maybe you should just give the kid to DiNozzo Senior. I mean he will be able to give him a better childhood." Ed replied.

"No he hurt Tony too bad and Tony said his cousin was bad news." Jimmy replied.

"People change James." Ed replied.

"I'm not giving my son up!" Jimmy yelled.

"Not even to protect my little girl?" Ed asked.

"JUST SHUT-UP!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy jumped up from the table and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Look what you did daddy!" Breena yelled.

Ed and Breena were about to have an argument when they heard a gunshot and the squeak of tires. Breena and Ed ran outside followed by McGee.

''JIMMY!" Breena yelled.

McGee followed Breena over to beside Breena's car where Jimmy's had crumpled to the ground. Blood rapidly pooling around his body.

* * *

Gibbs poured the last of his bourbon back into the bottle. Then rushed upstairs brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Ziva came down the stairs.

"Where are you going? Do we have a case? Should I call Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Tony called me Gabe is running a high fever, he has to take him to the hospital and naturally he's pretty freaked out so I am going to sit with him at least until the Palmer's get there." Gibbs explaiend.

"I hope Gabe feels better soon." Ziva replied.

* * *

Tony sped in the direction of Monroe University Hospital. He hoped that if he got pulled over the cop would be understanding. Just to be safe he took the advice he had given Ziva and had his NCIS badge ready. He hoped that Gabe would be okay. What if something was really wrong? What if Jimmy and Breena thought he was irresponsible and never trusted him with Gabe again? He didn't think he could handle not being trusted with his little brother. What if the court thought Jimmy and Breena were bad parents because they left him and so they gave Angelo custody of Gabe? Tony was lost in his thoughts when a car came speeding out of nowhere and T-Boned Jimmy's car. Tony thought of how of how much like the accident him and Ziva had been in this was. Then to his horror he realized that Gabe wasn't crying. Before he could react he was thrown into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Not sure when I will be able to update next it will be between Monday and Wednesday though. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Rule Of Three's

Breena tried to run to Jimmy's side but was quickly shoved out of the way by McGee. Who fell to the ground beside the young medical examiner's prone form. He removed his shirt and began applying pressure to the wound. Ed called for an ambulance and was in the process of calming Breena down.

"I can't lose him. Gabe needs to know his daddy." Breena sobbed.

"He'll be okay Breena the bullet seems to have hit his shoulder but I don't think it hit anything important. He is losing a lot of blood but he'll be okay." McGee assured. He was scared to death too but he knew he had to be calm for Breena.

"What if he isn't?" Breena asked.

"He will be fine. I am treating the wound. If he were alone he might bleed out before help arrived but he'll be okay." McGee assured.

"Listen to Agent McGee he knows what he's talking about." Ed replied.

"Shut-Up Daddy! This is all your fault!" Breena yelled.

"Baby Girl I am so sorry. I was just worried about you and lost my cool." Ed replied.

"Next time just leave him alone! It wasn't his fault!" Breena yelled.

"Breena calm down you aren't doing yourself or Jimmy any favors by getting worked up like this." McGee replied. Just as the ambulance screeched to a stop in front of the driveway.

"Sorry we took so long really bad wreck a few blocks back. If this weren't such a serious case we would have offered our services." The paramedic explained as she rushed to Jimmy's side.

* * *

Gibbs's gut was churning as he raced out of his house. He was pretty sure that Gabe was going to be just fine. He was a DiNozzo after all. Still Tony had very little experience with small children and what he did have was mostly horrible. He had just fastened his seat belt when he heard Ziva knocking on the window.

"You okay Ziver?" Gibbs asked rolling down the window.

"I know that Tony needs you right now but Monroe is right by that burger place I like and I am kind of craving them and my car is low on gas and Tony won't let me pump it." Ziva replied.

"Get in" Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Gibbs." Ziva replied.

* * *

Breena rode in the ambulance with Jimmy. While Ed and McGee followed close behind in McGee's car. She followed the stretcher until the doctors pushed her back. She was walked back towards the surgical waiting area. She sat down in the surgical waiting area and took out her phone so she could inform people about Jimmy's condition. She saw she had several missed calls from the hospital. Confused she went to the main desk.

"Excuse me I am Breena Palmer. I had several missed calls from here but my husband was just admitted and taken to surgery." Breena said.

"Oh dear. I am sorry but we were not calling about your husband. Your son Gabriel Palmer was admitted half an hour ago. He was involved in a car accident with his baby sitter." Linda replied.

"Th...This can't be happening. Is...Is he okay?" Breena asked.

"He was cut and bruised by the seat belt but there doesn't seem to be any internal damage. He does have a pretty high fever but that was likely going on before the accident." Linda replied.

"Is Tony okay he was Gabe's sitter?" Breena asked.

"I am sorry but I cannot release that information since you are not family or an emergency contact." Linda replied.

"O...Okay" Breena replied stumbling backwards.

"Breena baby girl what's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Gabe and Tony were in a car accident daddy." Breena replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva were pulling out of the burger joint and were heading to meet Tony at the hospital. When Gibbs received the call. Gibbs had called Tony to tell him that they were running late and when he didn't answer Ziva texted him. Assuming that he was just in the hospital and had thus turned his phone off.

"Gibbs?"

"Are you Agent Jethro Gibbs emergency contact for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes"

"This is Nurse Linda Amerson at Bethesda Naval Hospital. I'm afraid that Agent DiNozzo was involved in a car accident and has been admitted in critical condition."

"Was there? He had a? Baby with him?"

"There was a child with him who was also injured but he has been taken to Monroe University Hospital and his parents have been notified. Agent DiNozzo was taken there at first but due to his medical history was transferred here so he could be treated by Dr. Bradly Pitt."

"I'll be right there. You have my permission to do whatever you need to keep Tony alive until then."

* * *

"Gibbs what happened?" Ziva asked.

"Tony and Gabe were in a very bad car accident." Gibbs replied voice cracking/

"Are they okay?" Ziva asked.

"They couldn't tell me about Gabe but Tony is critical." Gibbs replied.

"Where are they?" Ziva asked.

"Tony's at Bethesda hold on." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs was rushing towards Bethesda when his cellphone rang again. He looked over towards Ziva who promptly took it out of his pocket and answered it.

* * *

"Boss?"

"No McGee it's me Ziva."

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He's driving."

"Where are you going?"

"Bethesda"

"Are you guys okay?"

"Tony and Gabe were in a car accident and they took Tony to Bethesda. Gabe is at Monroe"

"Can this get any worse?"

"What's wrong?"

"Jimmy's been shot."

"Is he okay?"

"He's in surgery."

"Give him my best."

* * *

"Ziver what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy's been shot." Ziva replied.

"Shit. Is he okay?" Gibbs asked.

"All McGee knows is that he is in surgery." Ziva replied.

* * *

When Jimmy opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a bright light. The last thing he remembered was the car speeding past then the pain from the bullet piercing his skin. Now he didn't feel anything. Was he dead? What would Breena do without him? If Angelo DiNozzo was married but Breena was recently widowed that would pretty much guarantee that she would lose custody. Tears stung his eyes at the thought of his wife going from being married with a baby to widowed and losing custody. Could the dead really cry? He remembered having a conversation with Ducky just like this once. After one of the times Gibbs was visited by Mike Franks. Oh God Ducky. What was going to happen to him? Could the old mans heart really take losing his "son"?

"Are you with us Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"Dr. Mallard? Am I? I mean you know?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Oh Jimmy Thank God! I was so worried!" Breena cried.

"Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah it's me." Breena replied.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"You were shot." Breena replied.

"How bad?" Jimmy asked.

"The bullet hit you in the shoulder. The doctors were able to remove it but you lost a lot of blood and were unconcious." Breena replied.

"How long was I out?" Jimmy asked.

"Roughly three hours." Ducky replied.

"Your dad and McGee? Are they?" Jimmy asked.

"They are fine. McGee is talking to Ziva and Ed is sitting with Gabe." Breena assured.

"Gabe? Where's Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Gabe and Tony were in a really bad car accident." Breena replied.

"Oh God are they okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Gabe just had cuts and bruises but they addmitted him for a severe ear infection, cold, and high fever." Breena replied.

"No my baby I have to see him." Jimmy replied.

"You can see him tomorrow." Breena replied.

"Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"He's in critical condition and in a coma. Jethro is with him right now and will give us an update as soon as he has one." Ducky replied.

"Can I see him?" Jimmy asked.

"He's at Bethesda but you should be released by morning you can visit him after that." Breena replied.

"Okay" Jimmy replied leaning back into his pillow. He just wanted to be home with his baby healthy and his friend okay.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter Friday that will reveal Tony's fate. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N2: I am sorry for taking so long to update. Thursday night I went bowling with some friends (and actually didn't suck!) and by the time I got home I was too tired to write anything. Then I was on a trip with my youth group and didn't get home until late Sunday night. I also lost my glasses and felt kind of crappy since I couldn't have my backup pair until I got home. Though the headache from that was not near as bad as the one I got from finding out that Jackie Vance's father is going to be in the Thanksgiving episode even though Jackie was supposedly orphaned before she and Leon even met. Sorry for the rant.**


	10. Court Date

Gibbs tightly gripped his boys hand. There was a large gash on Tony's forehead and his hair had been shaved away to staple up where his skull had been split open. He knew that Tony was going to flip out when he woke up. If he woke up. Right now the doctors weren't very optimistic Tony had a large amount of swelling in his brain on top of the other injuries. He had not only split his skull open but also cracked it, he had broken his left arm in two places just below the elbow and right above the wrist. His other arm was broken in two places between the wrist and elbow. He aggravated the injury to his knee that he had suffered in college and may require surgery and there was a break in the hip on the other leg. Gibbs closed his eyes and said a prayer.

"Please just let my boy be okay. I can't bury another child losing Kelly almost killed me. I don't think I could handle losing Tony. Just let him wake up and be okay. Any surgery or therapy he needs just make sure he knows that me and the team are there for him and behind him through it all."

Gibbs looked back down at his second in command. He could tell that he was fighting to come back to him. He also knew it wasn't the physical pain keeping Tony from coming back to him but the mental pain. The guilt of knowing that Gabe had been in the car as well and not knowing if he was okay or not.

"Gabe is fine DiNozzo. It's okay you can wake up. They'll try to ease your pain." Gibbs pleaded looking deep into his boys tightly closed eyes.

* * *

Early the next morning Breena contacted DiNozzo Senior's lawyer to inform him of Jimmy's conditon and see if they could post pone the trial. Naturally both him and Senior flat out refused. Stating this was the only time that was convenient for them.

"I can't believe him! Not convenient for them! You've been shot! What about you!" Breena railed.

"Breena it's okay. My vitals have been fine since I got out of surgery. They just have to check me again and give me breakfast and I am good to go." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure? I mean you really shouldn't over do it." Breena replied.

"Breena it's fine. I just want to keep Gabe with us." Jimmy replied.

"I know Jimmy but I don't want to lose you in the process." Breena replied.

"Breena it will be okay." Jimmy assured.

* * *

Back at Bethesda Naval Hospital there was still no change in Tony's condition. Gibbs had only left his son's side long enough to use the bathroom and get more of the pitiful excuse for coffee they had in the cafeteria. The doctors had told him that there was a chance that Tony may never wake up. Gibbs on the other hand knew his son and knew that he would not give up that easy.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena arrived at the court house an hour after Jimmy was released from the hospital. Thankfully they still had plenty of time before the trial started. Since Jimmy had been flipping out since they had been presented with the subpoena. That the slightest mistake on their part would get Gabe taken away from them. Breena on the other hand was more worried about losing her husband. She loved Gabe and would never get over it if they lost him but if her Jimmy died in the process of saving him. She would never be able to get over it. She wanted to tell him that they could always adopt another kid or even try for a natural child both Ed and Ducky had offered to pay for fertility treatment should they ever decide to have a biological child. Unfortunately she knew her husband and that he would never stand for that. Gabe was his whole world especially since they found out about his relation to Tony. Jimmy always said he wished that Gibbs or somebody like him could have raised Tony. Now he had the opportunity to save his brother from feeling the same pain.

"James Brian Palmer and Breena Helen Slater-Palmer why do you feel that Gabriel Donald should remain in your care?" The judge asked.

"Your honor me and my wife have provided nothing but the best care for young Gabriel since he came into our custody. Where as both Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Angelo DiNozzo have histories of abuse and neglect." Jimmy replied.

"You sir are a drug addict! You were popping pills in the bathroom." DiNozzo Senior's Lawyer shot back.

"Is that so?" The judge asked.

"Your honor my husband was shot last night outside of my father's house and still managed to come in today." Breena replied.

"And where was your son at this time?" DiNozzo Senior's Lawyer asked.

"He was with a sitter." Jimmy replied.

"And where was the sitter taking him?" DiNozzo Senior's lawyer asked.

"Um to the hospital." Jimmy replied,

"So you left you sick child to go out?" DiNozzo Senior's lawyer asked.

"Inexcusable" Senior muttered.

"Really you want to talk about neglecting sick kids? Because as I recall Senior both of your children are in the hospital. The oldest one may not even survive and yet you are here." Jimmy replied.

"Because I am trying to get my son back and keep him in the family." Senior replied.

"You should have thought about that before you denied him before he was born." Jimmy replied.

"At the time I had no idea of Angelo's struggle." Senior replied,

"What is your struggle Angelo?" The lawyer asked.

"Me and my wife have been struggling with fertility for years your honnor." Angelo replied.

"Are there not other ways besides taking Gabriel?" The judge asked.

"Not really my wife had to have a hysterectomy last year and at our age couples are less inclined to adopt to us." Angelo replied.

Jimmy's body shook with anger and fear. He could not believe that he may be losing his son. At this point the judge could go either way. Even though almost anyone could read the DiNozzo's and their lawyer and know that they did not really care about Gabe.

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Angelo DiNozzo and their lawyer all need to be in jail!" A voice called from the back of the court room.

"Abby what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"Your honor I analyzed DiNozzo Senior's phone records and found that all three were involved in putting a hit out on not only Jimmy but DiNozzo Senior's oldest son Anthony DiNozzo Junior." Abby replied.

* * *

The door to Tony's room opened, Gibbs looked up and saw Tony's neurologist standing in front of him.

"Agent Jethro Gibbs?" The neurologist asked.

"Yes?" Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry but there is no improvement in Agent DiNozzo's latest tests. You may want to start looking at your options." The neurologist replied handing Gibbs a couple of pamphlets.

"You want me to pull the plug on my boy?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Agent Gibbs" The neurologist warned.

"What you need the bed and think he isn't enough to save?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Not at all it's just." The neurologist replied.

"You don't know my son! He fighting! I know he is!" Gibbs yelled.

The ex-Marine stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, tears pouring down his face. He couldn't go through this again. Especially after what Abby had told him. Before he sent her down to the court house. To hopefully save Gabe, Jimmy, Breena, and Tony from those monsters.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Awake

Jimmy Palmer stood in the doorway to his son's room. He had been sleeping in there for the past three nights. He heard the door to the master bedroom open and close down the hall. Breena came up behind him, wrapped him in a hug careful to not move the sling he had been wearing since leaving the hosptial, and kissed him on the back of the head.

"You coming to bed tonight?" Breena asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"We got custody and the DiNozzo's are looking at jail time. You don't have to worry." Breena replied.

"I know it's just we came so close to losing him if Abby hadn't of shown up when she did. We would have." Jimmy replied.

"Don't worry about what could have been." Breena replied.

"I'm worried about Tony too." Jimmy replied.

"How is he?" Breena asked.

"He's hanging in there. Doctors aren't very optimistic though. Everybody is devastated especially Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"That's too bad." Breena replied.

* * *

Across town at Bethesda Naval Hospital Gibbs was forced to do the task he had dreaded most in the four days since Tony's accident. Leave his son. Between Ziva's forced desk duty because of her pregnancy and Tony laying in a coma. Team Gibbs was taken off rotation indefinately. Unfortunately he had to call his father to arrange Jack's Christmas visit. He loved Jack and everybody was dying to see him but he still hated to leave Tony. At least McGee had offered to come and sit with his brother for a few minutes.

"And if anything happens anything at all. You call me. Got that?" Gibbs demanded.

"Boss you'll be gone at most half an hour." McGee replied.

"Do you want to be in the bed next to him?" Gibbs warned.

"No sir." McGee stammered.

"So if anything happens with DiNozzo you will?" Gibbs asked.

"Call you right away." McGee replied.

"Good boy." Gibbs replied rubbing the back of McGee's head.

"Boss he's Tony he'll be fine." McGee replied.

"I hope so McGee I hope so." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Breena sat on the floor beside Jimmy in the rocking chair. Gabe was sound asleep in his crib. He had been released from the hospital the night of the trial but he was still sick. They had said to monitor him and if his fever went back up or if anything unusual happened to bring him back in right away.

"Hey Breena?" Jimmy whispered.

"What is it honey?" Breena asked.

"Does his breathing sound off to you?" Jimmy asked.

"A little" Breena replied.

"Get me my stethscope." Jimmy replied.

Breena walked to the spare room to retrieve Jimmy's medical bag. She returned a few minutes later and handed the kit to her husband who was worriedly leaning over Gabe's crib.

"Here you go Jimmy." Breena replied.

"Thank you Breena." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy used his good arm to put the stethscope on and placed it on Gabe's chest.

"Is he okay?" Breena asked.

"Um hmmm uh hmm" Jimmy muttered moving the stethscope around Gabe's chest.

"Jimmy?" Breena asked concerned.

"He's really congested hand me my thermomitor but I think we need to take him in." Jimmy replied.

"Here you go." Breena replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"No problem" Breena replied.

"shit" Jimmy whispered.

"How bad is it?" Breena asked.

"One hundred and five" Jimmy replied voice shaking.

"Let's go!" Breena yelled.

"Breena c...call an ambulance." Jimmy replied as Gabe's face started to turn blue.

* * *

McGee sat beside Tony's bed. Gibbs had been gone twenty minutes and he was starting to go crazy waiting for his boss to return. Tony just looked so weak and unwell. McGee knew that if Tony died during the time Gibbs was gone. It would be the straw that broke the camels back and they would lose the Gibbs they knew and loved forever. Suddenly he heard a weird high pitched screeching noise. He looked over at the bed just as Tony's body began to twitch.

"No Tony please don't. Not now not while Gibbs is gone. He would never be okay again." McGee pleaded.

"Muhhmmm" Tony replied.

"Tony?" McGee asked just as Tony's eyes flickered open.

"A...Angelo?" Tony stammered voice laced with fear.

"No Tony it's me Mc..." Tony replied.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Tony cried.

"Tony I'm not gonna..." McGee replied.

"HELP!" Tony yelled just as the door burst open.

"McGee what the hell's going on in here?!" Gibbs demanded.

Before McGee could answer Tony started screaming bloody murder for help. As he shoved his body further up the head towards the pillow. Tears were streaming down his face and he leaned over and vomited all over himself. When Tony saw this he started crying about not being a man. Finally a doctor rushed in and shoved past McGee as he raced to Tony's side.

"Hallway McGee!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" McGee replied nervously.

* * *

"You mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know. He woke up and called me Angelo then he just started freaking out." McGee replied.

"I need to talk to him." Gibbs replied.

"Agent Gibbs?" Tony's doctor called.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked.

"Come in." Tony's doctor replied.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked again once he had re-entered Tony's room.

"I'm afraid that Agent DiNozzo has suffered some memory loss." Tony's doctor replied.

"How much?" Gibbs asked.

"I cannot be sure. It might help if you talk to him." Tony's doctor replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"You will have to wait a bit we need to get him cleaned up." Tony's doctor replied.

"Would it be alright if I helped? I am going to be his caregiver while he recovers." Gibbs asked.

"We'd prefer if you just watched and got the jist of what you are supposed to do. You will be taught what to do when he is released to your care." Tony's doctor replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs re-entered his Senior Field Agent's room. A couple nurse had come in, moved Tony to a gurney and removed his wet gown. While an orderly changed Tony's sheets. One of the nurses looked at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow. Gibbs looked back at Tony's doctor who nodded. The nurse smiled at Gibbs. Who stood back and watched as they started sponging Tony's trembling body.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called.

"It's Tony sir my dad is Mr. DiNozzo." Tony replied.

"Okay Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Tony asked.

"You were in a car accident." Gibbs replied.

"Am I going to die? My mom just died last month." Tony replied.

"You will be alright Tony." Gibbs assured.

"A...Are you a cop?" Tony asked nervously eyeing Gibbs's NCIS badge which was attached to his belt.

"Kind of." Gibbs replied.

"H...He w...was g...going t...to h...hurt m...me." Tony stammered.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"My cousin Angelo." Tony replied sadly.

"What did he do?" Gibbs asked.

"Beat me up. Maybe he already did. My dad would lie to protect him. He always says he wishes Angelo was his son and not me." Tony replied.

"Well that's not very nice." Gibbs replied.

"Y...Yeah" Tony stammered.

"What's wrong son?" Gibbs asked.

"A man is starring at me through the window." Tony replied.

"Tony that's your reflection." Gibbs replied.

"But he's grown I'm only eight." Tony replied.

"No Tony you are forty" Gibbs replied.

Tony didn't say anything he just shuddered violently.

"Tony are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I was driving wasn't I?" Tony asked.

"Yes you were." Gibbs replied.

"There was a baby with me is he okay?" Tony asked.

"He survived the wreck but is in the NICU. He is really sick." Gibbs replied.

"Cause of me?" Tony asked.

"No Tony he was already sick you were taking him to the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"He was my brother but my friend Jimmy adopted him." Tony replied.

"Good job son." Gibbs replied relieved that Tony's memory was coming back faster then his had.

"McGee he was in the room with me earlier." Tony replied.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Is he going to make fun of me?" Tony asked.

"No Tony he will not. He was really scared because he thought he had hurt you." Gibbs assured.

Tony's lip began to quiver and he looked like he was going to start crying again. So Gibbs reached over and lightly patted Tony's chest.

"Boss" Tony muttered.

"You'll be okay Tony." Gibbs assured.

"Why can't you really be my daddy?" Tony asked.

"I am son. I am maybe not by blood but I am your father none the less." Gibbs replied,

"You were a more of a father to me in the twelve years I've known you then he was in the twelve years he let me live with him." Tony replied.

"Don't think about it son." Gibbs replied trying to hide his own emotional pain.

He wished that he could hug his son the way he used to hug Kelly when she was afraid but with Tony's injuries hugging was a bad idea.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? This is not the end of the road for Tony. There is big drama coming for the Palmer's and Tony. New chapter should be up by Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Set Back

Gibbs sat beside Tony's hospital bed. It had been fourteen hours since the younger man had woken up and much to Gibbs's dismay. His son had remained unusually quiet. With the exception of his memory loss induced panic when he first woke up he had not spoken. He just cried out in pain every so often. The door opened and Ziva walked in. Gibbs was fairly surprised to see her she had yet to visit Tony. He wasn't surprised about that though. She had not avoided visiting him when he was in the hospital after being blown up.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"I just came from the baby doctor." Ziva replied.

"Is everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"It was just a check-up. Baby DiNozzo is doing well." Ziva replied.

"That's good." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Gibbs McGee is in the hallway. He would like to talk to you. Out there." Ziva replied.

"Can you watch Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure I am meeting Abby for lunch at eleven though. She will understand if I am a little late though." Ziva replied.

"Thank you so much Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"No problem." Ziva replied nervously.

"T Ziver is going to sit with you for a few minutes." Gibbs replied.

"Hi Tony." Ziva replied awkwardly.

"AGGHH!" Tony screamed.

"It's good to see you too. Tony" Ziva replied.

* * *

Jimmy stood in front of Gabe's incubator with his good arm draped around Breena. The family of three had been at Monroe since Gabe had been admitted the night before. They had received a diagnosis just before midnight. Gabe had pneumonia in his left lung. The doctors were optimistic though since he had been brought in right away and was a healthy child.

"I hope he has the same fight in him that Tony has." Jimmy commented.

"I'm sure he does his first few weeks were really rough but he came through." Breena replied.

"I am going to call Ducky and give him an update." Jimmy replied.

"Hey how about you go home and get some rest while you are at it." Breena replied.

"But our son is in the hospital." Jimmy replied.

"It won't do him any good if we are upstairs being treated for exhaustion." Breena replied.

"Alright but what if he gets really bad?" Jimmy asked.

"I will call you." Breena assured.

"What if I can't get here on time? What if I show up just in time to hear the time of death?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey be positive. Your son needs positive vibes from you." A nurse replied.

"I guess your right." Jimmy replied.

"Just get a few hours sleep and then come back here so I can get a little rest and you can sit with Gabe." Breena replied.

* * *

"What cam I do for you McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I uh want to visit Tony." McGee replied.

"Well go ahead then. Ziver is with him right now but I doubt she will want to stay long." Gibbs replied.

"I um I mean er will he be okay with me?" McGee asked.

"Why would he not be?" Gibbs asked.

"Well after what happened when he woke up." McGee replied.

"He won't mind McGee." Gibbs replied.

"Boss he panicked and vomited because he thought I was the cousin he tortured him when they were growing up." McGee replied.

"Just act normal McGee." Gibbs replied.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore." McGee replied.

"He has his memory back McGee it will be fine." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva in the chair Gibbs had previously occupied beside Tony's bed. He had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily.

"Tony are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Angelo" Tony moaned.

"Tony it's me Ziva we work together." Ziva replied voice laced with concern.

"I know Ziva." Tony replied sadly.

"Then why did you say Angelo?" Ziva asked.

"He was horrible to me when we were growing up." Tony replied sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ziva asked.

"Only to Gibbs." Tony replied.

"What only to Gibbs?" Gibbs asked entering.

"He needs to open up about Angelo." Ziva replied.

"Go meet Abby." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs reclaimed his place beside Tony. While Ziva exited to go and meet Abby for lunch. McGee was waiting outside the room to talk with Tony. Gibbs had offered to check with make sure that Tony had no awkward feelings towards McGee before he came in.

"Talk to me." Gibbs replied.

"Angelo spent all his summers with us. While his parents traveled. He would beat me up anytime we were alone. Badly I was even put in the hospital a few times. He was only a year and a half older then me but he was big. Almost five feet and over a hundred pounds when he was nine. I was always small for my age and kind of scrawny. I didn't bulk up until high school." Tony explained.

"And your parents let this happen?" Gibbs asked.

"My mom tried to stop it but she never could. My dad didn't care he said a real man would fight." Tony explained voixe shaking.

"Keep going." Gibbs assured.

"My mom got me this kitten to make up for the Sea Monkey incident." Tony replied.

"You said you never had pets." Gibbs replied.

"It was too horrible to even think about let alone talk about. I think Palmer knows what happened but I would have had to be pretty drunk." Tony replied.

"Tell me" Gibbs ordered.

"I had Baby less then two weeks when Angelo came." Tony replied.

"Go on." Gibbs replied knowing where the story was going.

"He saw him and asked to hold him. I told him no but my dad yelled at me about sharing. Mom was in the hospital. Again. I went to the bathroom. When I was coming back I heard this Rrroowwow noise. I came running and Angelo was twisting Baby's head. I screamed for help but all my dad did was tell me to fight. I tried I kicked and punched at him but I couldn't stop him. Baby was screaming in pain. Finally he stopped and I heard this snap. He murdered my kitten in front of me." Tony replied voice cracking.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry." Gibbs replied.

"It hurts so bad." Tony replied.

"It's alright son. He won't hurt you anymore he'll have to go through me and he won't survive that." Gibbs replied.

"No Boss my leg. Get a doctor I...I think something's wrong/" Tony replied.

Gibbs frantically pushed the call button while Tony rapidly deteriorated. He had been in obvious pain all day and hadn't looked well since before he woke up. Now he was clutching his knee with his left arm. Well he had his hand on it and was holding it with the limited mobility he had with the cast. Tears were rapidly falling down his cheeks. It was hard to tell whose screams were lounder. Tony's screams of pain or Gibbs's of rage and fear. In reality it probably only took a minute or two for a nurse to answer but to Gibbs and Tony it was an eternity.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked.

"Can't you tell he's in pain?! Aren't you good at your job?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Agent Gibbs you are going to want to calm down and step out for a little bit." Tony's doctor replied.

"Why the hell do I have to leave?! He needs me!" Gibbs demanded.

"It's just for a moment." Tony's doctor assured.

"Just help him!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

Gibbs paced the waiting room. Every few minutes he would fling his arms up in the air in frustration. The doctors were taking too long to figure out what was wrong with Tony. McGee was sitting in a chair reading the book he had brought. Ducky was on the couch across from McGee holding his phone. He was pulling double duty waiting for updates on both Gabe and Tony. At least Breena had sent Jimmy home so the frantic calls had stopped at least for a few hours. Finally the double doors opened and Tony's doctor walked out.

"Agent Gibbs?" He called.

"Yes?" Gibbs replied.

"We have some news about Agent DiNozzo." He replied.

"Well what is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"Do you remember how we discussed Tony's risk of infection when he was first admitted and how he was at a disadvantage because of his immune system being weakened when he was infected with the plague eight years ago?" He asked.

"Why?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm afraid he has developed a very serious infection in the bone." He replied.

"What do we do now?" Gibbs demanded.

"There is only one option and it is drastic." He replied.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"We are going to have to amputate just above the knee." He replied.

"Unacceptable" Gibbs hissed.

"No that can't happen to Tony." McGee replied.

"What if you don't amputate Anthony's leg?" Ducky asked.

"The infection will spread and with his heart, kidneys, and lungs being weakend by the plague. They cannot afford anymore damage. If we don't amputate he will die what will most likely be a slow and painful death." He explained.

"I'll talk too him but you have my premission." Gibbs replied.

"Hurry" He replied.

* * *

"Hey Boss" Tony replied weakly.

"Tony I have some very bad news for you." Gibbs replied.

"What is Gabe okay?" Tony asked nervously.

"He is doing well. This is about you." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You have an infection in your leg." Gibbs replied.

"Am I dying?" Tony asked fearfully.

"No but they do have to amputate just above the knee." Gibbs replied.

"Nooo they can't do that! I can't be an agent anymore!" Tony cried.

"If they don't you will die. They are already prepping the OR." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony replied sadly.

"Hey none of that you can still live a full and happy life with one leg." Gibbs replied.

"Will you still love me if I can't be an agent anymore?" Tony asked.

"Dammit DiNozzo I don't love you cause you are on my team. I love you cause you are my son and I'd damn sure prefer checking up on you at your desk job then having to visit your grave." Gibbs replied.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"On my own life." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss." Tony replied.

"At least right now I'm not your Boss." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Dad." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I like hurting Tony so much. I have very little knowledge of the physical requirements of law enforcement. Just what I get from television so if I am wrong about Tony not being able to be an agent anymore after he loses his leg please let me know. Anyway thanks for reading I should update by Monday and as always please review.**


	13. Unfair

Gibbs had time to give Tony a gentle hug. Before the doctors came in to take him back to surgery. After everybody had left he stumbled into the small bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He shook his head and jogged in place for a few seconds to regain his composure. Before rejoining the others in the waiting room. When he returned he saw Ducky in the corner talking to who he guessed was Jimmy. McGee had moved to the small play area. He was awkwardly shoving a peg into the shape sorting toy.

"How did he take it Boss?" McGee asked.

"Okay but he didn't have time for it to hit him. I'm worried about after the fact though." Gibbs replied.

"Boss we need to call Abbs and Ziva." McGee replied.

"I know them and my dad. Unfortunately I also have to call Senior." Gibbs replied.

"I thought he was in jail." McGee replied.

"He's out on bail." Gibbs growled.

"How?! He almost killed Tony and Jimmy?" McGee asked.

"When your rich enough." Gibbs replied angerly

* * *

Gibbs stepped outside to make his calls. He called Ziva first figuring she would still be at lunch with Abby. So he decided he would just call her and have her talk to Abby.

"Hello Ziver?"

"What is it Gibbs?"

"I need you and Abby to get back to Bethesda."

"Is it Tony? Is he? I mean did he?"

"He's going to be okay but something came up and I'd rather tell you in person."

"Alright"

* * *

Gibbs dreaded having to call Senior but he wanted him to know what he did to his son. Even though Gibbs seriously doubted he would care.

"Hello Anthony DiNozzo Senior?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Jethro Gibbs."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just thought you'd like to know they have to amputate Tony's leg."

"Oh is that supposed to make me feel bad? He's already a whiner and a beger he may as well be a cripple too. Do me a favor Agent Gibbs hire a real man."

"TONY IS A REAL MAN! HE IS NOT A WHINER OR A BEGER! IN FACT HE IS ONE OF THE STRONGEST MOST INDEPENDENT PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET! AND HE WILL NOT BE A CRIPPLE! I WON'T LET HIM BE ONE!"

"HAHAHAHHA! He's actually saying Junior won't be a cripple! What an idiot! That kid is worthless Gibbs!"

"SEE YOU IN HELL!"

* * *

Gibbs had to fight himself to not throw his phone into the parking lot our of rage. What kind of worthless bastard would say those things about their son? He wished that he hadn't called Senior. It was his fault that Tony was losing his leg anyway. It was completely unfair if did have to lose his leg Tony it should have been in a blaze of glory saving someones life. Not because his father put a hit out on him. Just so he could protect his own image. Taking several deep breaths Gibbs dialed Jackson's number.

"Hello Dad?"

"Leroy I am coming tomorrow. Is everything okay?"

"No no it's not."

"What's wrong son?"

"You remember how I told you about Tony being in an accident?"

"Yes"

"He has a really bad infection and they have to amputate his leg."

"What? I am coming down a day early and staying indefinitely."

"You don't have to do that dad."

"Yes I do that boy needs me and you do too."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime Leroy. See you in few hours."

* * *

Abby and Ziva arrived at the hospital about thirty minutes after Gibbs called them. Tony had been in surgery at most forty five minutes by this time. So it would be a while before they knew anything. Still Gibbs was glad to have everyone their. He was also relieved that McGee had volunteered to call Vance. The director had said how sorry he was for Tony but he was going to be in meetings the rest of the afternoon.

"GIBBS! GIBBS!" Abby called.

"Abby calm down we are in a hospital." Ziva warned.

"I know it's just I am so worried about Tony." Abby replied.

"I am too." Ziva replied.

"Hey Abbs, Hi Ziva" Gibbs replied.

"Oh Gibbs what's wrong with Tony?" Abby asked.

"He has an infection in his leg." Gibbs replied.

"Oh no poor Tony!" Abby cried.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ziva asked rubbing her belly.

"They have to amputate. He is in surgery right now." Gibbs replied.

"What? That' so unfair! Why does everything have to happen to Tony?" Abby asked.

"There really wasn't anything else they could do?" Ziva asked.

No! There isn't! He has to deal with even more pain and suffering!" McGee yelled.

"There were no other options but he will come out okay in the end. Anthony always has been a survivor." Ducky assured.

"Duck is right. I know this is unfair but think how it is going to be for Tony. He is losing a leg and because of his other injuries it's going to be months before he can even stary training to get a prosthetic. The next few months are going to be very difficult and painful for him. We are going to have to be his cheerleaders and coaches. There are going to be times when it is hard to watch him but we will have too. Just remember no matter how painful it is for us. It is going to be hell for him. If anyone wants to back out say something now." Gibbs replied.

"That's the most I've heard you say in like ever." Abby replied.

"Tony needs me. Now are you all in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Abby replied.

"For our baby I will be." Ziva replied.

"Tony would do it for me so yes." McGee replied.

"Anthony deserves the best. So yes Jethro I am in." Ducky replied.

* * *

Jimmy rolled over in bed, blinked his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light, and then grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. He unplugged his phone from the wall his heart skipped a beat when he saw that he had missed calls. What if Gabe had taken a bad turn? What if he was dead? What if something had happened to Breena? How could he be so selfish and sleep through this? Nervously he unlocked his phone. He only had one call from Breena. The rest were from his co-workers. Six from Ducky, three from Ziva, four from McGee, ten from Abby, the scariest however was the two from Gibbs. Still foggy headed Jimmy was trying to decide who to call when he heard the front door open and close. Jimmy was tying his shoe when the bedroom door opened and Breena came in. She had been crying.

"Breena what are you doing here? Who's with Gabe? Is he?" Jimmy asked.

"I left my dad with him so I could get some rest." Breena replied.

"Oh man did I sleep too long? I had a lot of missed calls. But I..." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy Ducky called me they have to cut off Tony's leg. You need to get to Bethesda." Breena replied.

"No. Poor Tony. I will call you as soon as I know something." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy arrived at the hospital half an hour later. He right away joined "Team Tony" as Abby had dubbed it. He sank down on the loveseat beside Ducky. Abby was curled up on another hospital couch resting her head on McGee's lap. Ziva was in the chair between the couches Abby and McGee and Ducky and Jimmy were on. Gibbs was pacing back and forth. He kept looking at his watch and grunting. Five hours after the sugery began. Tony's surgeon came out.

"Family of Agent DiNozzo?" He asked.

"That's us." Gibbs replied.

"All of you?" He asked.

"Yes. Now just tell us how it went?" Gibbs demanded,

"There is good news and bad news." He replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Tell us the good news first." Abby added.

"The good news is that we were able to get rid of the whole infection. The bad news is we had to amputate two inches above the knee instead of just after like we first thought." He replied.

"When can I see him?" Gibbs asked fighting his rage and sorrow.

"He's been asking for someone named Boss or Gibbs since we took him back." He replied.

"That's me." Gibbs replied.

"Well we don't normally do this but come on back." He replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"Jethro give Anthony my best." Ducky replied.

"Tell Tony he has to get better fast." Abby added.

"Make sure he knows we are thinking of him." Ziva added.

"Tell him not to give up." McGee replied.

"Tell him we all love him." Jimmy added.

"You guys can see him soon." The doctor assured.

* * *

Gibbs followed the doctor back to Tony's room. On the way he was informed that even though the infection was gone. Tony would have to be very closely monitored over the next few days. By the time Gibbs and his doctor arrived at Tony's room. Gibbs could hear him crying.

"Gibbs! Please! Gibbs I need you!" Tony cried.

Gibbs shoved his way into his son's room. He hated to see him in so much physical and emotional pain. The younger man continued to cry out even after Gibbs arrived at his bed. Gently he placed his hand on his boy's shoulder.

"I just want Gibbs." Tony sobbed.

"Tony son it's okay I'm here." Gibbs assured.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Tony asked.

"I don't know son but me and the others are all here for you." Gibbs assured.

"Even though I'm being such a big baby?" Tony replied.

"You aren't being a baby. Your whole world's been turned upside down. The others will just be glad that you are okay. They are all super worried about you." Gibbs replied.

"Can you wait a few days before you let them visit me?" Tony asked.

"Of course. Do you want me to to go too?" Gibbs asked.

"Please stay I need you." Tony replied.

"Would you mind one other visitor?" Somebody asked from the doorway.

"Of course your welcome Jack!" Tony replied.

"Dad how did you get back here?" Gibbs asked.

"I said I was the boys grandfather." Jack replied.

Gibbs pulled the chair closer to the bed and wrapped his arm around Tony's torso. Jack sat on the other side and placed his hand gently on Tony's shouler Trying not to stare at the empty spot on the bed and the bandaged stump. He was glaad that because of all the drugs he was on Tony likely wouldn't remember this moment. Even though it would likely haunt him and Jack for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Tony is doing better and has his whole family there for him. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Another Attack

**A/N: Warning graphic content and major character death within!**

* * *

Jimmy stopped by to see Gabe on his way home from Bethesda. He wasn't sure what had happened when Gibbs visited Tony. He just knew that Gibbs had said that Tony didn't want any visitors besides himself and Jack. At least not for the first few days. He hated that this was happening to Tony. Especially since he had his accident when he was taking Gabe to the hospital. Sure he had been shot but he'd recover and be just fine. Tony had lost his leg and would never be able to be a cop again. To make things even worse. The doctors told and Breena that Gabe's pneumonia was likely caused by the wreck.

"How is he?" Jimmy asked the on duty nurse.

"Well we'd like to monitor him for another few days but he is responding really well to the medication." The nurse replied.

"Do you think he'll be home by Christmas?" Jimmy asked.

"We will just have to wait and see but he will most likely be in for a week." The nurse replied.

"Alright" Jimmy replied disappointedly.

"Just be glad he's recovering plenty of the others aren't so lucky." The nurse replied.

"She's right Jimmy besides if he does have to say here. You, me, and Breena will celebrate here with Gabe." Ed added.

"Thanks Ed." Jimmy replied.

"No problem kid. Now I am going to get some rest. I hope your friend feels better." Ed replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

Jimmy walked over and sat in the chair beside Gabe crib. He was breathing with a little assistance but they were weaning him off of it a little each day.

"Hey Gabe. Your big brother is having a really hard time right now. I can't wait til you are both a little better and you can go see him. I think he'd really like that." Jimmy said.

* * *

Gibbs stayed the night with Tony again. He had been staying with his boy every night in the six days since he'd been admitted. He was glad the nurses were allowing him to be with him especially tonight. Jack had gone home at the end of visiting hours but said he'd be back bright and early the next morning. Gibbs made sure that he had his hand on Tony's shoulder at all times. With the exception of his short bathroom breaks and his shower. He had charmed one of the nurses into bringing him coffee, Tony's first night in the hospital.

"No!" Tony cried out.

"SHH it's okay son I'm here." Gibbs whispered.

Gibbs was relieved when Tony calmed back down right away. Tony had three more attacks like that over the course of night. Thankfully each time he calmed down as soon as Gibbs spoke to him. The next morning Gibbs had a sore neck. From what little sleep he got being in the chair. Normally he'd curl up on the couch once he was sure Tony was asleep but that night his boy needed him by his side. Tony's nurse walked in just before visiting hours the next morning.

"So you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomrow?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Christmas." He replied.

"Oh I've just been so distracted with Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Believe me I understand." He replied.

"I am going to Mass with Abby and McGee. Well actually that's tonight and maybe tomorrow morning" Gibbs replied.

"Oh I'm sure they will love that especially Abby." He replied.

"Yeah. I just hate to leave him." Gibbs replied.

"Well he is in very good hands." He replied.

"I know but he just does so much better when I am with him." Gibbs replied.

"Well it will only be for a couple hours." he replied.

* * *

Jack walked into the kitchen and found Ziva sitting at the table. She was drinking a cup of coffee and nibbling on a pop-tart. She had a couple of pamphlets set in front of her. Every so often she'd pick one up stare at and sigh.

"Morning Ziva." Jack greeted.

"Morning Jack." Ziva replied.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Well the morning sickness is gone." Ziva replied.

"That's good Ann had it about the whole time with Leroy." Jack replied.

"Doesn't surprise me. Oh how are you?" Ziva replied.

"Pretty good a little tired between traveling yesterday and worrying about my boys." Jack replied.

"I was asleep when you got home last night. How is Tony doing?" Ziva asked.

"Pretty good considering all he's been through the past twenty four hours. Leroy is refusing to leave his side. I am going to visit him him in a big I'll let him know you are thinking of him." Jack replied.

"Thanks I wish he'd let me see him but Tony has always hated feeling weak especially when me and McGee are around. He needs Gibbs now though." Ziva replied.

"Kid is just as stubborn as Leroy." Jack replied.

"Yeah he is." Ziva replied.

"Hey what are you reading?" Jack asked.

"Just a few pamphlets about amputation and the after effects. I just want to see what Tony is going through and what he will feel." Ziva replied.

"That's sweet of you." Jack replied.

"Well he is the father of my child." Ziva replied.

"Well you still have a good heart. Are you going to be okay alone? I am probably going to be with Leroy and Tony at the hospital all day." Jack replied.

"I'll be okay." Ziva replied.

"Alright well I'll see you tonight then." Jack replied.

* * *

Jack arrived at Bethesda an hour after visiting hours began. He found Leroy sitting with his hand on Tony's chest. He had stopped off to buy coffee for himself and Leroy. He walked in the room and handed his son the cardboard cup.

"Thanks dad." Gibbs replied.

"How is he Leroy?" Jack asked.

"He's been asleep for almost twelve hours." Gibbs replied.

"He needs his rest Leroy his body has been through a lot." Jack replied.

"I hope he recovers well. I can't lose him." Gibbs replied.

"He'll be fine but it is going to take a while." Jack replied.

"I just can't." Gibbs replied.

"Leroy I think your blood sugar is getting a little low. How about we go get some food down in the cafeteria?" Jack asked.

"I don't want to leave him dad!" Gibbs yelled.

"He's asleep Leroy. Besides you won't do him any good if you're in your own hospital bed with exhaustion and malnutrition." Jack replied.

"Alright but let's make it quick." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva sighed as she set down the last of the pamphlets she had gotten from the hospital. They were helpful but she wanted to know more. She wanted to read real life stories of not only people in Tony's situation but also people in her situation. The best place to find that information was on the internet. She looked at her laptop sitting on the desk. Gibbs didn't have wifi and the only computer was the a 1987 Macintosh that had belonged to Shannon. That was up in the attic and didn't even have internet. Finally she decided to go to the library. They were closing at noon for the holiday so she needed to hurry. She got off the bed and grabbed the laptop off the desk and put it in it's case. She was just coming down the stairs. She heard somebody knocking on the door. She walked over and opened the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was on the he needed was a few robotic parts, and he'd be Tony's evil twin. She tried to slam the door but he shoved his foot in the way.

"I see what Tony sees in you. Rude!" Angelo yelled.

"Get out of here! I hate you for what you did to Tony!" Ziva yelled.

"He had it coming!" Angelo yelled.

Ziva started to run but he yanked her hair. She managed to break free and ran for the basement. She locked the door behind her and raced down the stairs. Unfortunately Angelo started to slam the weight of his body into the door. She didn't have much time. She took out her cellphone and dialed the first person she knew would answer. At least he hoped he would.

"Hello Ziva?"

"D...Director?"

* * *

Leon Vance had been watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" with his kids when his cellphone rang. He stepped into the kitchen to answer and was relieved that he did when he heard what was happening on the other end. The call was from Ziva David. At first everything seemed normal enough. Then he heard a loud bang in the background. Like a body hitting a door.

"Ziva are you alright?"

"Help"

Wood shattered in the background and Ziva screamed.

"ZIVA!"

Vance hung up his phone and ran back into the living room. He hastily grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going dad?" Jared asked.

"Work emergency." Vance replied.

"When will you be back?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not sure! Your in charge! Don't answer the door for anyone!" Vance called.

* * *

"Are you feeling better Leroy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I guess I was hungry. It's just so hard to leave Tony." Gibbs replied taking another bite of his burger.

"He was so out of it. I imagine he doesn't even know we are gone." Jack replied.

"He was crying out last night." Gibbs replied.

"We'll be back soon enough but you need to worry about you." Jack replied.

"It's hard with Tony being in such bad shape." Gibbs replied.

"That's why I came Leroy. So I could carry some of the load." Jack replied.

"Why couldn't Tony have had a dad like you or me growing up? Why did he have that heartless bastard?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but he has you now and that's all that matters. Even if all this is his biological father's fault. He has you now and you are his real dad and that's all that matters." Jack replied.

"Thanks it's still so unfair though." Gibbs replied.

"I know." Jack replied.

* * *

Angelo had Ziva cornered in the basement. She knew she'd never be able to get around him. So she looked around for a weapon. Finally she found a screwdriver on the shelf beside her. She grabbed in and thrust it at Angelo's abdomen. She had hurt him but not killed him. His abbs were harder than she had expected when she looked at him. If she had known she'd have jammed it in way harder. He stumbled back for a bit then got back up. He grabbed her by the wrist breaking it in the process. She tried to fight but he was too strong. Before her pregnancy she could have taken him but the baby had taken so much out of her in the first trimester.

"I hear your carrying my cousins little trash baby." Angelo commented.

Before Ziva had a chance to reply Angelo punched her hard in the stomach. She felt a wetness in her panties and knew right away what was happening. Tears started to form in her eyes. This child was a big part of what Tony was fighting for and now it was gone.

"You are such a strong a beautiful woman. You deserve a real man's baby." Angelo said beofre he yanked off her pants.

Ziva screamed and tried to shove him away but it was no use. He flipped her on her back, climbed on top of her and shoved his manhood inside of her. It wasn't gentle and sweet like when she and Tony had made love. It was aggressive and unatural. It felt like her lady parts were being ripped out. The pain radiated throug her whole body. He'd push with such force that her head would crack on the foor. She felt dizzy and weak. No man would ever want her again after this. Not even Tony. She heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"Help!" Ziva yelled

"Shut up Bitch!" Angelo yelled before punching her in the face.

* * *

Vance raced down the stairs gun drawn. He had mentally prepared himself for something horrible as he raced over but nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Tony's cousin was on top of Ziva violating her. When he heard Vance on the stairs he jumped off of her and ran but not before slashing her neck and both wrists with a pocket knife. Vance tried to apprehend Angelo but he shoved past knocking him into the wall. Before Vance could recompose himself Angelo was gone. He had to choices go after that bastard or help Ziva. He the stairs and approached the frightened Israeli. She was crying in pain and had tears pouring down her cheek. Her left wrist on top of being slit was severely broken, her entire face was swollen and she was bleeding not only from her throat and wrists but also her vagina. He could tell she had lost her baby and had other severe internal injuries. He took out his phone and dialed 911. As Ziva's breathing became more and more shallow.

"Yes I have a thirty three year old woman who has been raped and had her throat slit along with other severe internal and external injuries."

"510 East Laurel Street Alexzadria Virginia."

"Yes I have an ID of the attacker a 6'4" caucasian male with green eyes and a shaved head. He is wearing a wife beater and no pants."

"One more thing. If you catch the bastard put him in a holding cell and call Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Vance hung up the phone and took Ziva into his arms he removed his tie and tore it in half and applied it to her wrists. Then held his hands down on her throat. The paramedics arrived ten minutes later. By then she had lost conciousness. They loaded her onto a stretcher and raced her into the ambulance.

* * *

Gibbs was exiting the hospital gift shop. Tony had given him his credit card and demanded that he but something nice for everyone to make up for him ruining Christmas. Gibbs tried to convince him that he hadn't ruined Christmas and that they were just glad he was alive but there was not arguing with Tony. He walked out just in time to see a bloodied Ziva being wheeled past followed by Leon who looked like he was going to be sick.

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"Angelo. That bastard got away but they're looking for him." Vance replied.

"I HAVE TO BE WITH HER!" Gibbs yelled racing to Ziva's side.

"Sir you have to stay back!" The medic ordered.

"That's Jetro Gibbs, Randy don't bother fighting him it's just a waste of valuable time." Dr. Pitt commented as he walked past.

"Fine. Come on Mr. Gibbs." Randy replied.

* * *

Gibbs shoved the bags into Vance's hand and demanded that he did not tell Tony what was happening. He could tell Jack, Ducky, Jimmy, and McGee but NOT Tony. Vance nodded and headed for Tony's room.

"Leon what are you doing here?" Jack asked as Vance walked in and set the bags down.

"Follow me." Vance replied.

"I'll be right back Tony." Jack assured the younger man before leaving with Vance.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Angelo attacked Ziva he raped her and killed her baby. Jethro is with her." Vance replied.

"No how is she?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't look good." Vance replied sadly.

* * *

Gibbs stood outside the operating room and watched through the window. They had to rush her off to surgery to fix what that bastard had done to her. She had severe swelling in her brain that needed to be relieved surgically. His punch had been so powerful that it had damaged her uterus beyond repair. They said even if they had been able to save it she'd never be able to carry another child. Her other injuries were smaller and would be addressed later. She'd need pins in her wrist and her nose to be reset. Unfortunately there was also a chance she was going to be blind in her right eye. They were also giving her at least on blood transfusion. Gibbs watched and prayed that she'd survive for him, for the others, for Tony. Ziva's heart stopped four times on the operating table. Thankfully each time they were able to restart it. After three hours the surgery was finally over.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asked.

"We were unable to relieve the swelling in her brain and she has lost a lot of blood. Everything else went pretty well but we do not know." The surgen replied.

* * *

Gibbs nodded and went to tell the others. He also was told that she could have only one visitor at a time. For only five minutes each. He went first, followed by Abby. He went back to be with Tony while the otehrs visted Ziva and waited. It was quarter to eight when McGee appeared at the door. He didn't even have to speak. For Gibbs to know what was going on. He quietly whispered for Jack to stay with Tony at least for the last five minutes of visiting hours.

"I'll be rigit back son." Gibbs told Tony.

"Where are you going Boss?" Tony asked.

"He just has to check up on something." Jack lied.

* * *

Gibbs walked down the hall to where Ziva was. One by one they went in and said goodbye. Gibbs went last. Knowing she'd hang on for him. He held her hand and said that she was his daughter and that he loved her and that the team would never be the same without her. He said he'd make sure Tony knew how much she loved him. Oh God Tony. How was he going to tell Tony about this ordeal? Hadn't that kid been through enough? Hadn't they all been through enough? He picked her up and held her close. He whispered that he loved her one last time. Ziva David died in his arms at nine fifteen PM on December 24th 2013.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I will update on Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Breakdown

Ziva David was dead. She was really dead and gone forever. For a long time Gibbs just stood in her hospital room staring at her still body. Even after what that bastard had done to her she was still beautiful. The moonlight shone through the window shone on her face. Which was black and swollen from being hit. Her perfect black hair had been shaved away. That would hurt Tony more than losing his own hair. Gibbs looked down at the ring on her finger Tony told him that he had bought it the night of their first date. In the end her heart just wasn't strong enough. They revived her a fifth time but she was just too weak. Her organs were starting to shut down and her brain function had dropped. There was nothing more they could do.

"Goodbye Ziver." Gibbs whispered stroking her cheek one last time.

* * *

Gibbs took a deep breath and the left her room. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He knew that he was going to breakdown soon. He didn't want to he didn't want Tony to hear him crying. Five rooms away Tony was five rooms away. Completely unaware that that his child and the woman that he loved had been murdered by his cousin. All this had happened in his basement. Gibbs knew that he'd never be able to live in that house again. He walked over to the nurse station where the others were. Abby was sobbing hysterically into McGee's arms, McGee was quietly crying, Ducky was leaning against the counter in shock, and Jimmy had no color in his face and was biting his lip.

"I'm so sorry Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Boss are you okay?" McGee asked.

"Oh Gibbs this is so horrible!" Abby cried.

"Does Tony know?" Jimmy asked.

"Thank you Duck, Not really McGee, It is Abby, No Palmer Tony does not know." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Mr. Palmer in all of this with Ziva. I completely forgot to ask you how is your family doing?" Ducky asked.

"I need to check on them." Jimmy replied.

* * *

The taxi Jimmy was riding in sped down the highway. The driver was challenging Gibbs's driving and couldn't bring himself to even think her name. He and Ziva had never really been close. They had talked a few times and he had helped her study for her citizenship test but they were never close. Still he didn't want her to be gone. He was hurting, Ducky was hurting, Abby and the team were hurting. Tony didn't know yet but when he got the news it would probably destroy him. Right now though Jimmy's biggest concern was his family. Gabe was improving even though he'd still spend his first Christmas in the hospital. He wouldn't even remember this one anyway. They'd make it up to him in the years that he would remember. If he even got any of those years. Angelo had already killed Ziva. What if he went after Breena next? What if he had already gotten her? What if he had gotten Gabe? No Gabe was safe he was in the hospital and Ed was with him. Breena on the other hand was alone at the house. The cab screeched to a stop outside of the Palmer's house. Jimmy's heart skipped a beat when he saw that the lights were off. He payed the driver, jumped out of the cab, and ran up the driveway, and flung the door open.

"Breena!" Jimmy called.

There was no response. Jimmy's heart skipped and beat and he felt like he was going to be sick, he started to run down the hall.

"BREENA!" Jimmy called again.

Again no response just the sound of a door opening and closing Fearing the worst Jimmy turned to run in the opposite direction. Only to crash into the wall in the process. He blinked as the flashlight was shone in his face.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Breena asked.

"B...Breena? What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"The Johanson's blew the power for the entire block with their Christmas lights." Breena replied.

"Where were you?" Jimmy asked.

"I was pretty tired when we got home from church so I just went to bed." Breena replied.

"Oh" Jimmy replied.

"Now what's wrong with you? You seem pretty freaked out." Breena asked.

"Ziva died tonight Breena." Jimmy replied sadly.

"Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry what happened?" Breena asked.

"Angelo DiNozzo killed her." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Jimmy." Breena replied.

"I was worried he had gotten to you too." Jimmy replied.

"It's okay Jimmy I am just fine. I feel a little sick but that's probably just a flu coming on." Breena replied.

"I love you so much Breena." Jimmy sobbed pulling his wife close.

* * *

Gibbs had the dreaded job of telling Tony about Ziva. Ducky had offered to do it but it had to be him. Tony had to hear the news from his dad. He should have told him earlier when she was still alive so he could have had a chance to say goodbye. Though maybe that would have been worse. Tony was alone in his room. Because Jack had gone to comfort the others who had moved to the waiting room. Except for Jimmy who had gone home to check on Breena and Gabe. Sighing he opened the door and walked into his son's room. He was hoping that he would be asleep but he wasn't he was wide awake.

"Hi Boss." Tony greeted.

"Tony I have bad news." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong now?" Tony asked.

"You know how I was gone earlier and how I left to check something a few minutes ago?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah why?" Tony asked.

"Ziva died son I'm so sorry." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Angelo beat and raped her. Leon found her." Gibbs explained.

"Baby? I know it's too early but?" Tony asked.

"He murdered it Tony. Angelo killed your baby. He punched her in the stomach and she miscarried." Gibbs explained.

"NO! NOT MY ZIVA! NOW I WISH YOU'D JUST LET THAT INFECTION KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO BE WITH HER! ZIVA! ZIVA!" Tony cried.

"Tony come here son. I'm so sorry." Gibbs replied.

"ZIVA! COME BACK ZIVA!" Tony cried.

The door opened and the doctor and nurse assigned to Tony's nighttime care came in and raced over to Tony's bed.

"Sir if you don't calm down we are going to have to sedate you." Tony's doctor replied.

"NOOOO! ZIVA!" Tony cried.

Tony continued to kick and thrash on the bed he pulled his machines and IV loose in the process. The doctor tried to grab him but Tony resisted. They finally caught him and shoved the needle into his arm. Tony fell back onto the bed sobbing for Ziva. The doctor and nurse replaced everything and then walked out of the room. Leaving Gibbs with his boy. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. Before pulling him into a hug.

"I know it hurts son. I've been there. I will get you through this." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs wound up telling Abby that he couldn't attend Mass with her and McGee. He hated to bail on her especially after the past forty eight hours but he didn't think that he could handle church today. Organized religion was not a wise idea for someone who was as pissed at God as he was right now. Instead he found himself at NCIS. He flashed his ID at the gate and was waved through. He parked in his space and walked inside. The elevator door dinged and slid open. Slowly he made his way into the bullpen and towards his desk. He stopped to look at the their desks. Ziva would never return to hers and Tony would only return for visits. He walked over to Ziva's desk. Her tiny Israeli flag hung over the side of her coffee mug. He reached over and picked up the picture she'd placed on her desk just days before. It was her and Tony. She was wearing a tight fitting Santa shirt that showed her growing stomach she was laughing into the was wearing a red sweater with white snow flakes on it he had his arms wrapped around her waist and was kissing her on the head. Now Ziva was dead and Tony was both physically and mentally broken.

"Merry Freakin Christmas." Gibbs said into the emptiness.

"Hey Jethro I figured I'd find you here. A voice said from behind him.

"Shouldn't you be with your kids Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"We were in church when I got the call. So they are in the office. I've already done the paperwork well most of it. I will finish on the 26th but I wanted to check on you." Vance replied.

"Tony took it really hard they had to sedate him." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry Jethro and I am sorry for Tony." Vance replied.

"She was a great woman." Gibbs replied.

"She was and I will always hold a special spot in my heart for her." Vance replied.

"We all will." Gibbs replied.

"You know I told the cops to hand Angelo over to you when they catch him. I will turn my back and you can do whatever you want to him. I don't care." Vance replied.

"It will be my last act with NCIS." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Vance asked.

"Well Tony has a long road ahead of him and he's going to need me. I can't work and give him the care he deserves." Gibbs replied.

"You could just take a leave of absence until Tony recovers and then come back." Vance replied.

"I will be to old to be an agent by then. Make sure McGee is put on a good team." Gibbs replied.

"I will take care of everything Jethro." Vance replied.

* * *

The conversation was interrupted by two events. First Gibbs's cellphone rang and then Jimmy and Breena ran in completely panicked. Gibbs held up his finger and went to answer his cell after seeing that the call was coming from Bethesda.

"What can I do for you?"Vance asked.

"We. We g...got a c...call from the hos...hospital." Jimmy stammered.

"What happened?" Vance asked nervously.

"Gabe's been kidnapped." Breena replied.

"I'll call in a team." Vance replied.

"Jethro?" Vance asked after Gibbs hung up.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Gabriel Palmer has been kidnapped." Vance replied.

"Can things get any worse?" Gibbs asked.

"Why what's wrong?" Vance asked.

"That was Bethesda something's wrong with Tony." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: I know way too much drama but I have been planning this plot twist for a while. I should update Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Too Much Hurt

Vance called McGee in along with Agent Peter Valderez he was the SFA of the Pentagon team. He was also one of the on a team with McGee. Peter was going to be the Team Leader while McGee would be promoted to SFA. Ned Dornegent and Winnie Justine a promising young Probie would be assigned as Junior Agents. They however would not be called in they were not experienced enough to deal with someone like Angelo. They had no hard evidence that he and Senior had taken Gabe but they were the most likely suspects. McGee and Peter would gather evidence and speak with the witnesses at Monroe Hospital while Gibbs went to check up on Tony. Right now Vance was sitting in his office waiting with the Palmer's for Peter to arrive. Vance was feeling pretty terrible right now because he had accidentally dialed _her_ number. Angelo hadn't broken her phone and they must not have turned it off at the police station. Because it had rung five times and then went to voicemail. _"You've reached Ziva David. I'm sorry but I am unable to take your call she's either at a crime scene or making love to me! TONY!"_ Vance had hung up and set his phone on the far side of his desk. Jimmy and Breena were sitting on the couch. Jimmy was holding his head in his good hand crying. While Breena gripped the one that was attached to his injured arm. She was more calm but kept excusing herself to the bathroom.

* * *

"I'll be right back!" Breena cried cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Is she alright?" Vance asked.

"She probably caught the flu at the hospital or something." Jimmy replied.

"Well I hope she gets well fast." Vance replied.

"Me too. Hey can I ask you something?" Vance replied.

"Sure" Vance replied.

"Would it be alright if I rode along when they find Gabe?" Jimmy asked.

"No it will not!" Vance yelled.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I can almost guarantee that Angelo took Gabe and I don't feel comfortable sending trained federal agents after him. I don't feel comfortable sending Leroy Jethro Gibbs after him." Vance replied.

"I'll wait in the car." Jimmy argued.

"No you will not! If he comes out and kills you I will never forgive myself." Vance replied.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

"Hey they'll bring Gabe home safely." Vance replied.

* * *

Breena returned a few minutes later followed by Agent Valderez. Breena was starting to feel overheated so Jimmy took her down to his office in Autopsy. Being in the basement and having a tile floor made it the coolest place in the building.

"Hello Director." Peter replied.

"Good to see you again Agent Valderez." Vance replied.

"You too Director. I was so sorry to hear about Agent David." Peter replied. (News spread pretty fast among the NCIS employees.)

"She was a good woman." Vance replied.

"It was an honor to be on a team with her." McGee added entering the room.

"How are you and Mrs. Scuito holding up Agent McGee?" Vance asked.

"I've had better days. Abby is freaking out." McGee replied.

"I'm so sorry but we have to get on this." Vance replied he hated to make them work after all this but they had to find Gabe.

"Yes sir!" McGee and Peter replied in unison.

* * *

Gibbs sped down the virtually empty backroads as he made his way back to Bethesda. He had all kinds of horrible thoughts ever since. He had gotten the call that something was wrong with Tony. What if he his other leg had to be removed now? What he lost one or both of his arms? What if he lost all four of his limbs. What if the infection was inside his body now? Gibbs tried not to cry at the prospect of losing his son. He didn't think he could handle this alone plus he had to get back to work. So he took out his phone and called his dad.

"Hey dad"

"Leroy are you alright?"

"No I am not dad."

"Oh son I know you miss her already."

"It's not Ziva dad. Well it is but there's something else."

"What's wrong Leroy?"

"I just got a call from Bethesda. Something is seriously wrong with Tony."

"Do you need me?"

"Yes I have to get back to work so I need you to babysit him. So I can go back to work."

"Why do you have to work?"

"Somebody kidnapped Gabe and they think it's Angelo. I want to catch that bastard and take him down."

"I will be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks dad."

"He'll be alright Leroy and I will be with him."

* * *

Gibbs arrived at Bethesda and raced to Tony's room. When he arrived his worst fears were confirmed. His boy lay on the bed eyes squeezed shut. Even so Gibbs could see then angst and pain in them. He was completely ashen and he was back on a ventilator. Doctor Pitt and Doctor Daniels were standing over the bed talking in hushed whispers. It didn't really matter Gibbs didn't understand anything anyway.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"It's not good Gibbs." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs demanded.

"His lung function has dropped significantly he was breathing on his own when you left. We had placed the oxygen tank by his bed just in case but he was doing really well. About five minutes after you left he just stopped breathing. After working on him the ventilator is working at eighty percent." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Well is he going to be okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Agent Gibbs. It's like his body is giving up." Dr. Daniels replied.

"He did just lose his fiancee and child." Gibbs replied.

"Everybody here knows how close your team was Agent Gibbs. We are all praying for you and thinking of you in the wake of the loss of Ziva." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

"Tony Gibbs is here." Dr. Pitt said.

"Hey T I'm sorry but I can't stay long. I have to get to work it's um an emergency but my dad is going to sit with you." Gibbs replied.

"I will call you if there are any changes." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Thank you Brad." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Leroy I'm here. Glad to see you listed me as grandfather and said I could be with him at all times just like you." Jack said.

"Thanks dad. I hate to leave him but you know." Gibbs replied.

"It's not a problem son. I love this boy and I know how much he means to you. I will do anything to make him feel better." Jack replied.

"Can I have a moment alone with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" Jack replied.

Once Gibbs was alone with his son. He walked over to the bed and gently slid his hand into Tony's and looked into his eyes. Even though they were closed Gibbs could see the intense pain in them. The poor kid had lost everything in the past forty eight hours. First his leg, then the woman he loved and his unborn child, and now maybe his brother. He may even end up losing his own life. All because of his supposed family. His father and cousin had taken everything from him and Gibbs was not going to stop until they were brought down.

"Listen to me son. I know that everything is dark right now but you have to fight for me. Please I can't lose another child. I already lost Kelly and we just lost Ziva. I can't lose you so soon after her. Tony you have to fight for me, my dad McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, Gabe, and even Vance. Please don't give up on me son." Gibbs pleaded tears steaming down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: The search for Gabe will be in the next chapter. Should update by Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Justice

McGee sat at his desk and waited for Gibbs to return. He had never been more anxious for a case to be over in his career. He had also never been so obsessed with stopping a criminal before. Not even when other colleagues had fallen. He hated what Angelo and Senior had done to his teammates. They hadn't directly harmed Tony but they had put that hit out on him. They were the reason that car slammed into Jimmy's. They were the reason he spent five days in a coma and lost his leg. What Angelo had done to Ziva was horrifying. He had killed her baby and raped and cut her. He wished that he had just shot her and put her out of her misery. Instead he did enough damage to make her linger and suffer for hours. McGee had seen her naked body down in autopsy. It had horrified him. He had seen the slit in her throat and damage to her face in the hospital. The bruise covered her entire stomach and was an ugly blackish purple color. Looking at it up close he could tell the baby didn't have a chance. While he hadn't tried to look at her private parts. He got an idea of what had been done to them. She had bruises on her thighs and he imagined her vagina was a wreck. She didn't deserve to die that way and Tony didn't deserve to lose everything.

"McGee! Peter!" Abby called running into the bullpen.

"What is it Abby?" Peter asked.

"Wha? Oh yeah. What is it Abbs?" McGee asked.

"I have confirmed that it was definitely Angelo that kidnapped Gabe." Abby replied.

"Should I call Gibbs or would he be more likely to answer for McGee?" Peter asked.

"I already called him and he is on his way back." Abby replied.

"Great" McGee replied.

"Alright" Peter added.

"Oh how's Jimmy? He says that he is okay but he may be lying to me." Abby asked.

"He's doing well pretty shaken obviously but everything is healing normally. He is being one hundred percent honest with you." McGee assured.

* * *

Jimmy had taken a bullet to the shoulder from the DiNozzo Senior's hit-man but at least he was recovering. Gibbs had not suffered any physical harm from Angelo and Senior but they had destroyed him mentally. He had lost his daughter and grandchild and his son had suffered horrible injuries and severe emotional pain. Now he may die too. McGee couldn't imagine what it would do to Gibbs if they lost Tony as well. Now McGee was all that was left of the team Ziva was dead, Tony had a long painful road before he could even think of being an agent again, and Gibbs needed to take care of his boy.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs called.

"Oh Boss when did you get back?" McGee asked.

"Just now but you were pretty lost in thought. Now lets go." Gibbs replied.

"How's Tony?" McGee asked.

"Not good." Gibbs replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry Boss." McGee replied.

"Me too McGee." Gibbs replied forgoing rule six.

* * *

Breena pushed herself up, walked over to the sink, and rinsed her mouth for what felt like the millionth time that morning. This had to be the worst Christmas of her life. Her son was kidnapped by a sociopath and to make matters worse she was sick. She walked past the tampon dispenser stepped back and realized that she was late. She had gotten her period on the sixteenth of every month since she was nineteen years old. Of course she had started much earlier when she was twelve but things were more irregular then. Could she really be? The doctors had said it was almost impossible without IVF. That's why she and Jimmy decided on adoption. If they were going to pay for a kid it may as well be one that needed a little love. If she really was pregnant how would Jimmy react? Still she needed to tell someone and since Ducky was out making burial plans for Ziva, Abby was an emotional wreck, and everyone else she knew was out. Except one person. Slowly she walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the elevator. The doors slid open on her desired door and she walked towards the directors office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Vance called.

"They still haven't called with news about Gabe." Jimmy said.

"Try not to worry too much. They haven't been gone that long. Keep a positive thought." Vance replied.

"Director may I speak with you privately?" Breena asked.

"Um sure" Vance replied.

"Right" Jimmy replied standing up to leave.

* * *

"What can I do for you Breena?" Vance asked.

Before Breena had a chance to speak another wave of nausea came over her body. She tried to make a run for the bathroom but it all happened so fast. Next thing she knew she had vomited all over Vance's desk, floor, and the director himself.

"Are you okay?" Vance asked slightly terrified.

"I...I'm late!" Breena cried.

"I'm sure whoever you have plans with will understand." Vance replied.

"No I'm late late." Breena replied.

"You mean? You could be?" Vance asked.

"Yes sir" Breena replied.

"Well why are you telling me? You should be telling Jimmy." Vance replied.

"Because I'm scared." Breena replied.

"What's there to be scared of?" Vance asked.

"What if Gabe is dead and Jimmy accuses me of trying to replace him?" Breena asked.

"How could he think that?" Vance asked.

"Well if I am pregnant it would have been conceived when we thought we could lose Gabe. What if Jimmy thinks I did this on purpose to replace him?" Breena asked.

"Didn't you say you adopted because it was unlikely you guys would conceive on your own?" Vance asked.

"Yes" Breena replied.

"How could you trick him into getting you pregnant if it was almost impossible?" Vance asked.

"I guess but what if something goes wrong? Jimmy is so sensitive." Breena asked.

"Just trust God and it will be okay." Vance replied.

* * *

McGee had been able to track Senior's phone. Angelo had trashed his. Senior either wasn't smart enough to do that or figured that he could protect himself from the hacking skills of McGeek. They had tracked his phone to an abandoned trailer in the park that had shutdown the year before. It was the perfect place for them because Senior would not be caught dead in anything below a four star hotel with the exception of when he stayed with Gibbs to avoid jail and his time at Tony's place last year. Gibbs skidded to a hault outside the trailer.

"Alright I'll go in first. Peter you back me up, and McGee you wait for my signal than go in and grab Gabe." Gibbs replied.

"Yes sir" Peter replied.

"On it Boss." McGee added.

* * *

The team jumped out of the car and Gibbs kicked down the door to the trailer. He ran in followed by Peter and McGee. The trailer was only three rooms including the bathroom. There was rotting bassinet in the back corner of the main room. Gibbs nodded to McGee who walked over to check on Gabe. Then he nodded to Peter and they kicked down the door to the backroom weapons drwan. Angelo jumped up and drew his gun.

"You think you can take me old man?" Angelo asked laughing.

"That's for killing my Ziver!" Gibbs yelled firing a bullet into Angelo's knee.

"You think that that's going to stop me?" Angelo asked.

"And that's for destroying my Tony's life!" Gibbs yelled firing into the other knee.

Angelo collapsed to the ground in pain. Gibbs was far from done with him but he wanted to make sure that he wasn't able to go anywhere. Gibbs told Peter to cuff Senior. Once he had done that he called to McGee that it was safe to take Gabe out now. Once everything else was taken care of the ex-Marine lunged onto Angelo with his knife. He got him in the already weak spot where Ziva had stabbed him the day before. He shoved the knife through as far as it would go. Then yanked it out as hard as he could. Angelo coughed and blood came out. After that Gibbs shoved his knife into Angelo's privates and twisted as he pulled it out. Blood pooled around the crotch of Angelo's jeans. Gibbs lunged one more time into Angelo's chest and twisted as he pulled it out. Before the bastard finally died. Gibbs tossed the knife down and started punching and kicking at Angelo's limp body.

"Hey Boss Gabe is alive but he needs medical attention. I called an ambulance." McGee said entering the room.

"You broke my family! You are garbage! Nothing is to cruel for you! I HATE YOU!" Gibbs yelled as he beat on Angelo's corpse.

"Boss he's dead!" McGee yelled.

"He killed Ziver and hurt Tony!" Gibbs argued.

"Boss it's over." McGee replied voice cracking.

"It will never be over McGee." Gibbs replied in a broken whisper. "I will never be over."

"You fucking psycho!" A voice bellowed behind Gibbs.

* * *

**A/N: Is Gabe going to be okay? New chapter will be up on Friday. Unfortunately due to the long weekend I won't be able to update Monday but there will definitely be one Wednesday. Anyway please review and thanks for reading. **


	18. At Large

"You fucking psycho!"

Gibbs whirled around and saw Senior standing behind him. The older DiNozzo's whole body shook with rage and his eyes were filled at hate. Directed at Gibbs. He could see in the front room Agent Valderez cradling Gabe with one arm and holding a tissue over a bloody nose with the other.

"Look what you did to my boy!" Senior yelled.

"You're boy?! Tony is your son! Even though he doesn't deserve you! Everyday I have to see what you did to MY boy! I have to see the bandages all over his body! Where his hair is shaved away and his head is stapled from what you did! I had to watch him lay in a coma for almost a week. Unsure that he'd ever wake up! Wondering how I'd be able to speak the words that they could pull the plug on him! Now I have to look at the empty space on the bed where his leg should be! I have to see him grieve his fiancee and unborn child and wonder if he will survive this." Gibbs cried.

"Oh you know he won't! He's not a real man! He's just a sniveling little brat who I should have toughened up better. Now Angelo was a real man! Cut down in his prime by some psycho with a grudge!" Senior yelled.

"Real man? Cut down in his prime? Psycho with a grudge? He murdered my Ziver's baby and then raped and tortured her so bad she died!" Gibbs cried.

"She was Mosad! She was strong!" McGee added.

"That's exactly why she deserved to have a real man's baby" Senior replied.

"She had a real mans baby! A man who saved countless lives not took them away! A man who's child she;d never be able to carry again because of what he did to her body!" Gibbs yelled.

"You murdered my son! Now I'm going to kill that loser you want to call your son for some reason and that bitch who fought so she and that spineless freak could raise the son that should have been Angelo's!" Senior cried.

* * *

Gibbs tried to grab Senior but he shoved him to the ground and took off. Senior did the same with McGee when he tried to stop him except he also stepped on his foot. Before taking off. Peter's nose had stopped bleeding but there was noway he dropped Gabe. Senior ran out of the trailer just as the ambulance McGee had called for Gabe arrived.

"Are you okay McGee?" Gibbs asked helping his agent stand.

"Ye OW! No." McGee replied.

"Alright here lean on me." Gibbs replied.

McGee nodded and put the weight of the left side of his body onto Gibbs. Who drapped his arm over his last agent's shoulders. The two men walked into the main room where the paramedics were attending to Gabe. Gibbs spotted Seniors handcuffs lying by the front door.

"Can any of you go with him?" The one medic asked.

"He can. He needs to get his foot X-rayed anyway." Gibbs replied pointing to McGee.

The paramedics nodded. The shorted of the two held Gabe in his arms and raced out the door for the ambulance. While the taller one walked over and helped McGee to the ambulance.

"What do we do now?" Peter asked.

"First we call the hospital and have guards placed outside Tony's door. Then we call and have Breena put under strict protection detail. Jimmy too just to be safe. I will also have Ducky pick up Angelo's body and you will ride back with him." Gibbs explained.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I am going to the hospital to sit with Tony. I will only feel comfortable if I am with him." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Hello Director Vance?"

"Agent Valderez are Angelo and Senior in custody?"

"Angelo is dead but Senior is at large and he."

"What about Gabe?"

"He was rushed to the hospital but director."

"I will inform the Palmer's and have Ducky come to collect Angelo's body. After all the trouble he caused. I am sure that Dr. Mallard will be thrilled to preform his autopsy."

"Dirctor Senior is after Tony and Breena! He wants to kill them."

"This is bad very bad."

"Why?"

"I just sent Breena to the drug store for a pregnancy test alone. She didn't want to tell Jimmy until she knew for sure."

* * *

Jackson Gibbs sat at Tony's bedside. He had been with the younger man since Leroy had gone to take down the people who had caused all this trouble and pain. Tony's own father and cousin. It made Jack sick. He would never put a hit out on Leroy or do anything even remotely like it and if any of Leroy's cousins did that he'd sever any ties to them not reward them. Tony's fever was over a hundred last time they checked and his lungs were filled with fluid. Suddenly Tony started having the most violent coughing fit Jack had ever seen. He rushed over and propped the boy up as best he could to try and ease the attack. Jack felt something wet hit his shirt. The door swung open and Dr. Pitt rushed in. He ran over to the bed and gently shoved Jack out of the way. Jack looked down at his shirt the wetness was blood. Tony's blood.

"How is he?" Jack asked when Tony finally stopped coughing.

"This is not good. You need to get Leroy here immediately." Dr. Pitt replied.

Before Jack could respond the door swung open again. DiNozzo Senior flashed an evil grin as he locked the door to his son's hospital room.

"Excuse me Mr. DiNozzo you aren't authorized to be in here." Dr. Pitt replied.

Senior just smiled again. Before bending down and removing a gun from an ankle holster. He crossed the room and shoved his gun in Dr. Pitt's chest.

"Look I don't want any trouble here. I am just concerned about Tony's safety." Dr. Pitt said.

"You should be." Senior replied.

"Don't you dare shoot the man who is trying to save my grandson's life." Jack argued.

"Well alright." Senior replied walking over and pointing the gun at Jack's chest.

"Go on kill me on Christmas. Tony's probably going to die and my Leroy will follow close behind. He loves that boy and has already lost so much. Hell he'll have been through three losses in one day if Tony dies today. I'll have nothing. So just go on and shoot me. It will mean nothing." Jack replied.

"Oh I'm not gonna shoot you." Senior replied.

He backed away from Jack and walked over to Tony's bed. He jammed the gun into his chest, laughed and pulled the trigger back. He then threw his gun to the ground, unlocked the door and took off running.

* * *

Gibbs was walking to his son's room when he heard the gunshot. He knew right away where it had come from. Suddenly doctors and nurses were racing to Tony's room. It didn't surprise Gibbs at all when Senior ran passed, paused, smiled and laughed at his fear and grief, and then disappeared into the crowd. He saw Tony raced past on a stretcher with blood pouring from his chest. Dr. Pitt pushing it along with another group of doctors.

* * *

Breena pulled her car out of the CVS parking lot. She briefly glanced at the bag on the seat beside her. She had bought three different pregnancy tests and called her and Jimmy's doctor to schedule a blood test. The soonest they could squeeze her in was the twenty seventh. She had been tempted to take the tests in the drug store bathroom but she wasn't sure she'd be okay if they were negitive. What if she wasn't pregnant? What if she had some horrible illness and was dying? How would Jimmy handle it is she died? He was so sensitive. Undoubtedly he'd find away to trace it back to his job. He'd say that he didn't wash his hands well enough after and autopsy and when he touched her he gave her something or that he didn't get the radiation off him well enough. From around the team was dealing with Parsons. She decided if the home tests were negitive she wouldn't say anything to him until after the tests but what if that was worse for him? What if she died or became seriously ill before the day of her blood test? She shook her head and told herself to stop having so many negitive thoughts. She had just turned onto the backroad. She always hated taking the highways on holidays. So many drunk and distracted drivers. That was all she needed was to get killed on Christmas and have the man who was the cloest thing her husband had to a father tell him that she had been carrying his child. She heard her cellphone ringing and reached over to answer it. When she did she noticed several calls from Director Vance and Jimmy along with a couple numbers she didn't recognize. Right now Jimmy was calling her. She pushed answer.

"Hello Jimmy?"

"Oh Thank God Breena we were all so worried. Vance already called a team in to come look for you."

"Why would you need to find me."

"When Gibbs and them went to arrest Senior he escaped. Gibbs killed Angelo. I mean he killed him. They brought his body down to Ducky and..."

"JIMMY! Why is this imortant?!"

"Senior is going to kill you he already shot Tony and..."

"Hey what the?" ***BANG!* **"AGGHHH!"

"Breena? Breena?! BREENA?!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Again I won't be able to update Monday but the new chapter will be up by Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. More Bad News

First came the gunshot and then the scream. Jimmy asked for Breena, then called her name, and finally screamed her name. He had just screamed for her when he heard the crash. He wanted to scream but no sound would come out. He tried to dial 911 but his hand shook and suddenly his phone felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. He took deep breath and his lungs and throat felt like they were on fire. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. He balled his body up into the fetal position and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Jimmy did you ever get a hold of Breena?" Vance asked entering Autopsy.

There was no response only a series of heavy sobs. Vance felt his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach felt like it was tied up in knots. He scanned the room and found Jimmy balled up in the back corner. He walked over, bent down, and placed his hand on the young Medical Examiner's shoulder. Careful not to frighten the already shaken young man.

"Jimmy are you okay?" Vance asked.

"Br...Breena" Jimmy stammered.

"What happened? Could you reach her?"

"S...Shot" Jimmy replied.'

"She was shot? How do you know?" Vance asked.

Jimmy pulled himself up and pushed his glasses back into position. Wiping the snot and tears from his face with his arm. "I c...called her and there was a gunshot and then she screamed and she crashed. I called her name and there was nothing." he explained fresh tears pouring down her face.

"Oh Jimmy we'll find her and save her." Vance assured.

* * *

Jimmy burst into tears again. This time he started to wheeze and dry heave. The director was relieved when Ducky walked into the room. Vance filled a concerned Ducky in on the situation. The older man nodded and walked over to comfort his hysterical assistant. Ducky slid down to the ground and pulled Jimmy into his arms. He stroked his hair and rocked back and forth whispering that it was going to be okay. Vance shook his head sadly and walked out the door. Senior and Angelo were horrible monsters who had unleashed unimaginable grief and pain onto the team. They had lost Ziva in a horrific way and now they could lose Tony and Breena too. It was all so unfair. He took the stairs two at a time to the bullpen where the team he had called in was sitting. He wished that McGee was here right now to use his tracking skill. Unfortunately he was laying on his grandmother's couch on pain killers for a broken foot. Vance went up to his office. He picked the picture of Jackie and his kids off of his desk and starred at it.

"Please let her be okay. Don't make Jimmy have to feel this pain." Vance whispered.

Gibbs kept his post outside the double doors leading to surgery. He wanted to be outside the OR watching Tony's surgery like he had Ziva's but the Operating Room where the family was allowed to observe was being used. Not that it mattered anyway. He doubted severely that he'd be able to stand watching his son have a bullet removed from his chest. They were opening it up and extracting the bullet from his heart or lung. Wherever the God Dammed thing was. If his heart stopped could they even try to shock him back or would he just be gone? He had just watched Ziva die. How could he handle it with Tony too so soon? The thing that hurt the most was that it was Tony's own father who had done this to him. Just because Gibbs had gone off on Angelo and killed him. Maybe he had gone too far but seeing what that bastard had done to Ziva and what their selfishness had done to Tony. That bastard had stormed into Tony's room and shoved his gun in the chests or Dr. Pitt and Jackson. To prove his point before shooting his own son in the chest. He felt a tear form in the corner of his eye and slide down his cheek. A hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Leroy are you okay?" Jack asked.

"None of this is fair." Gibbs croaked.

"I know. Leroy are you crying?" Jack replied.

"Ziva's dead, Tony's probably going to die and I think something happened to Breena." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Leroy I can't imagine how much pain you must be in." Jack replied.

"Are you okay? He pointed a gun at your chest." Gibbs replied.

"I'm alright. I guess." Jack replied.

"I can't go through this again dad." Gibbs replied.

"I can't handle losing another grandchild I cannot imagine how you must feel about possibly losing another child." Jack replied.

"It's not fair dad." Gibbs sobbed.

"Here Leroy let's go sit down." Jack replied.

* * *

Gibbs nodded and followed his dad over to the chairs closest to where Gibbs had been standing. Jack knew things must be really bad. When he sat down beside Leroy and placed his arm around him and he did nothing. Gibbs was surprised when the doors opened and Abby burst in followed by McGee and Penelope.

"Oh Gibbs please tell me he's okay!" Abby cried.

"I don't know Abbs he's been in surgery forever and I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"He can't die now not after all he's come through. Not because his dad is such a jerk. Oh Gibbs why didn't you kill him too?" Abby replied.

"I hope you're right Abbs and believe me I wish that I had now." Gibbs replied.

"Timmy I need to meet Sarah for lunch. Will you be okay alone? Can you get a ride home if you need to leave before I get back?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah grandma I'll be fine." McGee replied.

"I'll take him home if need be." Abby replied.

"Thank you Abby. I should be back in a couple hours. Oh and I hope you get good news on Tony soon." Penelope replied.

"Thanks Grandma." McGee replied.

"McGee are you sure you're okay here?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not hurting too bad but I am still on the meds they gave me. I just really want to be here for Tony." McGee replied.

"Alright well I am glad you came." Gibbs replied.

"Me too" Abby added.

"Oh yeah Abby did Jimmy ever get a hold of Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh Gibbs it's so awful! He finally got her on the phone and there was a gun shot and she crashed her car! I don't know if she got hit by the bullet or not or how bad the crash was! She can't die Gibbs! Jimmy can't lose her! He can't be hurt like you and Vance!" Abby cried.

"She will be okay Abbs." Gibbs replied.

The doors to surgery opened. Gibbs knew that the news must be bad. Because Dr. Pitt was the one to approach them. Instead of the surgeon who had preformed Tony's operation. He slowly pulled down his surgical mask. Exposing the redness on his eyes and the pained look on his face.

"How did it go Brad?" Gibbs asked even though he pretty much knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry we did everything we could but he started hemorrhaging and we couldn't stop it." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Oh God." Gibbs whispered.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but he was a fighter to the very end. He really was even when we all knew there was no hope. He was still hanging on. I mean when he flatlinned I honestly couldn't believe it." Dr. Pitt replied.

"No. No. No." Gibbs replied tears pouring down his cheeks.

"NO!" Abby cried.

"Please not Tony." McGee begged.

"Oh" Jack whimpered.

Abby, McGee, and Jack stood up and pulled Gibbs and Dr. Pitt into a tight group hug. The five held onto each other and cried together.

"I...I have to go." Dr. Pitt said after a few minutes.

* * *

The group broke apart. Abby called Penelope and told her that Tony and died, she was taking Timmy back to HQ and they would be her office. Penelope said how sorry she was about Tony. Gibbs left to call Leon and tell him.

"Hi Leon."

"Jethro how is he?"

"Tony's dead Leon!"

"Oh Jethro I'm so so sorry."

"Thanks Leon. Do you need me back and HQ?"

"No I want you to go home and go to bed. Ziva's burial is at six."

"I can't go back there! Not after Ziva!"

"Alright come to HQ. You can sleep here."

"Thank you Leon."

While Team Gibbs was learning that they had lost their beloved SFA and brother. Peter Valderez and the rest of the skeleton team Vance had thrown together last minute was searching for Breena. They finally found the car crashed into a tree two blocks from CVS. There was a bullet in the drivers side window, the windshield was shattered, and the drivers seat was empty and soaked with blood. They found her body six feet from the crash site. Her face was filled with red glass. She was lying completely still.

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately Gibbs will not being killing Senior but things won't go well for him. New chapter Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. After Effects

Jackson Gibbs placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Leroy let out a small whimper and pushed himself further into the door of Jack's truck. He had been crying constantly since he'd been told Tony had died. All Jack wanted to do was ease his son's pain even though he knew that was impossible.

"Leroy I know this won't help but I am so sorry about Tony. He was a good man." Jack replied.

"He didn't deserve want happened to him. He should be eating Snickerdoodles and watching Christmas movies with Ziva now. Not on his way to the morgue." Gibbs replied.

"It's horrible isn't it Leroy?" Jack asked.

"I loved him so much! He should have been my son!" Gibbs cried.

"I know Leroy he really should have been." Jack replied.

"He'd still be here if he was my son." Gibbs replied.

"At least he and Ziva are together again." Jack replied.

"I know but it doesn't make this any easier." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Vance shook his head sadly looking down at his phone. The NCIS family had taken a hard a horrible hit in the past few days. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since they lost Ziva in a brutal attack in Gibbs's basement and now they had lost Tony to a bullet in his chest. From his own father. Plus Breena was in trouble too now. He heard his phone ring again and knew right away that it was going to be really bad.

"Director?"

"Agent Valderez?"

"We um found Breena."

"And?"

"We found the car run off the road about two blocks from the CVS, there was a bullet hole in the driver's side window, and the windshield was smashed."

"Shit. What about Breena?"

"*sigh* We found her about six feet from the crash site."

"Dare I ask?"

"She's gone."

"Thank you Agent Valderez."

* * *

Vance hung up his phone and placed it back on his desk. He was already dreading having to tell Jimmy the bad news. His whole body was shaking as he left his office and rode the elevator down to autopsy. He walked through the sliding doors and found Ducky holding a terrified Jimmy in his arms.

"Leon do you have an update on Breena?" Ducky asked.

"I do" Vance replied sadly.

"What is it? Please tell me she's okay?" Jimmy asked.

"When she ran off the road after the bullet hit. She went through the windshield and was thrown six feet. She was dead when they found her. I'm so sorry Jimmy." Vance replied.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I am so sorry." Ducky replied.

"No! Breena! I'm can't live without her!" Jimmy cried.

"Mr. Palmer you are family we will get you through this. You must be strong for young Gabriel." Ducky replied tightening his grip on his assistant.

"Yeah Jimmy everyone especially me and Jethro will be there for you at all times." Vance replied.

"This... I I can't." Jimmy sobbed.

"Breena was a lovely woman Jimmy." Ducky replied.

"I can't breathe!" Jimmy cried.

"Shh. I'm here. I've got you Jimmy." Ducky whispered.

* * *

Gibbs stumbled into Vance's office. That was where the director had told him that he could sleep. He awkwardly fell back on to the couch. Tears were pouring down his face. Just like they had been ever since he had heard that his son was dead. He was furious at the security at Bethesda for not listening to him and placing guards outside Tony's door. Now his son, his second in command, his partner, his friend, the man who he hoped to live vicariously through. Was dead. Sure Tony was with Ziva now and yes that made him happy but it still wasn't fair. Why did Tony have to go through hell and pain only to die from a bullet from his own father.

"I'm sorry Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"Leroy" Jack said sadly.

"Jethro I am so sorry." Vance said entering his office.

"Leon please tell me that bastard is in custody?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm afraid not." Vance replied.

"That girl that Tony's dad threatened. The one who is married to the assistant Medical Examiner. How is she?" Jack asked.

"Breena was killed when her car was shot off the road. She went through the windshield. I am praying it was over instantly." Vance replied trying to control his rage.

"Oh God poor Palmer." Gibbs replied.

"That man needs to be stopped before he does anymore damage." Jack replied.

"Believe me we are trying our hardest to catch him. We have our own people anyone we could get a hold of has been called in, the FBI is after him, every local LEO department in the country, the CIA, the NSA is tracking him, all the airports, train and bus stations, car rental places. Neighborhood watch people. Basically anyone who can nab him or alert the authorities is after that man. We will bring him down." Vance replied.

"Good" Jack replied.

"Can someone just shoot him?" Gibbs asked.

"Believe me I'd like that." Vance replied.

"I''m just glad they could rescue Gabe. Do you have any news on him?" Gibbs asked.

"The good news is he expected to make a full recovery. He should be released in two to four days." Vance replied.

"That's great. Jimmy will need him now more than ever." Gibbs replied.

"I just hope he adjusts to being a single father well." Jack replied.

"I will help him the best I can. There is a disadvantage though since my kids were older when they lost their mother." Vance replied.

"Same with Leroy's mom." Jack replied.

"Yes but he has a great family on his six." Gibbs replied.

"That is very true Jethro." Vance replied.

* * *

Ed Slater was in his living room. Getting ready to visit his grandson who had just been returned to the safety of the hospital. When he got the call every parent dreads. It was the director of NCIS where his son in law Jimmy worked. He told him his daughter was shot and her car ran off the road and that she was dead. He thanked Leon for letting him know and accepted his condolences. Then hung up and started thinking about funeral plans. He couldn't really plan much though without Jimmy. Jimmy wasn't Ed's favorite person on earth but he still felt terrible for the kid. He had loved Breena with all his heart and now she was just gone. Murdered. At least pretty much the whole country was looking for that bastard. Ed prayed that he rotted away in prison and that the judge was merciless.

* * *

Gibbs was faced with something he dreaded. Returning to his house for the first time since Ziva's attack. He had to get his suit for her burial. He walked through the door and even though nobody knew exactly how it happened he could see Ziva running away in terror. He walked to his basement. He walked through the police tape. The investigation was over anyway and down the stairs. He saw where the event had happened. Her blood had stained the floor. He noticed something shiny under the shelf. It was her Star of David. He bent down and picked it up. He tightly held it in his hands and fell to the ground crying. His heart raced in his chest and his body shook with grief.

"Kelly! Kate! Ziver! Tony! I'm sorry!" Gibbs yelled as he thrashed on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will include Ziva's funeral. So it will be very emotional. Should update by Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Farewell

Jimmy pulled out the chair next to his son's hospital crib. Gabe had initially been taken to the NICU. After he had been saved from Senior and Angelo but, had been moved to a regular room after only a very short time. Jimmy was glad at least he was improving. When he had been kidnapped he had two parents, a big brother and was going to be an uncle. Now it was just the two of them against the world. One of Gabe's nurses came in and sat down beside him.

"Oh Jimmy Ed told me about Breena I'm so sorry." She said.

"We lost so much." Jimmy replied.

"Well I'm here for you whenever you need me. Gabriel too." She replied.

"Thank you" Jimmy replied before bursting into tears.

"Hey come here." She replied.

"It it wa...wasn't just Br...Breenaa. We al also l...lost Tony and Ziva. Gabe's biological bro...brother and hi...his wife." Jimmy replied.

"Were they all killed by the same guy?" She asked.

"Tony was killed by the guy who killed Breena but Ziva was killed by his nephew. The man who killed Tony and Breena. Was Tony's father." Jimmy explained.

"That's horrible." She replied.

* * *

Jack opened the door to his son's home. He needed to change into his nicer clothes as well. He hadn't packed a suit. Since he hadn't exactly planned on attending a funeral. Thankfully he had a pair of nice slacks, white button down shirt, and a blazer. He heard hysterical sobs coming from the basement. He moved as quick as his legs could carry him to his son's side.

"Leroy? Leroy? Can you hear me?" Jack asked shaking his son's limp body.

"I found her Star of David and there's all this blood." Gibbs replied.

"Hey come here Leroy it will be alright." Jack replied.

"No it won't! Don't you get it?! I lost two more children and a grandchild! It will never be okay again!" Gibbs yelled.

"Leroy please try to relax." Jack replied.

"Shut up!" Gibbs yelled before racing up the stairs.

* * *

Gibbs found himself sitting on his bed in his suit. Ziva's funeral was in half an hour and he didn't think he could handle it. At least Ducky had offered to arrange the service. Even if he hadn't had to track down Senior and Angelo. He would not have been able to plan his little girls funeral. Especially now knowing that he would have to start planning Tony's funeral tomorrow. He hated to do that and would give anything to get out of it but he was the only one who knew what Tony wanted. Ziva did but she was gone and Jimmy might but that poor kid already had to plan his wife's funeral and attend to his sick child. He couldn't deal with this too. So all the responsibility came down to him. Finally he slid off the bed and walked down the stairs. He found his dad sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Are you ready Leroy?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry dad. I just lost it for a second." Gibbs replied.

"Believe me son I understand. You have been through a horrible few days." Jack replied.

"I just can't take anymore loss dad." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Leroy I wish I could help you." Jack replied.

"Well you can't nobody can help me." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva's funeral was horrible. It was fairly small. Mainly her co-workers but there were also a few of her close outside friends. The service was also fairly short. Gibbs stood up to give the eulogy. He felt his knees go weak as he stood at the podium and prayed he could get through this without breaking down again.

"Ziva David first came to my team eight years ago. When we first met I never thought that she would become like a daughter to me. I sure never thought that she would be carrying the child of my Senior Field Agent and surrogate son Tony DiNozzo. Sadly we lost Tony as well but at least he is with his wife and child again. Anyway everything changed with Ziver and I when she helped me regain my memory. After an explosion seven years ago. Since then I have been there for her through all the laughter and tears in the remaining years of her life. I will miss you Ziver David." Gibbs said.

He looked around the room there was not a dry eye anywhere. He saw that Vance had left the room. Gibbs knew that this was all too much for the man to handle. He was grateful that he made it back to his seat before he completely lost control of his emotions.

* * *

After Ziva's burial there was a small ceremony back at NCIS for just her closest friends. Gibbs walked over to where Abby and McGee were sitting the Goth's make-up was staining her face as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"This has to be the worst Christmas! In the history of ever!" Abby cried.

"I know Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"I can't believe we lost three people in one day. Poor Jimmy couldn't even come today." McGee replied.

"I don't blame the poor kid." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Gibbs please say Breena wasn't pregnant too?!" Abby begged.

"I wish I could say she wasn't but tragically she was. She was carrying triplets too I'm afraid." Ducky replied entering the room.

"Shit poor Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"At least he still has Gabe." Was all McGee could say.

"What? That's so awful!" Abby cried.

"That it is Abigail and you are right there Timothy." Ducky replied.

"Well I need to get home. My foot is starting to hurt." McGee replied.

"Alright I don't think I can stay here another minute." Abby replied.

* * *

Director Vance walked into his office. He just had to grab his work phone and then he could head home to his children. He felt terrible leaving them with neighbors all day on the first Christmas without there mother. Yet another reason he hated Senior and hoped that he would be locked up or dead very soon. He looked around and saw a large box sitting on his desk. He walked over and looked at the tag. _"To Daddy. Love Jared and Kayla" _Vance smiled. He wondered how his kids managed to get this to HQ without him noticing. Joyfully he tore through the childish Newspaper Comic wrapping paper. Behind the paper was a styrofoam cooler. Curiously he lifted the lid.

* * *

"Terribly sorry I didn't offer my condolences for Anthony sooner Jethro. I have been very busy preforming autopsies and caring for Jimmy." Ducky replied.

"It's alright Duck. This has been a rough day for all of us." Gibbs replied.

The two men's conversation was cutoff by a blood curdling scream coming from the directors office. Both men raced up the stairs two at a time. Gibbs flung the door open and found Leon sitting on the floor. Tightly gripping a note a styrofoam cooler sat beside him. Gibbs and Ducky leaned over and peaked in the cooler. It contained to heads. Jared and Kayla Vance.

* * *

**A/N: I know this story keeps getting darker and darker. New chapter Friday if anyone is even still reading. Please review (don't flame to hard) and thanks for reading. **


	22. Twist

For a moment time stood still. Neither Gibbs nor Ducky could believe what they were looking at. The two children and only remaining family of Leon Vance. Were reduced to heads in a cooler. Ducky gripped his chest and started breathing heavily. Gibbs sat down next to Vance and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Leon?" Gibbs asked barely above a whisper.

"Senior" Vance replied voice cracking.

"Can I see that?" Gibbs asked.

"My babies." Vance replied.

"I know Leon I'm sorry." Gibbs replied.

"Just shut up Jethro! Nobody put a box with Kelly's head in it on your desk!" Vance yelled jumping up, grabbing his gun, throwing the note, and storming out of his office.

* * *

Gibbs sat on the floor still trying to take in the events that had just transpired. Finally he leaned over and grabbed the note. In red ink it read. "Your little brats are dead. Will you stay off my trail now or do more of yours have to die?" Gibbs dropped the note to the ground and ran his hand through his hair. Ducky's breathing became more and more labored and his grip on his chest got tighter.

"Duck are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry Jethro." Ducky replied before collapsing to the ground.

"DUCKY! COME ON DUCKY! WAKE UP! Please Ducky. Wake up come on don't do this to me!" Gibbs begged shaking his friend's body. Even though he knew it was useless. His best friend in the world was dead.

* * *

Abby, McGee and Jackson Gibbs walked through the parking lot together. Abby and McGee were going to head home but Jack had to wait for Leroy. He was just making sure the two got to their car okay. He couldn't move like he had in his younger days but hopefully he could whack the attackers on the head with his cane. Suddenly director Vance stepped in front of him. Eyes full of rage and grief.

"Leon are you okay?" Jack asked.

"My babies are dead." Vance replied.

"Oh My God what happened?" McGee asked.

"If you were a good agent you'd know they were murdered!" Vance yelled.

"Oh Vance I'm so sorry!" Abby replied.

"You're sorry?! God I'm surrounded by idiots!" Vance yelled withdrawing his gun from his coat.

"Director I know you are hurting but you need to calm down. Just give me the gun and Abby will take you wherever you need to go." McGee replied in hopes of talking him down.

"How did you get into and graduate from MIT? Did you have sex with the admissions officer and all your professor? Because you are a complete idiot!" Vance yelled pulling the trigger.

"TIMMY! WHY DID YOU SHOOT TIMMY?" Abby demanded falling down beside the body of her lover.

"Don't you ever listen?! My children are dead! Their lives are over and he was too stupid to understand that I am in the worst emotional pain of my life!" Vance yelled pointing his gun at Abby.

"Go ahead shoot me! Gibbs will never let you get away with it!" Abby yelled.

"No he won't he feels my pain! Hell he's killed before he'll understand!" Vance yelled pulling the trigger a second time.

"What has gotten into you? We are just trying to help you! My Leroy is proof there is life after this! Unless you throw it all away by killing everyone who talks to you wrong!" Jack yelled.

"Your Leroy is a complete moron just like you!" Vance yelled shooting Jack in the chest.

Vance fell to the ground beside his victims. What they didn't realize was that he was not like Jethro. He had nobody left and nowhere to go now. His whole family was dead and his career was over. There was no life for him anymore. He took his gun and without hesitation put it to his temple and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Gibbs held his friends body in his arms. He couldn't believe he had lost another person he loved. This room was filled with pain. Beside him was the cooler with Vance's kids heads and in his arms was his dead friend. A nameless agent ran in eyes wide with horror.

"Gibbs! Leon shot Agent McGee, Abby, and your dad in the parking lot! Then he turned the gun on himself! They're all dead!" She yelled.

Gibbs was speechless. He released his friends body and ran out of the room. He found himself standing on the railing of the balcony. He let one last single tears fall down his cheek and then he jumped. Seconds later he crashed to the ground. There were screams as horrified employees gathered around his crumpled body.

* * *

Jimmy Palmer was in the dark NICU. The room was almost empty except for himself, the sick babies, and the nurse on duty. Gabe had been doing so well and then without warning he started violently coughing. He stopped breathing for the second time in his short life. Now he was back in intensive care. Jimmy knew he was going to die. His small body had been through too much and now he just couldn't fight anymore. Still when the machines went off and the nurses and doctors shoved him out of the way. Then told him that he was gone. Jimmy completely broke down. He fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. He had lost his wife, best friend, and four children in one twenty four hour period. On Christmas no less. He didn't remember leaving the hospital or getting home but somehow he did. Next thing he knew he was standing in his living room holding his cellphone in his hands. He had a voice-mail from someone at work. DiNozzo Senior had chopped of Jared and Kayla's heads then left them in a box on Vance's desk. Afterwards Dr. Mallard had had a heart attack, Vance had shot Gibbs's dad, Abby, McGee, and then himself in the parking lot, and Gibbs had committed suicide by jumping off the balcony at HQ. Jimmy Palmer was alone in the world. He fell to the ground unable to cry or even move. Suddenly he felt a light squeeze on his good shoulder. There was a bright light. That he wanted to go to but he could not move. Confused he blinked his eyes and was surprised by what he saw. He was in the hospital and standing around his bed were Breena, Ducky, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Gibbs, and Vance.

* * *

"Is this heaven? Where are the others?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy what do you remember?" Breena asked.

"I was shot and Tony got in that wreck with Gabe. Then Tony was in the coma and when he woke up he had to have his leg amputated. Then Angelo killed Ziva and him and Senior kidnapped Gabe. Gibbs killed Angelo but Senior killed Tony and you. Then he mailed Vance his kids heads. Vance freaked out and shot himself, Abby, McGee, and Jack Gibbs. Ducky had a fatal heart attack and Gibbs jumped off the balcony. I found out after Gabe died of pneumonia." Jimmy explained.

"Well you were shot and Tony was in an accident with Gabe but none of that other stuff happened. We are all alive and well." Breena assured.

"Yeah I banged my knee up pretty good but I not enough to require amputation. Though it would be hilarious if a guy named Tony lost his leg. Now wouldn't it my little Autopsy Gremlin. Just enough to make it hurt like hell and keep me behind the desk for a while. Unless my boss is a good enough sir to allow me the privilege of him turning his back whilst I return to the field and nobley save lives. In a way that my dear Probie and whomever is temporarily assigned to the team cannot so worthley do." Tony rambled.

"Okay DiNozzo I'm going to chalk that up to the pain medication and your concussion." Gibbs replied.

"So I willst not be recieving a head slap?" Tony asked.

"No there's enough wrong with that thing right now." Gibbs replied.

"Ducky is Jimmy okay? Why would he think all those things happened when they didn't?" Abby asked.

"Well he did just wake up from his surgery. It's not to uncommon that anesthesia will do strange things to the brain Abigail. It is nothing more than a terrible nightmare." Ducky assured.

"Alright" Abby replied.

"Pain meds can do crazy things to you too." Gibbs replied pointing to Tony who was in process of trying to get his reflection to tell him how he injured his knee.

"Come on man it can't be that embarrasing what did you do catch your Bossman over here humping his boat? Don't be shy he can't slap you because you broke your brain a little and now your all druggied from your knee." Tony said.

Jimmy looked around the room at his friends and said a prayer of thanks that they were all still with him. Before falling back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Aw man did I get you guys! In all seriousness though I am sorry for the last chapter. I decided that I wanted this to be a happy family story with the Palmer's, Tony, Ziva, and there baby but I also wanted to have one last big twist. Did I go too far? Anyway new chapter Monday and I will explain what really happened to Gabe and with Senior and Angelo. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Better Now

Jimmy woke up again a couple hours later. He quickly realized the room was empty except for Vance. Who was sitting in the chair by the bed reading a book. For a second Jimmy panicked. What if when he woke up before was the dream and what he thought was a dream was real? No Vance had shot himself in the dream. Maybe he had survived though. No Jimmy had never heard of anyone surviving a shot like that. Well maybe but they wouldn't be up and around so fast. Though there were definitely cases of people being in comas for years. What if Vance had been in coma for years, woke up, been through rehab, and recovered. While Jimmy lay in his for years longer. He wanted to see in a mirror but didn't. What if he was ancient?

"Jimmy are you okay?" Vance asked.

"What year is it?" Jimmy asked.

"2013" Vance replied.

"I just thought what if before was a dream and everybody was dead and you and me had been in comas for years." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy you're okay you are just a little loopy from the anesthesia and drugs." Vance assured.

"So where is everybody else?" Jimmy asked.

"They all went home. Tony wanted to stay but the nurses were worried he'd throw himself out the window trying to fight his reflection so Gibbs took him home." Vance explained.

"Breena left?" Jimmy asked slightly upset.

"Just for a while. She went to get a change of clothes and to check on Gabe." Vance assured.

"Gabe is he okay?" Jimmy asked.

"He has a pretty nasty ear infection but they gave him some medicine and sent him home." Vance explained.

"Alright. I think I'm going to go back to sleep for a while." Jimmy replied.

"Sleep well Jimmy." Vance said.

* * *

Ziva walked down the stairs to Gibbs's living room. She saw Tony sleeping on the couch. Gibb's couch wasn't the most comfortable place on earth but he couldn't master the stairs with his knee. At least Gibbs had made it as comfortable as possible for him. Abby had brought over a bunch of pillows and a nice blanket. Gibbs and Ziva had used a body pillow and a few regular ones to pad the floor beside the couch. To soften the impact in case he rolled out of bed.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Oh Tony I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to Gibbs. I didn't mean to wake you." Ziva replied.

"No it's okay." Tony assured.

"Are you alright? You hate being woken up." Ziva asked.

"Yeah I just don't want to. Autopsy Gremlin's dream. What if? Don't want to lose you." Tony replied.

"You died too we all did." Ziva replied.

"Yeah but still. Dammit Ziva I love you. I love you more than anything and I don't want to live without you, I definitely want to be without our baby." Tony replied.

"It will all be okay Tony." Ziva assured.

"Can you come lie beside me?" Tony asked.

"There's not any room. I don't want to hurt you." Ziva replied.

"Just lie on the extra pillows." Tony said.

"Well if you say so." Ziva replied skeptically,

* * *

Gibbs emerged from his basement. After a long night worrying over Tony in the hospital and working on his latest project. He decided it was time to call it a night. When he rounded the corner to his living room he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Tony lay on the couch with his knee propped up on the pillow. His arm dangled over the side of the couch. Ziva was curled up on the pillows. Both her hands were resting on her belly. For a moment Gibbs was worried something was wrong. It was still too early for the baby to be kicking. Then he took a closer look and saw that Tony was resting his hand on her belly. Gibbs walked over and sat down beside them. He couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to their family. He found himself stealing an extra pillow from Ziva and grabbing his old blanket from the end of the couch. He lay down at the foot of the couch and Ziva' bed of pillows.

* * *

Gibbs woke up the next morning. Briefly forgetting he had fallen asleep on the floor beside his couch. He was getting to old for this. Soon he'd have to give up his nights sleeping down in the basement. Unless he invested in an air mattress or something. When he finally managed to get himself up. He checked his agents. Both were still sound asleep. Neither one had moved since he found them the night before. He took one last look at them and smiled. Making sure Ziva or Tony hadn't followed him. He went down to the basement, closed the door behind him, and sat down on the bottom step. He took one last look to ensure he was alone before calling his other children.

"Morning McGee"

"Morning Boss. Is everything okay do we have a case?"

"No we don't have a case and everything is fine."

"Then what's up?"

"Just calling to see how everything is."

"Are you alone? Because Abby will kill me if we get caught."

"Yeah Tony and Ziva are still asleep."

"Alright well Abby is fine. We had her twelve week check-up yesterday and everything is going great."

"That's good to hear. Well I need to get ready for work."

"See ya in a bit Boss."

"Bye Tim."

Gibbs hung up his phone. It was getting harder and harder for him not to reveal Abby's pregnancy. She had found out she was carrying McGee's child on Halloween. However unlike Tony and Ziva she and McGee had decided to keep their baby a secret. Until she got big enough to where she could pat her belly and make the huge announcement. To be honest Gibbs was amazed she could keep it in that long. Ziva was eleven and a half weeks. So there was a chance their babies would be born the same day.

* * *

Jimmy didn't wake up again until the next afternoon. He was relieved to see Breena sitting in the chair beside him. He wished that his whole family could be there. Too bad Gabe was far too young to visit people in the hospital.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Breena greeted.

"It's good to see you Breena." Jimmy replied.

"I'm glad you are doing better this time. You were pretty out of it last night. You kind of scared your friends." Breena explained.

"Yeah I that dream just freaked me out." Jimmy said.

"Understandable but everyone is fine/" Breena replied.

"Oh God did you say afternoon?! The the trial. Oh Breena I'm so sorry I guess I screwed things up pretty bad." Jimmy stammered.

"No Jimmy it's fine the trial is off." Breena explained.

"What? Why? How?"Jimmy asked.

"When Tony and Gabe were in the accident last night Tony's dad attempted to kidnap Gabe." Breena replied.

"Please tell me he didn't get away with it?" Jimmy asked.

"No the people who stopped to render aide stopped him. At first they thought he was trying to help and just putting Gabe in his van because it was less damaged than your car but then he started to climb in the drivers seat. Thankfully the man was an off duty cop and happened to have his cuffs on him. So he apprehended him and locked him in the back of his car." Breena explained.

"Oh Thank God." Jimmy replied.

"I know right?" Breena asked.

"Wait Angelo was the one who wanted him. What happened to him? Could he try to take Gabe back later?" Jimmy asked.

"That is impossible." Breena assured.

"H...How do you know?" Jimmy asked.

"He's dead." Breena explained.

"What how?" Jimmy asked.

"He's the one who shot you." Breena started to explain.

"How do you know? He got away I remember hearing the tires squeal before I passed out." Jimmy interrupted .

"McGee got a picture of the license plate and showed it to the police when they arrived. A few hours later Angelo ran a stop sign and when the cop went to pull him. He ran the plates and the information on your shooting came right up. Anyway when they tried to arrest him he resisted and started to run. They tried shooting him in the leg but he was still resisting and wound up knocking the officer down. Finally they had to put a bullet in his brain." Breena explained.

"So Gabe is?" Jimmy asked.

"Ours forever." Breena replied happily.

* * *

**A/N: See I am making the story more upbeat. I am sorry for the earlier stuff. I honestly did plan on having Tony, Ziva, and Breena all be dead but once I read it I wasn't satisfied at all. I however did want Angelo to be dead for real. So I wouldn't be tempted to bring him back to cause more trouble. This story will still have drama but not as bad as what I did earlier. Not sure when my next update will be maybe Wednesday but if not definitley Friday. Anyway please review and thanks for reading. Especially to those who held out through when I "killed" Vance's children.**

* * *

**A/N2: Please vote in my new poll. Thanks :-)**


	24. Homecoming

Jimmy was released from the hospital two days after his shooting. He was supposed to be sent home the day before but he developed a small fever and needed to be kept for further observation. Tony and Ziva offered to take Gabe for his first night home. So they could relax and ease into things. Without having a kid to deal with. Though Tony wasn't much help because of his knee. Breena couldn't stand being away from Gabe that long and she knew Jimmy wouldn't do well without him. She did however gratefully leave him with them while she went to collect Jimmy. Ducky was the only one Breena wanted at the hospital when she got Jimmy. Abby was hurt to be left out but as Breena put it Jimmy was going to be hurting and tired and probably just want to go home. They were however welcoming everyone over for lunch the following day.

"Is he ready to go home?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah he's just using the bathroom." Breena replied.

"Is he alright in there alone?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah he should be just fine. Besides he needs to be used to doing stuff with one arm. He's gonna be in that sling at least a month." Breena replied.

"Well I know that I just wanted to be sure he wasn't lying on the floor unconscious or anything." Ducky explained.

"Oh well he should be fine he's only been in a few minutes." Breena assured.

"That's good and no further complications?" Ducky asked.

"Not sense the fever broke yesterday." Breena replied.

"That's wonderful. I didn't want to tell you this because I knew it would upset but that was quite a scare he gave us. If he had developed an infection. It could have spread to his brain very easily and well it's rare to survive and infection of the brain." Ducky explained.

"His doctor told me that yesterday. I was trying not to think about it." Breena replied.

"You didn't want to think about what?" Jimmy asked exiting the bathroom.

"Just how close we came to losing you." Breena told him.

"Well I'm going to be fine. I'm just dying to see my son again." Jimmy replied.

"He is with Tony and Ziva at our place." Breena said.

"How is Tony's leg?" Jimmy asked.

"As good as can be expected." Ducky replied.

"When can he get in the field again?" Jimmy asked.

"It's going be at least a couple months." Ducky explained.

"That's going to drive Tony crazy he hates being stuck with desk duty." Jimmy replied.

"Well as I told him. If he thinks the two months in unpleasant he should consider the fact that if he pushes to hard he'll wind up permanently disabled." Ducky explained.

"Hope he listens." Jimmy replied.

"Me too but I am more interested in how you are Mr. Palmer." Ducky informed his assistant.

"Oh I'm okay I guess. I mean I'm pretty sore but it's not as bad as it was at first and I finally get to go home." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony held his baby brother in his arms. He loved that kid he really did. It killed him when his father had given him the ultimatum for raising Gabe. He wanted nothing more than to rasie the kid but he didn't want to marry some random bimbo to do it. Tony was glad Gabe was with Jimmy and Breena though. They were the ones Tony would have picked to raise Gabe if he had been able to have any say in the matter. Nothing against McGee and Abby but the Palmer's were the ones looking to adopt. Still he wished that he could raise Gabe. At least he and Ziva would have their own baby really soon. He hoped he was good enough to be a father. Senior had told him he was glad that he hadn't taken Gabe because he would be a terrible father. After that Tony didn't speak to him until he called to say Jimmy and Breena had adopted Gabe. After he had pulled the wanting back all of the sudden to protect his image. Tony was never going to speak to his father again. He talked to his dad everyday and he gave him excellent advice on being a father. While he built his kids crib in his basement.

"Hey little bro. Do you think I will be a good father?" Tony asked.

"Come on Tony you have gotten so much better with kids in the past year and Gibbs thinks you will be a good father. Gibbs do you know how hard it it to prove to Gibbs that you are a good parent? He told you you would be a good parent before you even knew your kids gender." Ziva assured.

"I hope you're right Z." Tony said.

Jimmy and Breena arrived home to find Tony on the couch with Ziva and Gabe. Tony had Gabe one arm with his other draped around Ziva. Tony was the only one of the group who was still awake. He was looking at his baby brother and fiancee with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Oh hi Breena, welcome home Jimmy." Tony greeted.

"Thanks so much Tony. Was Gabe good for you?" Breena asked.

"He was a little angel." Tony replied.

"Well what do I owe you?" Breena asked.

"He's my baby brother I did it for free. Besides Jimmy's going to be on leave at least a couple weeks." Tony replied.

"Well he'll get workmans comp and besides you and Ziva are both out of work." Breena tried to argue.

"We're starting desk duty Monday." Tony explained.

"Well if you insist." Breena replied.

"Hey Tony how are you feeling?" Jimmy asked.

"Better then I was still hurts like hell but at least I can get around a little. How are you?" Tony replied.

"Same except I'm glad to be home. I missed Gabe like crazy." Jimmy said.

"Understandable" Tony replied.

* * *

Ducky offered to stay with the Palmer's for at least the first night Jimmy was home. Breena gratefully excepted. Since Jimmy couldn't help with Gabe much with only one usable arm. He had broken each of his arms a couple times when he was a kid so he was able to do most things on his own but he was worried about dropping Gabe.

The next morning Ducky was sitting on the Palmer's couch bed reading the paper sipping his tea. Jimmy was still fast asleep. When suddenly he heard what sounded like Breena screaming in the bathroom. Jumping off the couch he ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. He saw her sitting with her back against the sink holding something in her hands. She looked like she had been crying.

"Oh hey Ducky." Breena greeted wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Breena are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"Not really." Breena replied.

"What's wrong?' Ducky asked.

"I took a pregnancy test." Breena replied sadly.

"Oh and it was negative. Well don't feel to badly about it. You already have Gabriel and he is still young." Ducky assured.

"It was positive." Breena explained.

"Well why is that a problem?" Ducky asked.

"What if something goes wrong and I lose the baby or what if things go bad and I die or Jimmy has to decide. I can't do that to him." Breena replied.

"Try not to think about that Breena. Just know that whatever happens I will be here for you and Jimmy." Ducky assured.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was good it was fairly hastily written. New chapter should be posted on Wednesday. Anyway please review and thanks for reading. **

**A/N2: New season starts tomorrow. Kind of apprehensive of this one because Ziva is leaving. I actually considered stopping watching and still have my doubts. **


	25. Therapy

Breena had no idea what to do. Two days before she taken a pregnancy test and it was positive. She had scheduled an appointment with her doctor for today. It was also Jimmy and Tony's first day of physical therapy. When she was dropping Jimmy off at the hospital she saw Gibbs doing the same for Tony.

"Hi Breena guess Tony and Jimmy got therapy at the same time." Gibbs greeted.

"Oh hi Gibbs how's everything with you?" Breena asked.

"Pretty good." Gibbs replied.

"Hey T how you feeling?" Jimmy asked.

"Meh. So you think they'll figure out I sweet talked the therapist into us having all our sessions together?" Tony asked.

"Well Breena may not but I mean Gibbs he's a federal agent and you know Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"Jeez Tony! You're engaged and yet still flirting to get what you want? How would Ziva feel about that? I mean doing it for a case is one thing!" Gibbs demanded after slapping Tony on the back of his head.

"I think she'd agree that me asking _Alec _about _his wife and kids_ may be to my benefit." Tony replied.

"You're almost as good as me DiNozzo. Give this you're all so you can fill my shoes." Gibbs ordered.

"I will Boss." Tony replied smiling.

"I know you will I've got to get back to the office Ziver will pick you up when you're done." Gibbs said tousling Tony's hair.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"See you later Jimmy." Breena said.

"You're not staying?" Gibbs asked.

"No I have an appointment." Breena replied.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah it's just a routine thing." Breena lied.

"Well good luck." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks!" Breena called.

* * *

Tony and Jimmy completed their first therapy session and then sat down and waited for their rides to show up. Tony was fairly discouraged that he didn't do as well as he hoped but Jimmy thought that he was recovering at a healthy pace.

"I guess it'll be a long time before I'm in the field again." Tony mumbled.

"Hey don't feel bad Tony it was only our first session and your accident was only a few days ago. A lot of people would still be laid up in bed." Jimmy tried to encourage.

"I guess you're right." Tony replied.

"Hey Tony can I?" Jimmy started to ask.

"Hang on Gremlin." Tony replied picking up his vibrating cellphone.

"Sure thing" Jimmy replied.

"You got DiNozzo?"

"Uh huh"

"No I understand."

"Yeah I'll look for Bossman."

"Bye Z."

"What's going on with Ziva?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh she was just calling to say Gibbs will be picking me up." Tony replied.

"Is everything okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Um Kayla Vance is having some kind of boy trouble and the director enlisted Ziva and Abby to help her." Tony explained.

"Oh well I hope she's okay. Now about what I needed to tell you." Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah what's on your mind Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony asked.

"I answered Breena's phone for her when she was in the shower." Jimmy started.

"Oh God is she having an affair?" Tony asked.

"No it was uh her OB/GYN. Calling to confirm her appointment." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah so she has a check-up no big deal." Tony assured.

"She just had her exam three months ago Tony!" Jimmy yelled.

"Calm down Jimmy you don't know what's going on." Tony said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah I kind of do know! I heard her crying in the bathroom and Ducky is acting weird around me! She's dying Tony! She has cancer or something and she's dying!" Jimmy yelled.

"Palmer you need to calm down." Tony assured.

"Calm down? Calm down?! My wife is going to die and I'm going to be left alone with a kid! God Tony what if it were Ziva?!" Jimmy cried flinging his good arm around and thrashing his body.

"JIMMY!" Tony yelled grabbing his friends hips and shaking him slightly.

"What?!" Jimmy demanded.

"Just relax! Alright I know your scared but you need to relax! Okay?! You are still weak and vulnerable!" Tony yelled.

"I...I'm sorry." Jimmy stammered.

"Alright DiNozzo he gets the idea! Crutches under your arms or sit back down. NOW!" Gibbs ordered,

"On it Boss." Tony said picking up his crutches.

"See you later Tony." Jimmy called.

"Palmer! Breena called me her appointment ran a little long so I'm giving you a ride." Gibbs commented.

"Where's Gabe?" Jimmy asked.

"Safe and sound with Ducky." Gibbs assured.

* * *

After Jimmy was home with Gabe and Ducky. Gibbs took Tony to his favorite diner for lunch. He helped Tony stretch his leg under the table so it rested on the opposite booth. Before sitting down himself across from him.

"Don't you need to get back to the office?" Tony asked.

"Slow day Leon doesn't mind." Gibbs assured.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"I do have an ulterior motive bringing you here." Gibbs said.

"I'm never getting back in the field again am I?" Tony asked.

"You will get in the field again but not a moment before you are ready but that is not what I need to talk about though." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on then?" Tony asked.

"Ziver told me you have been having some doubts." Gibbs replied.

"About the kid?" Tony asked.

"No about you just being friends with McGee! Of course about the baby!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm having doubts." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"When I told my dad that I wouldn't marry Gabe's mom. He told me that he was glad I wasn't because I would be a terrible father." Tony explained.

"How many times have I told you not to listen to that bastard?" Gibbs asked.

"Well what if he's right?" Tony asked.

"You're great with Gabe." Gibbs asured.

"Yeah but I can give him back to his mom and dad. When the going get rough." Tony replied.

"Remember the day of your accident when Gabe had that fever?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah and I was completely clueless." Tony replied.

"Everybody is the first time they have a sick kid on their hands but what did you do?" Gibbs asked.

"Called you right away?" Tony asked.

"Very good and I told you what to do and I always will be there to give advice." Gibsbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Same with McGee." Gibbs added not realizing what he was saying.

"McGee's gonna be a dad?" Tony asked.

"Yeah but you weren't supposed to know that so this stays between us." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony replied smiling

Things were really becoming amazing. He had a baby brother who was adopted by his friend and his wife, his partner, brother, Probie, and best friend was having surrogate baby sister, his Boss was offering him parenting advice, Vance was doing well considering the year he had, Ducky was handling being the single ME well, and he was going to have a baby with the most amazing girl he'd ever known.

* * *

**A/N New chapter Friday. Please review and thanks for reading. Last night wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. **


	26. Changes

Jimmy tossed and turned. Ducky had insisted that he go back to bed as soon as he got home. That was another thing that made him nervous. Sure he did need a lot of extra sleep so he could heal but what if he also needed to be rested and calm for the bad news. He had been home two hours when Breena finally came home. He heard her in the living room talking to Ducky.

"Jimmy!" Breena called.

"He's resting." Ducky told her.

"Oh I'll go back and talk to him then." Breena replied.

"Alright oh yeah young Gabriel is down for his nap as well. He should be about ready to wake up now." Ducky replied.

"Thank you so much Ducky." Breena said.

"Oh yeah I forgot how did your appointment go?" Ducky asked.

"Um I'll call you after I talk to Jimmy." Breena replied.

"Very well." Ducky replied.

* * *

Jimmy tried not to cry as he curled up into ball. Breena didn't want to tell Ducky what was wrong with her until after she talked to him. She was dying and he knew it. He wished that he could just disappear and not have to hear her tell him. He heard the door open and Breena enter.

"Jimmy? You up?" Breena asked in a whisper.

"Go away." Jimmy begged.

"Jimmy are you alright?" Breena asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Jimmy yelled.

"Jimmy do you need a doctor?" Breena asked.

"I know you went to the OB/GYN!" Jimmy informed her.

"Oh well I wanted to tell you after I had the appointment and..." Breena started.

"So what is it?! A tumor? Cancer? Some other weird and fatal disorder?" Jimmy demanded.

"Jimmy it's not cancer in fact it's good news." Breena tried to assure.

"Oh yeah what kind of good news do you get going to the doctor unexpectedly? Without telling your husband? In fact the only person you told is your doctor friend? A Medical Examiner to be exact? Jimmy demanded.

"Jimmy I'm pregnant." Breena replied voice cracking.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I took two home tests on separate days and I got the blood work and they are all positive." Breena replied happily.

"Oh Breena that's great! I am so happy!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Me too. Jimmy me too." Breena replied wrapping him in a hug.

"This is the best news ever! Gabe's gonna have a little playmate soon." Jimmy said.

"Now this pregnancy is considered high risk because of my problems so I want this to stay between us and Dr. Mallard for at least the next two months. When I reach the second trimester." Breena explained.

"I understand. It's going to be hard but I understand wanting to wait." Jimmy replied.

Breena left Jimmy to get more sleep. She needed to go check on Gabe anyway. He lay back down and pulled the covers over himself. He was so grateful that Breena was pregnant and not dying. His family wasn't going to shrink. It was going to grow. Soon it would be Jimmy, Breena, Gabriel, and new baby Palmer. He wished that he could tell Tony about Breena's pregnancy but he had to respect her choices. There was a strong chance that she could lose the baby and he knew it would kill her if she had to face everyone after losing the baby.

* * *

Ziva came and sat down beside Tony at Gibbs's table. He was eating a slice of leftover pizza from the night before. When he saw her he took the second slice off his place, set it on another one and slid it over to her.

"I thought Gibbs took you to lunch." Ziva commented.

"He did I'm just craving the stuff." Tony replied.

"Huh I thought I was the one who was pregnant." Ziva teased.

"Actually it's not uncommon for the man to have sympathy cravings." Gibbs commented.

"Oh really?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I got deployed just before Shannon found out she was pregnant with Kelly. Anyway I think I depleted my unit's entire stock of pickles in a week. Funny story they put me through all these crazy medical tests and when all those came back negative they sent me for a psych eval." Gibbs said checking the food he'd put in the stove.

"That was weird." Tony commented after Gibbs left.

"What was weird?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs I mean that was a long story for him and he was laughing and free. He's never like that." Tony replied.

"Yeah that was pretty unGibbs like." Ziva replied.

"It's nice I hope it sticks around." Tony replied.

"Me too." Ziva whispered.

* * *

Breena set two places at the table for her and Jimmy's dinner. She had the stuff for a third place ready just in case Ducky decided to join them. She picked Gabe out of his high chair and held him tight in her arms. The fear had somewhat subsided but she was still terrified about this pregnancy. At least Jimmy was okay now that he knew that she wasn't dying. She hadn't even thought about how going to doctors behind his back could worry him so badly. She couldn't help but feel some happiness though. She was going to have a new baby very soon. She was debating telling her dad right away or not. She had told Jimmy not to tell anyone before the second trimester but that was just so she didn't have to the whole Navy Yard congratulating her only for her to have to tell them she had a miscarriage. Then she realized she couldn't return to work in March. She couldn't be breathing embalming fluid and risk being exposed to some kind of illness or infection off a body. Sighing she picked up her phone and pressed two.

"Hi Daddy I have some news."

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs had all sat down at Gibbs's table for dinner. Gibbs had made a casserole with a few things he had in the fridge.

"Oh Ziva how is Kayla doing?" Tony asked.

"A little better I think this was her first heartbreak. She got asked to the winter dance by a boy she really liked and then he said he was sick but then he showed up with one of the cheerleaders. It got pretty ugly from there and I promised her I wouldn't say what happened." Ziva explained.

"Poor kid." Gibbs said.

"I'm glad she had you and Abby to help her through that." Tony commented.

"She should have had her mom there for her and if it wasn't for me she would have!" Ziva yelled punching the table.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"Zi it wasn't your fault." Tony tried to assure.

"Yes it is Tony! I am sick of you guys and Vance saying it wasn't! Just because I'm little orphan Ziva doesn't mean I deserve to be coddled!" Ziva shouted.

"Ziva relax you're going through a very emotional time but you need to relax for the baby." Tony said trying to calm his fiancée.

"Just leave me alone Tony!" Ziva screamed.

"Ziva maybe you should go lie down. I'll wrap your dinner and put it in the fridge." Tony replied.

"I don't deserve to be a mom!" Ziva yelled slamming her hands down on the table.

* * *

Before Tony or Gibbs could say anything else. Ziva jumped up from the table and ran out of the room. They heard the front door slam shut and then Ziva's car starting and the squeal of her tires speeding out of the driveway. Tony pushed himself up from the table with the intention of going after her. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to drive.

"Let's go!" Gibbs barked jumping up from his seat.

By the time Gibbs and Tony got out to the car Ziva was already long gone. Tony blamed himself and his injured leg. Gibbs however knew that with Ziva's driving they'd pretty much have to follow right behind her. Not knowing what else to do Gibbs sped off in the direction it sounded like Ziva had gone.

* * *

Ziva sped down the road tears falling down her face. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Suddenly all the feelings she had been trying to hold back since the night her dad and Jackie died were coming back up. Still Gibbs and Tony were probably worried about her. Sighing she turned around and headed back towards Gibbs's house.

Gibbs and Tony drove around the neighborhood looking for Ziva. Tony was crying in the passenger seat and Gibbs felt like he was about to do the same. Neither one of them had any idea what to say if they did find Ziva. No matter what anybody told her she could never seem to except that she was not responsible for Jackie's death. Even when Jared and Kayla told her she still refused to believe it. They were just about to turn onto the highway when they were cutoff by Ziva speeding past. Gibbs turned back and followed her praying that she was going home.

* * *

Ziva returned to Gibbs's house only to find that there was nobody home. She thought she remembered seeing them when she turned back off the highway. Heading in the opposite direction. She was glad that she had at least a few minutes alone. Taking a deep breath she started to head upstairs to the room she and Tony were staying in. She made it without warning she lost her footing and started to fall. She tried to catch herself but it was too late. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for impact. As she flew down the stairs.

"AGHHHHH!" Ziva screamed just as the door swung open.

"Ziver!" Gibbs yelled lunging forward to catch his agent.

* * *

**A/N: This can still be considered a cliffhanger but it's not nearly as bad as I had first written the ending. New chapter Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Death In The Family

Ziva felt like she had been falling forever. In a way that was kind of nice because she knew what was going to happen when she landed. She was going to kill her baby. Sure her guilt over Jackie was telling her she didn't deserve to be a mom but killing their baby would be unfair to Tony. She felt herself crashing to a stop and prepared herself for the pain. Instead she felt herself crashing into somebody's arms. She turned around to see Gibbs holding her up in his strong arms. Tony was standing behind him in the doorway with his mouth agape.

"You okay Ziver?" Gibbs gasped.

"What about you? You sound injured?" Ziva asked.

"I'm fine you just knocked the wind out of me." Gibbs assured.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Just tell me about you!" Gibbs demanded.

"I think I'm okay." Ziva assured.

"Alright now I'm going to call Ducky and have him check you out and if he says you need the hospital you are going? Got that?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes sir." Ziva replied.

* * *

Gibbs helped Ziva to the couch and then went off to call Ducky. Tony picked up the crutch he dropped when he came in just in time to see Ziva flying down the stairs and hobbled over to the couch. Carefully he plunked down beside her. Tony put his arm around her body and listened to Gibbs talk to Ducky. He heard Gibbs say something and then hang up. Before the older man had time to return to them his phone rang. Tony assumed that it was just Ducky calling back so he just shrugged it off. Without warning he heard what sounded like a sniffle coming from his boss. Followed by a shuffling sound and then the door to the basement slamming. A few minutes later Gibbs finally returned. Tony couldn't tell because he was too far away but it looked like he had been crying.

"Ziver I called Ducky. He'll be here soon." Gibbs said.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

"Boss are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'll be in the basement." Gibbs replied voice cracking slightly.

"Boss seriously maybe Ducky should check you out too." Tony replied.

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" Gibbs barked storming off.

* * *

Tony heard the basement door slam shut behind his boos. He was going to go after him but Ziva had fallen asleep leaning up against him. Fifteen minutes later Ducky's headlights shone through the window. Ziva was still asleep. Gently Tony shook her awake just as the door opened and Ducky walked in. He placed his medical bag on the floor beside the couch.

"Alright Ziva first off do you have any abdominal pain?" Ducky asked

"No" Ziva replied.

"Do you notice any bleeding?' Ducky asked.

"I don't think so." Ziva replied.

"Well could you please stand up so I can check for you?" Ducky asked.

"Uh sure." Ziva replied standing up and turning her back to Ducky.

"I don't see anything." Ducky replied.

"Good" Ziva replied relieved.

"Do you have any other pain?" Ducky asked.

"No" Ziva replied.

"Alright you should be fine but if anything starts to feel off. I want you to go to the hospital right away." Ducky told her.

"Alright I think I'm going to go to bed." Ziva said.

* * *

Ziva headed up to her bedroom. Leaving Ducky and Tony alone in the living room. Ducky bent down to pick up his bag. As he stood up he peaked out the window and noticed that snow was starting to fall. Tony shuddered slightly. The last weather report had said that there would be a few inches of snow but it wouldn't be anything to serious. However Tony could sense that a big storm was coming. Something really bad had either happened or was going to happen and it had to do with Gibbs.

"Anthony I should probably head home before this storm gets to bad but before I go how is your leg?" Ducky asked.

"Okay I guess." Tony replied.

"Is the pain better, worse, or the same as before?" Ducky asked.

"About the same I guess." Tony replied.

"When's your next appointment?" Ducky asked.

"Uh the twenty-ninth I think." Tony replied.

"Alright" Ducky replied.

"Hey Ducky before you go can you do me a favor and go check-on Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Why of course what seems to be the matter with him?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know he was fine earlier and then when he got back from calling you about Ziva he seemed really upset." Tony explained.

"I better go check him out." Ducky replied.

* * *

Tony followed Ducky to the basement entrance. Only to find that the door was locked. Tony shuddered nervously no matter how upset he got Gibbs never locked the door to his basement. He looked over to Ducky who seemed to be in as much shock as he was.

"Jethro?" Ducky called knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Gibbs ordered.

"Jethro if you'd just come up the stairs we can talk about whatever's bothering you. It's just me and Anthony. I could come down and talk to you privately even. Just let me in." Ducky said calmly.

There was no reply just the sound of feet stomping up the stairs followed by the door flinging open. Gibbs stood before them. Eyes bloodshot and nostrils flaring.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"WHEN SOMEBODY TELLS YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE!" Gibbs shouted before slamming the door in Ducky and Tony's faces.

"Anthony I hate to cut and run with Jethro in such a poor state but I really need to be getting home before the roads get to bad." Ducky informed Tony,

"No it's alright Ducky he probably won't want to talk to even you for a while." Tony replied.

* * *

Ducky headed for the front door. Leaving Tony alone outside of Gibbs's basement. Finally he had had enough standing for one time. He returned to the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He heard feet on stairs. For a moment he thought it was Gibbs ready to talk but the sound was too soft and he realized that it was Ziva coming down the stairs.

"You okay Zi?" Tony asked.

"Was Gibbs yelling or was that a nightmare?" Ziva asked.

"No Gibbs was really yelling. Ducky and I tried to get him to talk but he just screamed at us." Tony explained.

"That's weird." Ziva replied.

"I know he's been acting weird all night I think something is wrong with him." Tony replied.

"I hope it's nothing too serious." Ziva replied.

"I'm going to go check on him again." Tony said grabbing his crutches.

* * *

Tony winced from the pain in his leg. It was worth it to make sure that his surrogate father was alright. He found himself once again standing at the door of the basement. He knocked on the door and got no response. Taking a chance he twisted that knob. At least Gibbs had spaced and forgotten to lock the door. The door swung open and Tony stepped on to the top stair leading to the basement. He saw Gibbs sitting on his work bench. He was looking at a picture and he was crying.

"What the hell?!" Gibbs demanded spinning around.

"Boss are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Well if you must know. No I am not." Gibbs replied stomping up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"My dad died tonight, Tony." Gibbs replied sounding as he was about to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Killing Jackson probably was a little harsh. I probably won't be able to update this until Friday. Sorry for the inconvenience and disappointment. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**AN 2: Tomorrow is Ziva's last show. Not sure I can handle it. :-(**


	28. Loss

Tony felt like he was going to cry. He couldn't believe that Jackson Gibbs was dead. He was practically a grandfather to him. Putting selfishness aside he knew how badly this must be hurting Gibbs. They had only just repaired their relationship a few years ago and now he was just gone. Tony could tell that his Boss was about to completely breakdown and that hurt him more than anything.

"Boss I'm so sorry." Tony said.

"I'm an orphan. I have no family left." Gibbs replied.

"Maybe not by blood but you have me, Ziva, and our kid, McGee, Abby, and their kid, Ducky, Vance and his kids, and even Palmer, Breena, Gabe, and baby Palmer." Tony explained.

"I know and that does make me feel better but God I miss having blood family already." Gibbs replied.

"We'll get you through this." Tony assured.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Tony asked.

"He and LJ were at the store getting ready to close. My dad told LJ he was tired and going to go close his eyes until it was time to go home. When LJ went to get him he just didn't wake up." Gibbs explained trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"At least he didn't suffer or have any pain." Tony offered.

"He had talked about my mom a lot my girls too but my mom. I mean he makes me look like I never stop talking about Shannon comparatively." Gibbs explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asked.

"I am leaving for Stillwater in the morning. There isn't much you can do." Gibbs replied.

"Well just let me know." Tony said.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony maneuvered himself so that he could leave the basement. He wanted to stay with and comfort his boss but he knew that Gibbs needed to be alone now. He made his way back to the living room and sat down beside Ziva. She was rubbing her stomach looking freaked out.

"Zi what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Tony asked.

"The baby is fine. I am worried about Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, Jack died tonight." Tony replied.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Uh he died?" Tony guessed.

"No I mean ugh! how did he die?" Ziva asked.

"He just didn't wake up. He was at the store and he closed his eyes but when LJ Moore tried to wake him up he just never woke up." Tony explained.

"How is Gibbs taking it?" Ziva asked.

"He's devastated." Tony said.

"Oh" Ziva replied.

"Yeah" Tony said.

"When's the funeral?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know Bossman is heading for Stillwater in the morning and I am going with him. You can go or not I could have Vance or someone look in on you but I have to be there for Boss." Tony explained.

"I will go." Ziva replied.

"I thought you would." Tony replied.

"He'd have gone to my father's funeral if it hadn't been the same time as Jackie's." Ziva explained.

"We all would have. I um was going to go but Vance was concerned about my safety. He was uh worried that me coming would cause suspicion about Eli's death and that I could be a target. He said he couldn't imagine the physiological horrors you'd be put through if I was gunned down in front of you at your father's funeral." Tony explained.

"I guess that would be bad. Though I don't think it would have been a problem," Ziva replied.

"Probably not but Vance was well you know he'd just lost Jackie and you've seen how Gibbs gets and it's been years since Shannon. So he must have been really out of it." Tony rambled.

"I get it Tony." Ziva replied slightly annoyed.

"Well you need to get rest and I should probably tell Ducky what's going on and pass it on to the others." Tony said.

"Alright see you in the morning." Ziva replied.

"Night" Tony said kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Tony took out his cellphone and pulled Ducky's number up. He wasn't sure if the old doctor would even still be awake but he didn't care that much. Ducky was the person that Gibbs needed most now. It actually kind of surprised Tony that Gibbs didn't breakdown and tell Ducky.

"Hello Ducky?"

"Anthony? Is Ziva alright? Is the baby still doing well?"

"It's not Ziva she's fine and so's the baby. It's Gibbs."

"Oh dear what's wrong? I shouldn't have left him. Jethro doesn't just get like that. Please tell me it's nothing to awful."

"His dad died tonight. He just went to sleep and didn't wake up but Gibbs is still devastated as to be expected."

"Oh dear Jackson passed? No wonder Jethro was so upset. He has no blood family left. I know just how he feels. I must be there for him."

"It's okay Duck we are going to Stillwater tomorrow."

"I will see if Leon will let me off. I will at least attend the funeral. Call me as soon as a date is set if I cannot join you right away."

"Will do."

"Thank you Anthony."

* * *

After hanging up with Ducky. Tony called Abby and McGee thankfully they had lived together the since just after he and Ziva had moved in with Gibbs. So he only had to make the one phone call. McGee was shocked but felt for Gibbs he just lost his dad three months ago and now Gibbs was going though the same thing. Abby was hysterical she had always liked Jackson and knew how much he meant to Gibbs. Even when they weren't talking Gibbs still cared deeply for his father. He had even told a mobster that his father was dead to protect Jack. Tony started to call Vance but decided that should be left to Gibbs it was his father after all. He was already looking at a headslap for telling Ducky, McGee, and Abby. Once he finally finished his calls Tony climbed under his sheets and closed his eyes. Almost losing his child and having Ziva narrowly avoid injury on top of losing his surrogate grandfather was a lot for one day.

"Jackson would be a good name for a boy." Was Tony's last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter will be about Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva going to Stillwater. I should have more with the Palmer's in it too. I plan on updating Monday if not Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Hurting

Gabe woke up around three in the morning wanting something. Jimmy looked over at Breena as she drug herself out of bed half asleep. It had to be hard for her being pregnant and having a baby to take care of pretty much alone. He wished that he could help her but between having one arm in a sling and being on painkillers he was stuck. At least Ducky was over as much as he could lending a hand but he had to get back to work. Since he was awake anyway Jimmy picked up his phone. He had fallen asleep just after dinner. So he had no idea about the drama that was happening at Gibbs's house. The first thing he noticed was a text from Tony. Jimmy smiled and opened it.

"Srry to tell ya by txt. Jackson Gibbs died tonight. Me, Zi, and Bossman heading to Stillwater in AM."

Jimmy lay his phone down and tried to think of what to say. He knew how close Tony and Jack were and how much Jack meant to Gibbs. Jimmy picked his phone again. He knew there was no-way he could send anything proper. Not now when he was drugged and half asleep. At least he could check Facebook. It was there that he learned of the second thing that had gone wrong at Gibbs's house that night. In a status update from Ziva.

"Had a really bad scare tonight. Was home alone, lost my footing, and fell down the stairs. So glad Gibbs got home and caught me just in time."

* * *

Jimmy set his phone down again. That was about all he could handle. He was beyond relieved that Gibbs had caught Ziva. He could not imagine what it would have done to Gibbs if he had failed to catch Ziva the night he lost his dad. Jimmy carefully pulled himself out of bed. He exited his and Breena's room and walked down the hall to Gabe's nursery. Breena was sitting in the chair giving Gabe his bottle.

"What are you doing up?" Breena asked.

"Gabe woke me up." Jimmy replied.

"You sound upset is everything okay?" Breena asked.

"Yeah well kind of not really." Jimmy stammered.

"What's wrong?" Breena asked.

"Tonight Ziva fell down the stairs at Gibbs's house." Jimmy explained.

"Did she lose the baby?" Breena asked.

"No Gibbs caught her just in time but he also found out that his dad died tonight." Jimmy explained.

"Rought night for all of them over there." Breena gasped.

"Yeah I'm really worried about Tony. He always saw Jack as a grandfather and almost losing his kid the same night. Plus I mean Ziva could have been really hurt." Jimmy said.

"We should do something nice for them." Breena replied.

"Well they're going to Stillwater first thing in the morning." Jimmy explained.

"We can do something when they get back." Breena replied.

* * *

Gibbs pulled himself out of bed and switched his LAPD sweatshirt and grey sweat pants for a long sleeve flannel shirt and a worn pair of blue jeans. He grabbed the suitcase he had packed the night before and headed downstairs. He looked over to the couch expecting to see Tony sleeping on the couch. Instead he found the couch empty with Tony's blanket neatly folded at the foot of the couch. Gibbs felt his heart begin to race in his chest. It was not like Tony to be up this early when he didn't have to work. Gibbs was starting back up the stairs when Ziva entered the house.

"Ziver have you seen Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah he's outside. Are you ready to go?" Ziva asked.

"Go where?" Gibbs asked confused.

"To Stillwater" Ziva replied.

"You guys are going to?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah we thought we'd go to support you. Is that okay?" Ziva asked.

"No that's great. I was dreading having to go alone." Gibbs assured her.

"Well it was Tony's idea." Ziva replied.

"I figured that much. No offense." Gibbs replied.

"None taken." Ziva said.

* * *

Gibbs picked his suit case back up and followed Ziva to the car. He loaded the three suitcases into the trunk before climbing in the front seat beside Tony. Ziva climbed into the driver's side seat in the back. Gibbs carefully backed out of the driveway and headed for Stillwater. He had barely made it a half mile down the road and Tony and Ziva had already fallen asleep. He smiled at his sleeping agents kind of happy that he had some time just for him. He switched the radio to his favorite country station. It was still so unreal to him that Jack was gone. He had called Leon the night before and he had told him the same thing that Tony had told him and he guessed that it was true. At least he didn't suffer. It also helped to think that his parents were together again. It was just like when he lost Shannon when his mom died his dad was different somehow. Gibbs never really understood it until he lost Shannon. Gibbs looked through the rearview mirror at Tony and Ziva. He would tell Tim this and probably Palmer too. When he got back but Tony needed to be the first to know. He was the most like him after all. He reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"I know you're asleep but you listen to me DiNozzo. You appreciate every second you have with Ziva and that kid. You got that? because as I know and my dad knew it too. All of that can be taken away from you and a second and it will never come back. You can try and try to replace it but you never will be able to. You got that?" Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss." Tony mumbled.

"Good boy." Gibbs replied patting Tony's shoulder. He wasn't sure if Tony had heard him or was just dreaming about work.

* * *

Jimmy finished the exercises his physical therapist had given him. He was glad he had a couple more days before his next real appointment. He wondered how Tony would get to the appointment if he was going to be in Stillwater at least a week. Dr. Baldwin probably didn't even know Tony was gone because Jimmy doubted he'd let Tony travel yet. Jimmy turned into the hallway and saw Breena standing in front of the closet staring at it confused.

"Pregnancy brain kicking in already?" Jimmy asked.

"You're lucky you're injured." Breena muttered.

"Seriously what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Trying to find somewhere to put a baby." Breena replied.

"We could put it in with Gabe." Jimmy commented.

"How his room isn't much bigger than this?" Breena asked.

"We could put it in with us." Jimmy offered.

"I hate to say this because you are going to be out of work at least a month but we are going to need a bigger place." Breena said.

"I know." Jimmy replied.

"I can't believe we're going to have two kids soon." Breena commented.

"I know not long ago we didn't think we'd even have one." Jimmy finished.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I should be able to get an update up Wednesday this week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Tears

It was after noon by the time Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva arrived in Stillwater. Gibbs skidded into the driveway of his childhood home. Jolting his sleeping children awake in the process.

"Wha?" Ziva asked tiredly.

"Oh come on Boss!" Tony cried.

"Gotta keep ya sharp for when you get back to the field." Gibbs replied.

"Right" Tony replied rolling his eyes.

Gibbs playfully patted Tony on the back of the head. That's why he loved that kid there was something about him that always made him feel better. He climbed out of the car and unloaded the suit cases. Ziva and Tony tumbled out of the car behind him. He handed Ziva her suit case and then picked up his and Tony's. He nodded to his kids before walking up the drive to his childhood home and knocking on the door. LJ Moore answered. Gibbs guessed that he had been crying all night.

"Leroy I'm glad your here." LJ greeted.

"Hi LJ you doing alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been better but it's you I'm worried about." LJ replied.

"I'm okay I guess." Gibbs replied.

"Well just come to me if you need to talk." LJ offered.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"Come on in those bags look heavy." LJ said.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Leroy who are your guests?" LJ asked.

"LJ this is my Senior Field Agent and surrogate son Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and my Junior Field Agent and surrogate daughter Ziva David." Gibbs introduced.

"Well nice to meet you Anthony and Ziva. Were you close to Jack?" LJ asked.

"Yeah we met when a case brought us to Stillwater a few years back and we've been close ever since. I prefer Tony by the way." Tony explained.

"Yes Jack and I were what you'd call close." Ziva replied.

"So Leroy you can take your old room, Tony can have the guest room, and can have the couch." LJ explained.

"Actually can Tony and I both stay in the guest room?" Ziva asked.

"Sure" LJ replied skeptically.

"They're engaged." Gibbs explained.

"She's also my baby mama." Tony added.

"Tony's a little..." LJ started.

"Strange?" Gibbs finished.

"Yeah" LJ replied.

"But he's also my son not to mention a great agent." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ducky came by Jimmy and Breena's house after work. Breena was relieved that he did because she was supposed to meet her dad for dinner but couldn't leave Jimmy alone with Gabe.

"Thank you so much for coming over Dr. Mallard." Breena said.

"It's no problem really." Ducky replied.

"Well there are leftovers from last night in the fridge. All you need to do is heat them in the microwave for a few minutes and if Gabe gets hungry just give him some formula." Breena explained.

"Alright and are there any special instructions for Jimmy?" Ducky asked.

"No he is asleep right now just get him up when dinner is ready." Breena replied.

"That doesn't sound too hard I should be able to handle it." Ducky replied.

"I should be home around nine." Breena explained.

"Oh stay out as long as you like." Ducky assured.

"Well my dad likes to go to bed around eight thirty and it takes me at most a half hour to get to from his place to here." Breena explained.

"Well alright just go and enjoy yourself!" Ducky replied.

After Breena left Ducky took out the leftovers and stuck them in the microwave. Gabe was lying in his playpen staring at him. Ducky smiled at the baby. Tony was his favorite person in the world besides his adoptive parents but he seemed to like Ducky and everyone at NCIS pretty well. Ducky wondered how Jimmy and Breena would explain his biological family to him. His birth father being in prison, his birth mother being wherever she was, and his biological just happening to be a long time friend of Jimmy. Ducky hoped the Palmer's would have enough sense to keep Gabe away from his biological family not including Tony of course. He didn't think they would but Senior was crafty and everybody made mistakes. Gabe started to cry so Ducky walked over and picked him up. He gave him some of the formula from his bottle, burped him, and put him back in his playpen. He served his and Jimmy's dinner before getting Jimmy up.

"Breena at her dad's?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" Ducky replied.

"Oh when will she be back?" Jimmy asked.

"Around nine." Ducky replied.

"Have you heard anything from Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes they arrived in Stillwater safely around noon." Ducky answered.

"Oh how are Tony and Ziva doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Reasonably well Anthony is pretty sore and both are worn out." Ducky explained.

"What about Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"Jethro is doing pretty well but I don't think it's really hit him yet." Ducky explained.

"I hope everything goes well for him." Jimmy replied.

"Me too Jimmy me too." Ducky said.

* * *

Tony woke up to use the bathroom around four thirty. As he was coming back he heard what sounded like someone crying. Curiously he followed the sound down the hall to the room Gibbs was sleeping in. He opened the door and saw his boss sitting up in bed holding a photo album he had tears in his eyes.

"Boss are you okay?" Tony asked.

"I just can't believe he's gone." Gibbs replied.

"I know it's unreal for me. I cannot imagine how it must be for you." Tony replied.

"You know he really liked you." Gibbs commented.

"He did?" Tony asked.

"Yeah he always said that you were so much like me but more open and happy. Kind of like a combination of me and him I guess." Gibbs replied.

"He wasn't just saying that because I worked for his kid?" Tony asked.

"No way DiNozzo. My dad never gave away compliments like that unless he meant it. No matter who you were." Gibbs replied.

"He was a great man. I wish I could have know him longer." Tony replied.

"I wish I had more good time with him." Gibbs said voice cracking.

"He knew you cared." Tony assured.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"Makes me glad I tell my dad everything he needs to hear and spend as much time as I can just being with him." Tony said.

"I'm glad I my relationship with my sons and daughters is good." Gibbs replied stroking Tony's hair.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? The ending was orignally supposed to be Tony and Ziva but I thought I'd make it him and Gibbs and put the Tiva moment in a later chapter. I will update again Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Saying Goodbye

Jackson Gibbs's funeral ended up being two days before Christmas. everybody except Vance came up for the service. He offered condolences to Gibbs and sent a card up with Abby and McGee but he was taking his kids to California to visit some old friends. Jimmy and Breena were only able to come for the service. Between having to leave Gabe with Breena's father and neither Jimmy nor Breena really being capable of long-term trips at the time. Ducky was staying over night but needed back in DC the next morning. Abby and McGee were leaving the afternoon of Christmas Eve along with Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva.

"Here Boss I got you some coffee." Tony said handing Gibbs the foam cup.

"So my dad dies and all of the sudden I'm to fragile to get my own damn coffee?!" Gibbs growled.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah I'm just thrilled to be burying the last of my biological family two days before Christmas." Gibbs replied.

"Tony I think Gibbs needs some time alone." Jimmy whispered.

"I know I just..." Tony replied.

"He'll be fine. Come on Breena and I took Gabe to see Santa yesterday and the pictures are adorable." Jimmy replied.

"Alright" Tony replied.

* * *

Jack's funeral was crammed. Gibbs was not surprised everybody in Stillwater loved him. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and LJ Moore sat in the pew reserved for the family. The service was long and hard on Gibbs. The part where guests were invited to make statements or share memories alone took close to two hours. Naturally Jack had requested his son make his eulogy. When the time came Gibbs nervously stood up and made his way to the front of the church and stepped in front of the podium.

"My dad and I spent way too long not talking to each other. I did love him though. I really did. When we finally did reconnect. It took a long time for the trust to return. I am glad we had a few good years together in the end though. He was a really great guy and I am glad he was my father." Gibbs spoke.

* * *

After the service everybody returned to Jack's house for a memorial service. Gibbs sat by himself in the corner of the kitchen. Trying his hardest to make sense of the day he had just had. He was still in a state of shock over losing his father. Though his talk with Tony several nights ago had helped a lot. Tony was a really good kid and Gibbs felt horrible for being so unkind to him. He really did mean well but Gibbs tended to snap when he was upset. Kelly was the same way but Shannon had tried to teach her to control herself. Gibbs was sure if she'd had a chance to grow up and mature she would have out grown that habit. She was a lot smarter than he was. He really did wish that it could have been him instead of them. Even though he loved his life and the family he'd gained at NCIS. That was kind of selfish of him wasn't it?

"Hey Boss." Tony greeted.

"Hi Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Your speech was amazing." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"You feeling any better?" Tony asked.

"Not really but I am so sorry about this morning." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry Boss I understand. You are going through a terrible time." Tony replied.

"Still no excuse for how I treated you." Gibbs replied.

"Hey it's alright. If it was you I'd be freaking out. I mean you aren't my real dad but Senior is such a jerk. I mean after what he did to the Palmer's I never want to see him again." Tony replied.

"He has no place in your life. I guess you know what it's like to have no real family left even if it's different circumstances." Gibbs replied.

"I kind of do." Tony replied.

"You, me, Ducky, and Ziva." Gibbs commented.

"Probie's lucky to have his mom, Penelope, and Sarah." Tony commented.

"Abby's lucky to have her brothers." Gibbs added.

"Kyle anyway." Tony replied.

"I guess Palmer's like that too." Gibbs said.

"At least he has Breena and Gabe." Tony said.

"True and you and Ziver will have your kid and McGee and Abby will have their kid." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena got on the first train back to DC after Jack's funeral. Once they arrived back at the DC station they got in their car and drove as fast as they legally could. To get back to their son. They returned home to find Ed sitting on the couch playing with his grandson.

"How was the funeral?" Ed asked.

"Weird I only me Jack like twice and I doubt he really knew me." Jimmy replied.

"I never met him." Breena added.

"Why did you go then it's obvious you hated being away from Gabe?" Ed asked.

"I wanted to be there for Gibbs. We aren't super close but Ducky's like a father to me and he's his best friend. So I thought it would be right." Jimmy explained.

"Oh well I'm sure he appreciated you being there for him." Ed replied.

"Thanks for doing this daddy." Breena said.

"No problem honey. How are you feeling?" Ed asked.

"Worn out but okay." Breena replied.

"How about you James?" Ed asked.

"Same as her." Jimmy replied.

"Would you like me to stay over?" Ed offered.

"No go home and get some rest." Breena replied.

"Well if you insist." Ed replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow daddy." Breena replied.

"Looking forward to it baby girl." Ed replied.

After Ed left Jimmy and Breena sat on the couch together. Breena held Gabe in her arms. While Jimmy flipped through the channels. He finally settled on "It's A Wonderful Life" on TMC. Breena rested her head on Jimmy's uninjured shoulder. She looked down at Gabe sleeping soundly in her arms. She closed her eyes and wound up falling asleep herself. Jimmy looked at his sleeping family. He remembered what Gibbs said about regretting the years he lost with his father.

"I'm not going to screw up with any of you." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? New chapter Monday. Hopefully that one will be at least a little longer. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Christmas

Tony woke up Christmas morning. He was glad to be back in DC. He liked Stillwater the small town was a nice break from the big cities he'd lived in his whole life. However this last trip to Stillwater was not enjoyable like past visits had been and he hoped future visits would be. Since he'd gone to bury his surrogate grandfather. His dad Gibbs was just so broken by the loss. It killed Tony to see anyone like that but someone he cared about especially his typically stoic boss. That was almost too much for Tony to handle. Tony shook his head he needed to stop the dark thoughts. It was Christmas and he was spending the day with his dad, other surrogate grandfather, sister, cousin and his wife, and both his little brothers. The one he gained when he joined NCIS and the biological one he gained when his cousin and his wife happened to adopt him. Of course he was going to spend the day with his fiancée too but she had different religious beliefs. He had celebrated in Hanukkah for the first time this year along with her and found it to be quite enjoyable. A lot better than how his classmates in boarding school made it sound when they taunted a Jewish boy who was in their class. Tony never took part in that though. He'd pick on kids for being geeky or for personality traits that were bizarre but never anything like religion or if anything was wrong with them. That was to mean for his liking and stuff that his father would abuse him over. He slipped his crutches under his arms and walked into the kitchen. Finding only Ziva sitting at the table eating toast and drinking the maternity tea Ducky had bought her.

"Hey Zi where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"He went to NCIS." Ziva replied.

"Probie didn't tell me they were on today." Tony commented.

"He's not on call. He said it was a meeting." Ziva replied.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. You?" Tony replied.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

* * *

Tony poured himself a cup off coffee and stuck a couple Eggo's in the toaster. Tony took his coffee, balanced it and his crutches. Ziva jumped up and raced over to grab the cup from Tony's hand. She knew he hated feeling like a cripple but she had images of him losing his footing and falling to the ground. His crutches and coffee cup going flying. Leaving Tony lying injured and burned on the floor crying out in pain.

"Oh come on ZeeVah!" Tony whined.

"I do not want you falling and burning yourself." Ziva replied.

"You're starting to worry as much as Palmer." Tony replied.

"Oh yeah and like you never worry?" Ziva replied.

"I never worry." Tony replied smugly.

"Remember Parsons?" Ziva asked.

"Ugh I wish I could forget!" Tony cried.

"We all do but it's over and he's gone now to wherever he went my point is you worried about me through all that." Ziva explained.

"Well it was reason to worry." Tony replied.

"And you falling and hurting yourself isn't something to worry about?" Ziva asked.

"Well it's different because." Tony started.

"Because why?" Ziva asked.

* * *

Before Tony had a chance to speak there was a knocking on the door. Ziva laughed and left to answer the door. Tony shook his head and followed her into the living room. Ziva opened the door and saw Jimmy and Breena standing on the other side. Breena was holding Gabe in her arms, Jimmy had the diaper bag slung around his good shoulder.

"Oh Jimmy, Breena, Gabe! You're the first one's here!" Ziva cried.

"Oh I'm sorry are we too early? Cause we could go and drive around for a bit." Jimmy asked.

"No it's fine Abby and McGee aren't sure when they'd get here, Ducky should be here anytime, and Gibbs is at the office but should be back anytime." Ziva assured.

"Hi Jimmy, Hi Breena, How's my favorite little brother?" Tony asked.

"Gabe is doing really well. His ear infection is all cleared up and he's almost nine pounds now." Jimmy explained.

"Can I hold him?" Tony asked.

"Of course. We'll meet you over at the couch." Breena replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena followed Tony over to the couch. While Ziva went to the kitchen to get the cookies Gibbs had made for everybody. Jimmy dropped the diaper bag to the ground and then sat down beside Tony on the couch. Breena carefully placed Gabe into Tony's arms before sitting down in the chair next to the couch. When Ziva returned Jimmy scooted over so that she could sit next to Tony. Gabe cooed and held his arms up. It had been forever since he'd seen his big brother Tony.

"It's crazy he looks just like you." Ziva said.

"Aw no he's way cuter." Tony replied smiling.

"He's going to be a handsome guy." Jimmy said.

Ten minutes later Ducky arrived carrying a bag containing small gifts for everybody. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chair for himself.

"Hello how is everybody doing today?" Ducky asked.

"I am great." Ziva replied.

"We are fine too." Jimmy replied.

"I am doing alright." Breena added she'd been having trouble with morning sickness.

"I'm good. How are you?" Tony asked.

"I am very well. I have gifts once the others arrive." Ducky replied.

"Oh yeah Merry Christmas!" Jimmy said.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby cried flinging the door open.

"Abby I think you should have knocked." McGee commented.

"Merry Christmas!" Everybody said in unison.

"Thank you." Abby replied happily.

"Where's Boss?" McGee asked.

"At the office." Ziva explained.

"No I'm here." Gibbs replied.

"How does he do that?" Jimmy whispered.

"Merry Christmas everybody." Gibbs said happily. Ignoring Jimmy's question.

"Can we do presents now?! Can we?! Can we?!" Abby cried.

"Well everybody is here." Ducky replied.

* * *

Five minutes later everybody was sitting around the living room Tony, Ziva, and Jimmy on the couch. Ducky was in the recliner, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and Breena were in the chairs brought in from the kitchen. Breena had given the better chair to Ducky. Breena had brought in the portable playpen for Gabe.

"Who wants to go first?" Ziva asked.

"We will." Breena replied unzipping Gabe's diaper bag.

"Sorry it's not much but with all that's been going on." Jimmy explained.

"Oh now it's alright" Ziva assured.

Breena retrieved six envelopes with everybody's name on them from the diaper bag and handed them to their respective owners. Inside was a Christmas card each card contained a five dollar Target gift card. Ducky went next he had gotten everybody a box of tea and a cup with the Scottish flag on it. McGee and Abby had gotten everybody camera's they weren't top of the line but they were nice enough. Since Ziva did not celebrate Christmas but didn't want to be left out of the gift giving. She had made a donation in everybody's name to a girl's home in Israel. Gift giving wasn't exactly Tony's strong suit but he had found "It's A Wonderful Life" online and gotten everybody a copy. He'd even managed to find a VHS in good condition for Gibbs. Gibbs handed everybody except Tony SEARS gift cards. Tony felt hurt. Why had Gibbs left him out of the gift giving?

"Tony I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Gibbs said.

"Sure" Tony replied.

* * *

"Why didn't you get me anything?" Tony asked once he and Gibbs were in the kitchen.

"I did get you something." Gibbs replied.

"What?' Tony asked.

"Here it's different from what I got everyone else. So I thought I'd give it to you separate." Gibbs replied handing Tony a large envelope.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Just open it but it will explain why I was at NCIS this afternoon." Gibbs replied.

"Y...You adopted me?" Tony asked reading the certificate.

"Yeah I started the process after our talk in Stillwater. Your dad didn't even care." Gibbs explained.

"Why did you do that?" Tony asked.

"You needed a dad and I've always wanted a son." Gibbs replied.

"Did you adopt McGeek too?" Tony asked.

"No I'd need to talk with him first." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks dad Merry Christmas." Tony said trying not to cry.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I may not update this til Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Explosions

"So Gibbs really adopted you?" Jimmy asked. It was three days after Christmas and he and Tony had just come from rehab.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"I'm glad that he did. You deserve a good family." Jimmy replied.

"Well he was already my family. Just now it's official." Tony explained.

"So is he going to adopt McGee too?" Jimmy asked.

"He said he had to talk to him before he did anything." Tony explained.

"Oh what about Abby?" Jimmy asked.

"Abby loves him but she was already adopted and loves her adoptive parents too much to want to be adopted again. She's having a hard enough time with her decision to meet her birth parents." Tony explained.

"How about Ziva?" Jimmy asked.

"She is going to be his daughter in a few weeks when we get married anyway." Tony replied.

"Oh. So does anybody else know?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah everybody knows. Gibbs and I told everyone Christmas morning it was after you left." Tony explained.

"Oh yeah sorry we cut out so soon but Breena started feeling bad and Gabe was up late and started getting fussy." Jimmy apologized.

"Don't feel bad not much happened after you left. Ducky had to go get ready for you guys to come over and McGee and Abby had to go be with their families." Tony assured.

"Tony are you okay? You don't seem like somebody who just got adopted by Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jimmy asked.

"Yeah it's just I'm a little worried about Ziva." Tony replied.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Jimmy asked.

"No it's all her." Tony replied.

"Well what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"No offense but I don't think you can help. I need to talk to Vance about it." Tony explained.

"Why Va? Oh..." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Abby picked Tony up from therapy since the team had been to a case. She placed his crutches in the back and then made sure he was comfortable. In the passenger seat beside her. Tony was kind of glad that she had come instead of Ziva. Since Abby was a much more careful driver than Ziva. He also had the concern Jimmy would ask Ziva what was wrong and she'd freak out on him. Once they got back to HQ Abby went to one elevator and headed down to her lab and Tony went to the other to head back to the squad room. Except he didn't go to the squad room. He pushed the button for one floor up to MTAC and Director Vance's office.

"Agent DiNozzo this is a surprise what can I do for you?" Vance asked.

"I need your help." Tony replied.

"Is everything alright? Do you need me to call Gibbs back here?" Vance asked.

"It's not me it's uh Ziva." Tony replied.

"Ziva? Is she alright?" Vance asked.

"Yes well not really." Tony replied.

"What's wrong?" Vance asked.

"She's not sure she can be a mom." Tony replied.

"I was led to believe you two had already taken care of that." Vance replied misunderstanding what Tony meant.

"Well duh physically she's fine but it's the mental aspect." Tony explained.

"Oh that's normal. Jackie went through that with both of our assure her that she will be a great mom." Vance assured.

"No it's not that simple. She uh she think's she doesn't deserve to be a mom because of what happened to Jackie." Tony explained.

"Oh" Vance whispered.

"What should I do?" Tony asked.

"I will talk to her." Vance replied.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Years ago I promised Eli that if anything should happen to him I would take care of Ziva as though she was my own and I know for a fact that if Jared or Kayla was feeling like that. I would talk them though it." Vance explained.

"Thanks director oh and one more thing." Tony replied.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"Can you not tell Ziva I told you this. I don't want her to feel like I violated his privacy." Tony explained.

"This conversation stays between us." Vance replied.

* * *

That night Tony and Ziva were sitting in bed in their room at Gibbs's house. The physical therapist had cleared Tony to use the stairs as long as he was careful. Something that both were extremely grateful for. Ziva was looking at a small onesie while Tony read the book Jackson had intended to give him for Christmas. It was a biography of Frank Sinatra that Tony had found under his couch. When he was helping Gibbs clean up after the funeral.

"Who's that from?" Tony asked.

"It's from Vance. He gave it to me today." Ziva replied.

"Oh well it's really nice." Tony replied.

"I also had a very interesting conversation with Vance today." Ziva explained.

"Oh yeah what?" Tony asked.

"Just that he didn't blame me for Jackie's death and that I should not let it impact my ability to be a mom!" Ziva yelled.

"Oh well didn't I tell you." Tony replied.

"How would he know that?! The only people who knew I felt this way are you and Gibbs and I know Gibbs would never tell!" Ziva screamed.

"Look Ziva I just wanted him to know. I mean he really doesn't blame you and he just wants you to be happy." Tony argued.

"It was my private business!" Ziva snapped.

"Ziva please I was just looking out for you!" Tony argued.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Ziva shouted.

"Ziva please relax this isn't good for the baby." Tony pleaded.

"Oh shut-up about the baby I wouldn't have kept the thing if the guilt over Gabe hadn't made you want to be daddy of the year all of the sudden!" Ziva yelled.

"Oh that's nice! Real nice!" Tony yelled.

"I am staying at Abby's tonight!" Ziva screamed slamming the door.

* * *

"What's going on DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked entering the room.

"Ziva and I got in a fight and now she's going to stay at Abby's." Tony explained dejectedly.

"Shit that's really bad Tony." Gibbs breathed.

"You don't think she'll come back do you?" Tony asked.

"No well I'm sure she'll come back she's just angry." Gibbs assured.

"Then what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Tony your dad escaped from prison." Gibbs replied.

"Oh God." Tony whispered.

"Leon wants you, Ziver, and the Palmer's on protection detail." Gibbs replied.

"We've got to stop Ziva." Tony replied.

Before Gibbs had a chance to reply or Tony had time to react. A violent explosion rocked the house sending both men to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Should update Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Cliffhanger

Gibbs was the first of the two men to regain conciousness. For a moment he had no memory of the explosion and wondered why he was on the floor. Then he opened his eyes and saw his home blown up and much worse his adopted son lying on the ground several inches away. His legs were folded over his face and he wasn't moving. Gibbs was sure he was dead until he heard a faint wheezing sound coming from across the room. His relief was short-lived however. He heard a cracking sound and looked up to find the ceiling was on the verge of collapsing. He jumped up and moved as fast as he could to Tony's side. Without even thinking of it Gibbs grabbed his boy up and pulled him into the firemen carry. Gibbs knew that by moving Tony if he had any injuries to his spine. His boy would be a paraplegic or much worse a quadriplegic. Still better than being dead which is the only other option. Gibbs told himself. He moved as fast as he could out of the house into his front yard. Just as the roof collapsed behind them. Pretty much the whole neighborhood had gathered around to see what had happened. Two large men from the street behind him took Tony and lay him on the ground in a safe location. The woman who lived two houses away took Gibbs's hand and helped him sit down in the only car to not have been damaged in the blast. His truck being closest to the house had been destroyed it was just a mangled hunk of metal. The Challenger Jack had given him was likely totaled as well. That hurt because his dad had just died a couple of weeks ago and now this. Tony's car had gotten through surprisingly well though just a broken windshield. unfortunately if Tony were to make another claim he'd be screwed. Thankfully Gibbs thought an afternoon of searching junk yards for a replacement and a little help from the kids at the Auto Zone would be a fairly easy task for him. The car that had no damage except maybe taking a little shrapnel was Ziva's. Gibbs heard sirens approaching. Once the first responders arrived the cops dispersed the crowd. Gibbs was relieved when the paramedics allowed him and Tony to share an ambulance. His heart sank however when only he, Tony, and the first responders remained.

"Are you alright sir?" One of the paramedics asked.

"There was a girl Israeli about five, five. Did you see her? I thought she was outside." Gibbs asked.

"No we have not seen anyone fitting that description. Maybe she left with the rest of the onlookers." The medic replied.

"She's in the house then. I have to find her!" Gibbs cried.

"Sir you need medical attention. The firemen will find her." The medic assured.

"She's pregnant! I have to find her!" Gibbs cried.

"You need to calm down. We need to take you to the hospital. You could have internal bleeding." The medic explained.

"I don't care! I have to find Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

The paramedic held Gibbs down while his assistant slammed the door of the ambulance shut. Gibbs starred out the little window and watched the city go by. Gently he placed his hand onto to Tony's arm. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but what he did know was that he was glad he had adopted Tony. Now more than ever he was going to need him to be his father.

"Boss? What happened?" Tony asked weakly.

"Somebody bombed my house." Gibbs replied.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"You're the one lying on a stretcher in a neck brace." Gibbs replied.

"Oh that explains a lot but still are you okay Boss? I can't lose you yet." Tony asked.

"I'm okay Tony I promise." Gibbs assured.

"I'm glad Ziva was far away when this happened. Don't know what I'd do if I lost her." Tony said before falling back into unconsciousness.

"You'll be okay no matter what happens Tony." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

Tony was still unconscious when they arrived at Bethesda. Gibbs was grateful he had at least been awake for a short amount of time in the ambulance. The paramedics raced Tony out of the ambulance through the sliding double doors of the Emergency Room. He started to stand up and follow them but was quickly forced back down by one of the paramedics that had been in the front seat.

"I'm sorry sir but insurance requires that you enter in a wheelchair." She explained.

"I don't care I won't sue. I just want to wait for him to get tests." Gibbs replied.

"Look you were in an explosion you have to be looked over yourself." She explained.

"I'm fine" Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs felt helpless and alone sitting in the ER cubical waiting for a doctor. He had argued and pleaded with the paramedics and Emergency Room staff that he was fine. It was no use all his screaming and begging got him was the threat of being sedated. He didn't want to be here but he definitely didn't want to be sedated. Not with his children in peril. Tony was off being put through a battery of tests probably scared to death. If he was even awake that is. Ziva oh God Ziva. What had happened to her? God he hoped she had decided just to go for a walk to clear her head and was safe and sound somewhere. He swore he saw her storming out when he was coming home from work. She had to be safe she just had to be. Finally after what felt like forever the door opened and his doctor walked in. Her name was Dr. James and she was probably in her mid to late thirties. All Gibbs really knew about her though was that she was a newbie and apparently being put through initiation dealing with all of Bethesda's most difficult patients. When they came through.

"Alright Agent Gibbs you are free to go." Dr. James said looking up from his chart.

"Can I walk out of here I'm going to be waiting here for news on Tony anyway." Gibbs explained.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful." Dr. James replied.

* * *

Gibbs limped out of the examination room. He didn't have any injuries just some soreness. They had written him a prescription for some pain meds but he had crumpled it up and thrown it back at the doctor. What the hell would the drugs do for him? His children could be seriously and permanently injured or worse dead. How the hell would drugs help that? Just make him so numb and miserable he didn't care? He could do that himself with a bottle of bourbon and wherever he made his temporary workshop. Oh God his basement was gone. Well it was still there but the house was destroyed.

"Agent Gibbs Tony is awake and been moved to a room." Dr. Pitt informed him.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"He's one of the luckiest men I've met in my life." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Get to the point Doc." Gibbs growled.

"He managed to escape with only two broken ribs and a mild skull fracture." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How the hell is that lucky?" Gibbs demanded.

"The man was in a house when it blew up. You got him to safety seconds before the roof collapsed. Dammit Jethro he should be dead. Hell he should have died eight years ago when he had the plague and countless other times in the short time I've really known him and many more before that even. He's a lucky man." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"I think he'd like that." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

"Jethro I was just going to come looking for you." Vance said from behind Gibbs.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asked turning around.

"The police found that a bomb had been planted outside your house. Miss. Scuito is analyzing the evidence right now but on a hunch I'd say it was the doing of Anthony DiNozzo Senior." Vance explained.

"What else?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Ziva." Vance replied voice cracking.

* * *

**A/N: What's wrong with Ziva? This chapter was originally longer and had a scene with Tony and Gibbs but it didn't make much sense and kind of weakened the story. I should update Wednesday please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Bad Very Bad

Leon's words hit Gibbs like a ton of bricks. He could not process what he had just heard. His fears had been confirmed something had happened to Ziva. He prayed it wasn't anything to serious. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. What Tony would do.

"Jethro? Jethro? Are you okay?" Vance asked lightly shaking his friends shoulders.

"What happened to Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"It's bad Jethro. Really really bad." Vance replied solemnly.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"They found her beside your staircase. She was unconscious and unresponsive." Vance explained.

"How is she now?" Gibbs asked.

"They say she has severe head and internal trauma. They can't really tell me much cause I'm not next of kin but I got that much out of them." Vance explained.

"Me and DiNozzo are both listed. I will talk to the doctor. It probably wouldn't be good for Tony to deal with this stuff right now." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro I need to get back to my kids." Vance replied.

"I'll call you with an update Leon." Gibbs offered.

"Thank you." Vance replied gratefully.

* * *

Gibbs shook his head sadly and walked towards the receptionists desk. He felt lost, hurt, and worst of all alone. How would he tell Tony if Ziva died? He remembered Jimmy's anesthesia dream. How they lost everyone. How he took his own life unknowingly leaving Jimmy alone. He didn't think life would really get that bad but the story had shaken Tony. He couldn't handle losing another child. He couldn't handle seeing his boy go through what he went through. What if him adopting Tony had set him up for this? He had lost his wife and little girl and his dad had lost his wife. Now Tony may have lost or be losing his love and worst of all his unborn child. At least he'd gotten to know Kelly and hold her and love her. Tony may not even get to know what gender his child was.

"Sir how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I am Jethro Gibbs, I need Ziva David's room number." Gibbs answered.

"Hold on just a moment sir." The receptionist replied picking up her phone and smiling at him.

"Kay" Gibbs replied.

"Dr. Holler it's Jethro Gibbs asking for information on Miss. David." The receptionist said quietly into the receiver.

"Ziver" Gibbs whispered this was going to be very bad. He just knew it.

* * *

Jimmy was at home when he got the news about Gibbs's house blowing up. He'd been sitting on the couch waiting for a call from McGee. He would later feel terrible for being so furious with his friend. He was just so tired and Breena had gone to sleep a few hours before and he desperately wanted to join her. He heard his phone ringing and was prepared to go off on McGee for being two hours late calling him. He almost dropped his phone when he saw who was calling him. Vance never called him unless it was really bad. The last call he remembered receiving from the director was when Dearing bombed HQ. Now another explosion. This one at the home of one of their own. Was the reason for the call. Since Jimmy was still unable to drive Vance had sent Ducky to come and take him to the hospital.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled throwing himself to the ground.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Breena asked running out of the bedroom.

"Somebody bombed Gibbs's house. Gibbs is okay and Tony will be but Ziva is hurt really bad." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry. Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Breena asked.

"No Ducky is coming for me you stay here with Gabe." Jimmy explained.

"Alright but call me if you need me." Breena replied.

* * *

Tony sat in his bed. Abby had just called to check on him and he had managed to squeeze some information out of her. Gibbs's house had been bombed and all evidence pointed to his father. His dad had destroyed his bosses home. If Gibbs would even still be willing to be called his boss. There was no way he'd be his dad again after this. He was probably already in the process of unadopting him. He had destroyed everything after all not only had he angered Ziva and caused her to run off. Now he had also destroyed his boss's home. All the memories of Kelly and Shannon were gone because of him. Gibbs was going to hate him and rightfully so. Oh well what did it matter? At least he'd had a good and loving father for a few glorious days. Now he had two dad's that hated him and no job. Who would hire him after this? He'd be lucky if he got a job as a janitor in a crappy fast food joint. When Gibbs was done. The door clicked open and when Tony saw who it was he turned away and shrank himself down as small as he could get.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called.

"Don't hate me." Tony pleaded.

"Why on Earth would I hate you?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I destroyed your home." Tony replied.

"No son you didn't destroy my home. If any DiNozzo did it was your sperm donor." Gibbs replied refusing to acknowledge Senior as any relation to his Tony.

"He's my dad and he wanted to take me out. If I hadn't been there. Your house would still be standing and you'd be drinking bourbon and building in your basement." Tony explained.

"Yeah well I'm not!" Gibbs cried.

"I'm sorry Boss." Tony apologized.

"No I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that. I am just really stressed that's all." Gibbs explained.

"It's okay all your memories of Shannon and Kelly are gone." Tony replied.

"Well I did lose a lot of precious memories but I did put a lot of stuff in a fire-proof safe. Our marriage certificate, Kelly's birth certificate, all my favorite photo's, Kelly's favorite doll, and a few other things. Don't beat yourself up." Gibbs explained.

"That's good to know." Tony replied.

"You're my son I want you to be happy." Gibbs replied.

"Hey dad?" Tony asked.

"Yeah son?" Gibbs replied.

"Where's Ziva? We were fighting and I just want to be sure she's alright." Tony asked.

"She uh she didn't make it out of the house." Gibbs explained.

"No. Please tell me she's OK?" Tony begged.

"They uh they think she's brain-dead." Gibbs replied solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me. At least I got a new chapter out I may update Monday I may not. Still having computer issues but I decided to break out my Lenovo/Found the chord for it. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
